


Reaching through the dark

by amongthedwellings



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 45,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amongthedwellings/pseuds/amongthedwellings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Carol had never rejoined the group after Terminus? What would she have done? Would she start a new life with a new group? Or would she linger in the dark, reaching out to the people she called family? CarolxDaryl</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a little something for my fellow Carylers. I don't normally write out of canon, or I at least try to stay within it as much as possible but this little story caught a hold of me and well... I've been dreaming about it, I've been day dreaming about it, I've been thinking it about at work, while I'm walking home, while I'm taking a bath... seriously, it's been constant. So I figured, well, let's fuck this pig. There you have it.
> 
> As the summary says, this is going along the lines of, what if Carol didn't rejoin the group after Terminus? There was no reunion between Daryl and Carol (don't worry, I hate myself for that too) but she did do as she promised and reunited Tyreese and Judith with the group. That also means no Consumed... I'm really beginning to wonder why I'm doing this. Also Beth is alive, I figured I could probably have some fun with that later (please don't hate me!) but everything that has happened at Alexandria has happened in this story, just imagine it happening without Carol (gasp!).
> 
> Are you still with me?
> 
> Chapter two will be coming along soon and as this is my first Walking Dead fic, I would really appreciate some feedback.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

It had been 24 days since they'd left Alexandria. It had been 32 days since Pete and Reg had been killed. Things had settled in the safe zone since then but the people were still adjusting in the aftermath. Rick and Deanna were working together to change the way things were done at Alexandria. New rules, new procedures, new lives. Everyone was required to take part in training; weapon lessons, knife handling and target practise. Some people weren't happy with the new arrangements but Deanna backed Rick and the rest of them followed. Morgan had been good for Rick, everyone could see it. Rick seemed more grounded, more patient with the rest of the group under Morgan's influence.

Daryl pulled his bike up at the prearranged meeting spot and proceeded to cover it with branches in case of passersby. He slung his crossbow over his shoulder and headed into the woods.

Daryl looked up at the sky, the fading light bringing with it a feeling of belonging. He always thought it strange how he felt more himself out in the open where danger lay around every bush than behind the walls at Alexandria. He felt free here; free to be the man he always thought he could be.

Twigs cracking underfoot drew his attention and he turned to see a walker hurrying in his direction. Daryl lazily loaded a bolt and pointed it in the direction of the walker but before he could take it down the walker froze, stumbled slightly and then fell to the ground, dead. Daryl stopped, his eyes scanning the woods, his crossbow raised high. He listened for whoever had brought the walker down but he couldn't hear anything. Nothing. Not even the birds were singing in the trees. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and he quickly whipped around, aiming his crossbow at the slightest flicker or movement. But there was nothing there. He could see the prearranged meeting point in the distance, a small cabin, one of several that he and Aaron used when they needed supplies and a good night sleep.

Daryl headed toward the cabin, his eyes scanning for any sign of something he couldn't hear. When he got to the door he knocked gently. He saw a curtain inside move slightly then the door opened.

"Someone's been here," Aaron said as soon as he opened the door.

"And they're still here," Daryl said, stepping inside and closing the door behind him securely.

"You see them?" Aaron asked, taking another look outside.

"Nah," Daryl said as he began looking around the cabin for signs of whoever had been there. "They killed a walker right in front of me but a didn't hear them, couldn't see them."

"You think it's just one?" Aaron asked, turning to look back at him.

Daryl shrugged, "Maybe," he said as he knelt down in front of the grate they usually used to build small fires in. He pressed his hand close to the remaining ashes and felt warmth bleed into his fingers. "They haven't been gone long."

"I don't think they took much," Aaron said over his shoulder, not taking his eyes from the window.

"Don't look like it," Daryl mumbled. "They was here a night, maybe two at the most."

"Maybe we should move on," Aaron suggested.

"Nah," Daryl stood and moved to where Aaron sat. "I'll take first watch."

"I'll get us some food," Aaron offered as he left Daryl at the window.

Daryl moved the curtain a little more and his eyes adjusted to the outside. He could still see the dead walker on the ground where it had fallen. He felt uneasy. He figured they must have used a silencer but the fact that he didn't hear them until they'd already taken down the walker left him on edge. Hell, it could have been him lying dead on the floor out there.

"Son of a bitch took the medical kit," Aaron said as he came out the supply cupboard with several tins of food in his arms.

Daryl watched him for a moment. "S'not like we need 'em," he said.

Aaron placed the cans on the floor and began working on the fire. "We shouldn't use this place again," he said as he worked. "We clear it out and move on first thing."

"Whatever," Daryl said moving to look outside again. Without warning a walker flung itself at the window and Daryl lurched backwards. "Fuck!"

"What was that?" Aaron ran toward him, his gun already in his hand.

"Walker," Daryl said, pulling his knife from his belt and heading for the door.

Aaron had moved back to the window and he suddenly held up his hand, signalling for Daryl to stop. "There's more."

"How many?" Daryl asked, moving toward Aaron.

"I can see six," Aaron said.

"We can take 'em," Daryl grabbed his crossbow.

"There could be more," Aaron stopped him from going anywhere. "We should just block the windows and the doors and lay low for a while."

"Nowhere to hide in here," Daryl loaded up his crossbow. "Be better to fight our way out."

"Let me check the back," Aaron said, collecting his weapons and rucksack. "We can start a fire in here and leave through the window in the supply cupboard. That'll keep them distracted long enough for us to get back to the road."

"Yeah, you go," Daryl said, already setting the room up to light on fire. He collected his belongings, pulled the covers from the windows and ran toward the cupboard. There were more walkers collecting at the windows, clawing and snarling, banging and pressing at the glass. It wouldn't hold up much longer. When he caught up with Aaron, his partner was peeping through the cover at the window. "What is it?" Daryl asked, glancing back at the windows.

"I think someone's out there," Aaron said. "I think this could be another trap."

"Fuck sake," Daryl mumbled. He looked back toward the front of the cabin in time to see a walker hand come through the window. He turned to look back at Aaron. "We don't got much choice," he said lighting a match and throwing into the centre of the room where it immediately took light to the couch. "Rather take my chance out there with a stranger than stay in here with them." He pulled the covers from the window and pushed it open with his shoulder. He jumped out first and the first thing he saw was a walker coming toward him. Before he could lift his crossbow the walker went down silently, just as the other had. He looked down at the walker and he noticed a small wooden arrow sticking out of the back of the walkers head. His eyes snapped up and he glanced around as Aaron jumped down from the window.

"Did you do that?" Aaron asked, looking at the walker.

"Nope." Daryl lifted his crossbow. "An'a don't wanna stick around to find out who did."

"I second that," Aaron said, starting off into the woods.

They knew they'd have to take the long way around before they could double back toward the road. What worried Daryl was that someone was clearly following them. He could feel it. He'd stop every now and again to listen; he could hear the walkers in the distance, the ones still trying to get into the cabin and the ones that had followed them into the woods. But he still couldn't hear the person following them.

"Walkers," Aaron whispered, pointing up ahead.

"I'll take the left," Daryl said as he aimed his crossbow at the walkers. Aaron headed for the ones on the right.

There were more of them then they thought but the numbers where staggered enough not to overwhelm. That was until Daryl caught sight of the ones approaching from behind. "Shit!" He aimed his crossbow at the ones behind them knowing Aaron would be able to handle the ones at the front.

"There's too many," Aaron shouted over his shoulder. "We need to get back to the..." Whatever he was going to say Daryl didn't catch.

Three arrows in quick succession took down three walkers closest to Daryl. He staggered back slightly from the surprise but quickly got back into the fight. As he and Aaron continued to take down the walkers, they continued to fall silently around them; ones that seemed to get a little too close when their backs were turned. Aaron took down the last one and they turned to look at each other.

"What the hell is going on?" Aaron asked him.

Daryl shrugged and looked out in the dark woods. "Whoever you are, come out, now!"

It was no surprise to either of them when the space around them stayed motionless and quiet. "You really didn't think that would work, did you?" Aaron smirked.

"Worth a try," Daryl shrugged. "Let's get outta here."

"It shouldn't be much further," Aaron said as they began to run in the direction they were heading before they saw the walkers.

They hadn't got much further when a shadow moved in the distance. They froze at the same time, their weapons going up and aiming at the shadow as they watched it slowly become a person.

Daryl was surprised. The person was small, almost timid looking even in the dark. He wore a cloak which covered him entirely and even in the limited moon light, he could see that they were covered in blood. "Who are you?" Daryl asked, stepping forward with his crossbow aimed at the strangers head. "What do you want?"

"It's not safe," the voice said and Daryl was taken by surprise to find the voice belonged to a woman.

"What does that mean?" He asked her.

"They found the car," she said, in a deep voice. Daryl narrowed his eyes at her, her voice was familiar somehow but he couldn't place it. "They're looking for you."

"How do we know you're not working with them?" Aaron asked her.

"You don't," she said. It was strange but Daryl somehow knew she was smiling, he could hear it in her voice, see it in the tilt of her head. "You just have to trust me."

Aaron turned to look at Daryl and he took a moment to watch the woman. "Guess we don't have much choice," he said, nodding at Aaron.

They had a plan for this kind of thing. They knew that if anything went wrong, Aaron would make a run for it while Daryl, the better fighter, would try to buy him some time. If all went to plan, they meet up at the nearest safe point. They'd wait two days but if there was no sign, they'd head back to Alexandria and a search party would be despatched if there was hope that the other was still alive.

"Then we need to leave now," she said. "We can come back for your bike tomorrow."

Daryl narrowed his eyes at her again but he didn't ask her how she knew about the bike. He already knew from their brief conversation that she must have been following them for some time.

"Where are we going?" Aaron asked, following after her first to leave Daryl to watch out for anyone approaching from behind.

"You'll see," was the cryptic reply they got from her.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl and Aaron followed the woman cautiously through the woods. Their eyes had long since adjusted to the dark but they still had to be aware of where they were stepping. The woman, however, walked as if they were out in broad day light. Her steps were confident and light as she weaved through the trees and bushes. They walked mostly in silence. The only time it was broken was when the woman directed them through a patch of overgrowth to avoid traps left by hunters before the fall. 

Daryl’s curiosity of the woman that led them was growing by the minute. As he watched her take down another walker, he once again caught a glimpse of the weapon that allowed her to take down the dead without a sound. But it wasn’t until they encountered five walkers in a small group heading toward them, that Daryl got his first good look at the woman’s weapon. 

The piece she was holding was a handcrafted pistol. The base was the pistol, it looked to have once been a sturdy semi-automatic, but the top had somehow been dismantled and instead of the gun chamber, there was a metal structure that looked like a smaller, compact version of his crossbow. The bolts worked in the same way as the bullets, he watched her load the weapon with five new wooden arrows before she lifted her arm and aimed. Daryl lifted his own crossbow and he caught sight of Aaron pulling out his knife as they approached the walkers. In the time it took them to take down a walker each, the woman had taken down the other three. He wanted a closer look at the weapon; he wanted to try it for himself. It was a genius piece of weaponry, it would never run out of ammo and the resources to make more bolts were all around them. He wanted to see how the piece worked, how it was put together but he knew the woman wasn’t going to hand something so central to her survival to a stranger. He couldn’t fault her for that.

She seemed, to Daryl, to know these woods well and he suspected that she had lived in the area for some time. They way she walked, how she seemed to be able to navigate through the woods with such ease, that wasn’t the way people travelled though here when they were just passing. He wondered if she had a group of her own, did they have a camp? Every now and again he glanced toward her, hoping to catch some sign as to who she was. She hadn’t disclosed any information to them as they’d walked but he wasn’t surprised by that. She kept her face hidden by a cloth that covered her nose and below, the cloak hung over her forehead, shielding her eyes but every now and again he’d catch them darting around looking for signs of danger. 

Eventually, they approached a cluster of trees and the woman was able to slip through the narrow gaps with ease. Aaron went next and he managed to struggle through. Daryl just looked at the gap and gnawed at his thumb in thought. He knew he wasn’t going to fit through the space easily. 

The woman’s eyes suddenly appeared in the gap, he could see them shimmering in the light of the moon. He noticed that her cheeks had lifted slightly, he could see them above the cloth and her eyes had tilted. He suddenly realised, though he wasn’t exactly sure how, that she was laughing at him.

“S’not funny,” he grumbled, handing his crossbow to Aaron and dropping his bag onto the ground on the other side of the trees. 

“Put your foot here,” the woman pointed to a broken branch the stood about a foot of the ground. “It’s wider at the top. You can jump down from there.”

Daryl did as she instructed and used the branch stub to lift himself slightly to allow his body to fit through the trees. Once he landed on his feet he took in his surroundings. The trees hid a narrow opening between rocks, a fallen tree helped to disguise it even if you had managed to get through the cluster of trees. The woman ducked under fallen tree and disappeared into the opening. Aaron turned to look at Daryl. 

"After you," Aaron said with a grin. 

Daryl rolled his eyes and ducked under the tree to follow the woman. As he emerged on the other side, his hand went to his belt where his knife was hidden but when he saw where he was standing, all thought of being on guard left his mind. "What is this place?" He asked as he felt Aaron bump into him from behind. Daryl moved further into the cave to allow Aaron to see what they’d stumbled into. 

The woman was standing just ahead of them where the cave seemed to open. When Daryl walked toward her he realised that the cave didn't open at all. He looked up to see a large hole above them, it was covered in what looked like vines or branches, the moonlight filtered in through the spaces. "Where are we?" He asked, looking back to the woman.

"Above us is a hollow tree, that's what you're looking at." She said, walking to stand next to him. Aaron followed and looked up too. "The man who used to live here stumbled across it when he was out hunting. He brought me here a few months back."

"He still live here?" Aaron asked. 

The woman looked around at the cave. Daryl's eyes followed hers, he noticed the leaves and debris that cluttered the floor. The few supplies that were hidden against the back wall looked like they had been knocked over and no one had bothered to pick them up. "Doesn't look like it," the woman said softly. The way she said it made Daryl snap his eyes back to her, it sounded so much like a voice he'd wanted to hear for so long. A voice he never thought he'd hear again. He looked carefully at her, his eyes searching for some tell tale sign of who this woman was. 

"We'll be safe here for the night," she said in the same voice she'd been using since they met her. "But we shouldn't stay longer than we have to."

"Who are you?" Daryl asked, walking after her when she began to walk over to the neglected supplies. 

"No one," she said over her shoulder. 

"Bullshit," Daryl felt his anger rising even though he wasn't exactly sure why he was directing these feeling toward the stranger. "All this was just an accident, huh? You findin’ us, takin' down those walkers?"

"Daryl," Aaron put a hand on his shoulder to calm him but Daryl was already too far gone. 

"You bin watchin' us?" He stepped up toward the woman and towered over her. Her eyes were on the floor but she didn't back away. "Waddaya want from us?!"

"Nothing," she said quietly. "I couldn't stand by and watch the Wolves take you."

"Why d’you care?" Daryl spat, to angry at her to ask about the Wolves. “We’re no one to you! Why’d you bring us here?”

“Stop it!” Aaron pulled on his arm and Daryl finally gave in and allowed him to push him away. “I’m sorry,” Aaron said gently to the woman as he pushed Daryl further away. Daryl turned to look at her one last time, her arms were wrapped around her waist and she was staring at the floor. He snatched his arm away from Aaron and stormed away but Aaron stopped him from going too far. “What is wrong with you?” He asked quietly, his brow creased with confusion. “She probably just saved our lives!”

“A don’t trust her,” Daryl mumbled, keeping his voice low. He glanced back toward the woman but she was knelt on the ground with her back to them, looking over the tinned food that had been left. “She gotta have a reason for savin’ us, no one just saves people anymore.”

“Oh yeah?” Aaron’s eyes narrowed. “What about Morgan? He risked even more than she did tonight to save us.”

Daryl knew that there was very little difference in what Morgan had done for them and what the woman had done. In any other circumstance he would be trying, along with Aaron, to get her to come back to Alexandria with them. But something just didn’t feel right. “She’s hidin’ sumthin’,” he said while his eyes flickered back over to the woman for a moment. Just watching her sort through the tins brought painful memories back to the surface and he tried to push them away as he moved his eyes from her. 

“We all have secrets,” Aaron said softly. “Especially the people that live out here. That doesn’t make them bad people. She saved our lives,” he repeated. “This is a good one.”

Daryl shook his head. “You said I know the difference between the good and bad.” He looked back at the woman for a second and took a breath. “There’s sumthin’ about this one.”

Aaron frowned at him but Daryl didn’t know how to explain it. He didn’t even know what it was himself so how could he make someone else understand? “I think we need to at least give her a chance,” Aaron said after some thought. “Let’s see how tonight goes. She might open up to us and if she does, if we think she’s ok, then we’ll tell her about Alexandria.” He caught Daryl’s eye and held it. Eventually Daryl nodded and he watched Aaron let out a sigh of relief before walking over to the woman and offer her some help. He watched them both for a moment, he knew Aaron was probably trying to get some information from her, some kind of back story that would help them to figure her out a little. But from what Daryl could see, she wasn’t talking much. Instead Aaron did the talking while the woman started to build a small fire. 

Daryl watched her hands as she emptied the tins of food into a larger metal container she must have found among the supplies. It all seemed so familiar to him. The details of her hands, the way she kept her nails short and clean. To think about those similarities hurt too much and to distract himself, he sat at the cave entrance and kept watch.

It worked for about ten minutes. After that, his thoughts were overwhelmed by her. The woman that had saved them but had been too afraid to approach them. The one that had done everything she could to keep Tyreese and Judith safe long enough to reunite them with their families. The same woman that had walked away from them. 

Carol.

Even just the thought of her name felt like a knife sliding into his chest.

It wasn’t the first time he’d let himself think about her and he knew it wouldn’t be the last. After Terminus, they’d ran into the woods and were shocked to see Tyreese walking toward them with Judith in his arms. Tyreese told them everything and Daryl’s anger at Rick returned. His decision to banish her had meant their group lost a member of their family not once but twice. The pain was unbearable and his need to take off and find her was all that he could think about. But Judith’s crying brought him back to reality and he knew, he could search these woods night and day but he’d taught her everything he knew. If she didn’t want to be found, she knew exactly what to do to make sure he never found her. He hated her for that but as each day passed, he hated himself more for not going after her. Every now and again Daryl would glance over at Rick and he could see it in his eyes, he knew he felt guilty about it too. 

The two of them had talked at times about looking for her, especially when they were still near Atlanta. Each passing day had taken them further away from Carol, they’d gained some family members and they’d lost some, they’d had good times and bad but none of it seemed to matter to him. All he could think about was that she was out there and he hadn’t done a damn thing about it. Again. People had tried to talk to him, even Beth, but no one had been able to lift his spirit. 

It had been months since they’d lost what Daryl considered to be his last tie to Carol. Tyreese. He’d died before Daryl had been able to speak to him about her. He might have known something about where she was heading but once again, there was always something else that needed his full attention. And when it was too late, he’d fallen back under his guilt. But he never gave up hope that he’d find her, he always seemed to find her in the past. They always found each other. Each time he and Aaron left the gates of Alexandria behind he couldn’t help but wonder if this would be it. This might be the time he found her. If only he could find some kind of sign that she was still alive, something that would reassure the certainty that he felt in his chest that she was out there living and breathing.

He hadn’t heard anyone approach him and he jerked away when the woman sat down opposite him, a tin in her hand. She held it out to him and Daryl glanced over his shoulder to see that Aaron was already digging into whatever was in his tin. “It’s not much,” she said, as he took the tin from her. “But if I don’t bring you something, you won’t eat at all.” 

Daryl just stared at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooohhhh yeah, here we go......
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I'd love to know what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed, I would like to personally reply to everyone’s comments but work has been super busy lately and I’ve been dedicating all my free time to writing. So I write this for all of you, everyone that takes the time to read this. Just thank you for coming back. Your support means the world to me.

"What did you say?" Daryl noticed the panic in the woman's eyes as he stared at her. If it hadn't been for that, he might have wondered if his mind had been playing on tricks on him, taking him back to a time when the woman who occupied his mind was a solid presence in his life.

"Aaron said..."

"No," he interrupted her softly. He didn't know if she was trying to deflect what she'd said or if Aaron really had spoken to her. "You said..."

It was the woman's turn to interrupt him. "Enjoy your food," she said in a dismissive voice. She tried to stand but Daryl grabbed her arm and turned her to look at him.

"Carol?" He felt the woman tense next to him and his heart rose in his chest, threatening to explode. "Are you...? Please.... I need..." He could feel the tears building in his eyes and he did nothing to stop them from falling.

The woman shifted to her knees in front of him, her hands reaching to cup his face. "Daryl... I'm so sorry," she whispered.

He looked up into her eyes, those pale blue eyes that had once looked up at him tiredly when he’d found her in the prison isolation. He lifted his own hand and reached for the scarf. This time she didn’t stop him and Daryl pulled the material away from her face. He watched her hands leave his face and push the hood of her cloak back.

Daryl looked at her face and he took a moment to take her in. She was exactly as she remembered, her chin, her mouth, her nose, her eyes... those eyes. He watched them fill with uncertainty, a fear creeping in that he wanted to chase away. She was here. Carol. Their Carol. His Carol.

Her tears slid down her cheeks and she reached her hands out to him again, pressing them to his chest. “Daryl...” Her voice. The voice that he remembered. It was comforting to him even when she was unsure of herself.

Daryl felt his face crumble, his resolve fading. He let out an involuntary sob as he reached his hands to her face and wiped at the tears from her cheeks. She smiled slightly, almost shyly, and he brushed his fingers over her lips, tracing the outline of her smile. He wanted to burn this moment in his memory, he wanted to remember everything about this woman.

After a moment, he hesitantly placed his hands on her upper arms and drew her to him. She tensed slightly and looked away but Daryl brought her head back to face him. He could see the internal struggle in her eyes but when her eyes met his, they softened. He watched her as she pushed up onto her knees and edged her way toward him. Daryl’s arms went straight around her waist and he pulled her tightly to him. He buried his face under her chin and he felt her sigh against him, her arms eventually slipping over his shoulders and around his neck. 

“You’re here,” he mumbled against her, another sob hitting him hard. He took quick shallow breaths and tightened his arms around her even more. He heard her let out a gasp and he briefly wondered if he was hurting her but he couldn’t let her go. He couldn’t risk her leaving him again.

“I’m sorry,” Carol whispered, turning her head so she could rest her cheek against his forehead. Her fingers brushed the hair at his neck soothingly. “I’m so sorry,” she repeated.

Daryl shook his head against her. “Don’t gotta be, you’re here now,” he managed to say between breaths. He felt Carol gently pull away and he reluctantly allowed her. But as his arms slipped from her waist, he drew them down her hips and into her lap where he gripped her cloak in his fists. He looked into her eyes; there was so much sadness.

“I’m not...” she took a shaky breath and licked her lips. “I’m not here,” she whispered. Daryl froze, his fists tightening in the cloak. “This... this wasn’t... this wasn’t supposed to happen,” her voice quivered as she spoke and she furiously wiped at the fresh tears spilling down across her cheeks. 

Daryl knew what was going on in her head, he could see it as clear as if she were speaking of it. “No,” he said, his voice resolute. Her face began to crumble and he watched her quickly push it away, her features changing into indifference. “You can’t do this!”

“I have to.” She brought her hands up and covered her mouth for a moment, it looked as if she was trying to stop herself from talking. She pushed her hands down to her sides and shook her head gently. “I’m sorry.”

Before he could stop her, Carol had slipped out of Daryl’s reach and was walking towards the bag she had left near Aaron. 

“Waddaya doin’?” 

"Stay here until morning," she said, shouldering her bag. Aaron had stood up too and was watching the two of them in confusion. "Leave the car for now, they might have set up a trap."

"Wait, you're leaving?" Aaron asked.

"You can't leave," Daryl protested. "Won't let you." He stepped in front of her to block her exit.

"You don’t have a choice," she said, her voice shaking again.

"So that's it?" He asked angrily. "You're just going to run off again? What about the rest of them? Huh?!" 

She gave a dry scoff. "I doubt they'll want to see me."

"Bullshit," Daryl bit back. "You have no idea what they want! You ain’t been around to find out!" 

"I can't..." She sighed and he could see her trying to get her emotions under control. "I don't want to come back, ok?" 

Daryl knew better, he could see it in her eyes; he could see the emotion there. She was asking him to let her go but he couldn't. He just couldn't. "No, s’not ok," he began pacing in front of her and he chewed angrily at his thumb nail. "Don't you care? Don't you even want to know how they are?"

"No," she replied, "I don't." 

The change in her eyes had been so sudden that Daryl stumbled back from her. Her eyes no longer held that spark. The warmth and kindness she had given so freely was gone. Even the uncertainty he had seen moments before had disappeared. It was like looking into an empty shell. He didn't know this woman. 

Daryl felt his anger rise and boil over into rage. Before he knew what he was doing, he had rushed toward her. His hands gripped her forearms and he pushed her backwards until her back collided hard with the cave wall. The shock of it made her gasp, her eyes widened and her bag fell to the floor. “You don’t get to do this again! You don’t get to come here and just leave when you want!” 

“Daryl!” Aaron had ran after Daryl when he’d charged at Carol. His arm was wrapped over Daryl’s chest from behind and he was trying to pull him off her. “Get off her!”

Daryl ignored him and he used his full body weight to push Carol further into the wall. “You’re just a selfish bitch!” He pushed at her again.

“You’re hurting her!” Aaron shouted, pulling at him again. “Let her go!”

Daryl’s ears were ringing with uncontrollable rage but the moment he heard the whisper of her voice, everything changed....

“Daryl....” Blue eyes stared straight into his. Her brow was furrowed and her mouth opened in a gasp when he moved against her. “Please...” 

Daryl snatched his hands away from her and stumbled back. He felt like cold water had been thrown over him and he stared at her for a moment. He took an unsteady breath and brushed his hands through his hair. 

Aaron had moved between him and Carol, his eyes darting from one to the other, trying to find an answer as to what had just happened. “Are you ok?” He asked, his eyes lingering on Carol for a moment. 

Daryl’s eyes were on the floor and he tried to focus on calming himself down. When the silence stretched between Aaron’s question and Carol’s answer, he looked up at her and froze.

Her eyes were lowered, staring at her hands which were cupped over her right hip. She eventually pulled her hands away and held them up, her eyes were unfocused as she stared unseeing at her fingers. “I...” Daryl’s heart sank into his stomach.

A red patch stained her cloak, the same glistening red coated her fingers.

“Oh god!” Aaron rushed toward her, pulling a cloth from his pocket and pressing it on her hip to stop the bleeding. “What did you do?” He looked over his shoulder at Daryl but he had no words, all he could do was stare at Carol.

Aaron gently tried to help Carol away from the wall but when she let out a cry he stopped. She stumbled forward, her hands going back to her hip and her knees giving way. Daryl caught her before she hit the floor and he carefully lowered her to the ground. He took the cloth from Aaron and pressed it to her hip again. He looked up to her face but her eyes were closed and she seemed unresponsive. Daryl looked up at Aaron, he desperately needed him to do something.

Without speaking, Aaron knelt down to the ground next to Carol and began to pull her cloak away to look at where the bleeding was. “What happened?” He asked again.

Daryl blinked back tears and cradled Carol to his chest while Aaron worked. He could hear Aaron talking to him but there was too much going on for him to hear what he was saying. He looked down again at Carol’s face and then flickered up toward the wall that he had pushed her up against. There in the wall, growing from a crack was a broken tree root, dripping with the glistening red that stained her fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry! More to follow very soon I promise! x


	4. Chapter 4

“What the hell happened?” Aaron asked, cleaning the wound on Carol’s hip and checking that the root hadn’t left anything in the flesh.

“Dunno,” Daryl mumbled. He was sitting by the entrance, his eyes flickering from the woods to Carol.

“You know her,” Aaron said, looking over at Daryl. “That’s why you were acting weird, wasn’t it?”

Daryl sighed and looked over at Carol once again, letting his eyes linger on her blood stained pants that Aaron had pushed down low on her hips. “She was part’a our group,” he said after a moment.

“And now she’s not,” Aaron stated.

Daryl watched Aaron prepare dressings for the wound. He didn’t like the way he’d spoken a moment ago. It was true, she wasn’t with the group but she was still a part of them. She always would be. “She’s family,” he said.

“And yet here she is,” Aaron pressed. “Alone.”

“Things... somethin’ happened and...” Daryl sighed; he had no real idea how to even begin to talk about this. “She was gone and when she got the chance to come back to us, she walked away.”

“Why would she do that?” Aaron was applying some kind of yellow liquid to the wound on Carol’s hip while he spoke.

“Gotta ask her,” he mumbled.

Aaron worked on the dressing a little longer and then applied it over the wound. He was taping the dressing down when he next spoke. “You two were close?” Daryl turned to look back out at the woods but he could feel Aaron’s eyes on him. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Daryl turned slowly to look at his friend. “We understood each other,” he said after a moment. Aaron nodded and looked back down at his work. Daryl watched him lift Carol’s pants back up over her hips. He lifted her head and shoulder gently to place their backpacks under her, in the hopes of makingher more comfortable.

“How did you meet?” Aaron asked, sitting back on his heels beside Carol.

“My brother found a camp outside Atlanta,” he mumbled. “She was there.”

“Was that just after the fall?”

“Yeah,” Daryl answered, wondering, not for the first time, just what it was about Aaron that made him want to answer his questions.

“And you’ve been together ever since,” Aaron smiled.

“I guess.”

“There’s no wonder you were close,” Aaron said. “Carl told me about some of the things that happened to you out there. The farm and the prison... he talked about a woman that used to bring him food and water when he was working in the sun with Rick. A woman that made a crib for Judith before they had a real one, he said she used to read to her. Was that her? Was that Carol?”

“Yeah,” Daryl felt his throat tighten. “That’s her.”

“She sounds like a good person,” Aaron said softly.

“She is,” Daryl turned to look at her again. “She’s the best kind of good.”

They were silent then and Daryl was glad of it. He needed some time to himself, some head space to sort things out in his mind.

Daryl wasn’t sure how to feel. There were so many emotions swirling through him that he didn’t know which to focus on. He was relieved that she was alive. Happy that she was there with him. Angry at himself for what he did to her. Scared at the thought of her leaving again.

"She's coming around," Aaron suddenly spoke, already moving to switch places with him.

Daryl quickly moved to Carol's side, he knelt next to her and hovered just above her face. "Hey," he said quietly when her eyes fluttered open.

"What...?" Her eyes grew wide and the survival instinct kicked in as she tried to bolt up. She gasped as pain shot through her abdomen and Daryl carefully eased her back down against the bags.

"You remember what happened?" He asked her.

Carol's eyes steadied on him and she nodded slowly. Daryl took a deep breath, one hand rose up of its own accord and it hovered over her hand that lay over her stomach. He wanted to touch her, hold her and beg for forgiveness but he just didn't know how. But he didn't have to worry, before he could move away, Carol turned her hand over, her fingers curling around his. He looked down at her hip, the guilt making him feel sick. "That hurt?" The words were out of his mouth before he realised he was even speaking.

"I've had worse," she said giving him a weak smile when he looked back toward her eyes.

Her words made Daryl feel even guiltier. He hated himself for losing control, for lashing out at her as he did. Because of his temper, she now had another scar to add to all the ones Ed had given. He felt the bile rising in his throat. That wasn’t him, that wasn’t who he was. "M'sorry," he gripped her hand tightly and leaned forward, pressing his forehead to the back of her hand.

"It's ok," she whispered, her other hand stroking his head. "You didn't know what was going to happen, it was just an accident."

"Stupid," he said to himself, lifting his eyes to look at her. She gave him a slight smile again and removed her hand from his head. He watched her peer down at her hip, her free hand pushing her pants down just enough to see the dressing. “S’just a flesh wound,” he mumbled. “Aaron dressed it but he only knows basic first aid. Need to take you back with us.”

“No,” Carol said, winching as she sat up slightly. “I’m fine. I’ll rest a few hours here.”

“You won’t get far on that hip,” Aaron said from his spot near the entrance. “You need stitches and we at least need to get you some antibiotics.”

“I have some,” she said, gesturing to her bag that was underneath her. “Took the kit you kept in the cabin.”

“Found your son’a bitch,” Daryl said to Aaron who laughed slightly and shook his head as he looked away.

“So there’s really no need for me to go anywhere,” Carol continued, missing Daryl and Aaron’s exchange.

“You’re comin’ back with us,” Daryl said with finality, pushing her shoulder until she lay flat against the bags again. “Let the medic patch you up, then you can leave if you still want to.” He looked away from her, he didn’t have any plans of letting her leave and he knew if he locked eyes with her, Carol would see his lie. 

“You should try to sleep, both of you,” Aaron said to them. “It’s almost light enough for us to leave.”

Daryl turned to look at Carol. Her brow was furrowed as she looked back at him and he wished he could read her mind. He had so much he wanted to ask her, wanted to say to her. He wanted to know what happened to her while she was out there; he wanted to know why she left them, why she reappeared now. Most of all he wanted to tell her that he wanted her to stay. He wanted her to know that he needed her. Instead, he dropped his eyes to their entwined fingers and shifted his position so that he could stretch out next to her. He kept a tight hold of her hand and he felt her thumb brushing over his fingers. When he chanced a glance at her face her eyes were closed, her face was relaxed. He rested his head against the bags next to her and closed his eyes, focusing on the feel of her hand in his and knowing that when he woke up, he wouldn’t have to worry about where she was. She was right there with him and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure it stayed that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? No one died! As if anyone thought I’d kill off Carol! Pfft! :D
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, I’m still working my way through thanking everyone personally but just know that I’m grateful to you all. I love all of you that are reading this!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and I’d love to know what you think. More to come very soon and sorry for the short chapter x


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! I almost forgot about this. I was halfway through shaving my legs when I was like, fuck! So here we are, Carol, Daryl and Aaron surviving together in the middle of a zombie apocalypse and me, one leg smooth and the other dripping shaving cream all over my floor. Real life problems.
> 
> Anyhoo, here it is, Chapter 5! Sorry for the delay in posting this, aside from hairy legs, work has been really busy and I took some time out last weekend to do nice real life things. And this weekend I plan to get into all kinds of mischief so I doubt I’ll have much time to write. But I’ll be writing in my head.... that counts rights?
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you! All of you, those that are reading, those that are reading and reviewing and sending me messages. Just thank you, everyone for sticking with me and for all your support. It means the world to me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and I’d love to know what you thought. I’ll try to update as soon as I can.
> 
> Love to you all and I hope you all have awesome weekends! Happy reading :)

Daryl woke with a start. He was sweating and his body ached. He glanced to his side and be felt his stomach sink into his knees. Carol wasn't there. He shot up from his spot and stopped short when he spotted her standing just a few feet from where they had slept. He felt his face burn when his eyes travelled across her naked back as she reached around to fasten her bra into place. She moved slowly, her body stopping now and again when a certain movement pulled at the wound on her hip. He felt another wave of guilt at what he'd done, her words last night had done little to ease it. He continued to watch her as she rummaged through her bag and pulled out another shirt. He knew he should look away but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"You're being creepy."

Daryl turned to see Aaron sitting behind him. He felt himself blush and he flashed another look at carol to see if she heard Aaron speak. She had. She looked at him over her bare shoulder, her shirt held securely across her chest. He felt himself blush when she gave him a slight smile. He turned quickly to look at Aaron. "Shut up," he mumbled as he sat opposite his friend.

"Just saying," Aaron shrugged. "Women don't like that."

"Wasn't doin' nothin', he grumbled, glaring at Aaron. He took the hint and dropped the subject but Daryl noticed the smile he was trying to suppress. He huffed and tried to ignore his urge to glance over his shoulder again.

"We decided to head back to the road," Aaron said, packing his rucksack.

Daryl glanced up at him and frowned. We? This time he did glance over his shoulder at Carol, who was now fully dressed and pulling on her cloak, making sure she had all her weapons in easy to reach places. "Yeah?" Daryl asked, trying not to sound pissed that they'd made the decisions without him.

"We're heading back for the bike," he continued. "We're going to need it for future runs."

Daryl picked up his crossbow and started to check it over before they headed out. "Bike ain’t gonna take all'a us," he mumbled, narrowing his eyes at Aaron. His friend sighed and stopped what he was doing. He looked up at Daryl and paused before speaking but Daryl interrupted him before he could. "I'm not leavin' her," he said, his blood pulsing through his body as he prepared for a fight.

"Carol suggested I take the bike," Aaron said after a moment. "She said it would be better for the two of you to travel by foot."

Daryl wasn't sure if he'd heard Aaron right and he paused to allow his words to sink in. Carol suggested they go by foot. Just the two of them. Carol suggested that. What did that mean? He glanced back at her but she was too busy checking the items in her bag to pay them any attention.

"The plan is for us all to head to the bike," Aaron said, either not noticing Daryl's confusion or not wanting to draw attention to it. "Once we know everything is safe, I head to Alexandria and you follow by foot. When I get close enough, I'm going to radio back so they can prepare a car I can use to come back for you."

Daryl just nodded as he listened to the plan. He knew there were so many things that could go wrong and he wasn't comfortable with letting Aaron go off on his own. But he knew Aaron knew the area well and if anything went wrong at least he could easily change route with the bike better than he could with his car. "Bring Glenn with you," Daryl mumbled. "When you come back for us, bring Glenn." Aaron smirked at him over his show of concern but he said nothing and nodded in agreement.

"We ready?" Carol asked, stepping up to them both. "We need to move fast once we're out there," she said as both Daryl and Aaron picked up their belongings. She moved to the cave entrance and watched any sign of trouble while they checked their weapons.

"Let's do this," Daryl lifted his crossbow and moved to stand next to Carol. "I'll go first," he said to her. She nodded and moved aside for him to slip through.

Daryl jumped down from the tree and his eyes scanned the tree line for any sign of movement, walker or human. He heard Carol step up beside him, her handmade weapon raised in case she needed it. They waited for Aaron to squeeze through the cluster of trees and then Carol took off, leading the way through the woods. Her steps were just as sure as they were before, she bore no sign of an injury as they ran over the uneven terrain.

The woods were quiet as they travelled and it made Daryl feel uneasy. He glanced over at Aaron and they look they shared told him that he felt the same. Carol, however, seemed unfazed by the quiet. If anything, she seemed reassured by it. Daryl thought he had come to know these woods as well as he'd come to know the ones that surrounded the prison but seeing Carol here, watching her navigate through the area left him feeling like a novice. It wasn't something that he was used to.

"It’s too quiet," Aaron said thorough heavy breaths. At the sound of his voice Carol slowed to a fast walk.

"Its good quiet," she said, glancing up at the trees to see birds jumping from one branch to the other, chirping loudly.

As if on cue, all the birds in the trees took off at once, shrouding them in a sudden silence that it felt as though all the warmth had been sucked from the world. Aaron glanced over at Carol with wide eyes. "I take it that's bad silence," he whispered and even that sounded too loud.

"Very bad," Carol breathed. "We need to keep moving," she picked up the pace again but they hadn't gone far when she stopped suddenly, her weapon raised and her eyes scanning the woods.

"What is it?" Aaron asked looking for whatever it was that Carol noticed.

But Daryl had felt it too. A sudden change in the air that made the hair rise on the back of his neck. He knew on instinct that something was coming. Something was watching them.

"Go!" Carol's voice rang out through the silence and Daryl whipped around to see a herd of walkers clambering through the woods towards them.

Carol fired a bolt at the first walker that lunged forward, Daryl was at her side, taking down the one that sprang after the first had fallen.

"Behind us!”

Daryl glanced over his shoulder to see Aaron plunge his knife into a walker that appeared from behind.

"There's too many!" Aaron shouted over the groans and snarls that now filled the woods.

"Get out of here!" Carol shouted at them both.

"Not leavin' you', Daryl said, taking down another walker that approached them with his crossbow.

"We gotta go!" Aaron shouted. "We can't fight these, there's too many!"

A walker made a grab for Carol, Daryl pulled her out of the way and sunk his knife into its skull. She gave him a quick nod of thanks before grabbing his arm and pulling him. "This way!" She shouted at Aaron.

They began to run through the smaller group of walkers that had approached from behind, pushing them away with their feet or taking them down when they got too close. Daryl noticed that they worked well together; they kept each other in sight making it easier to watch each other's backs, they worked silently, communicating with looks and hand gestures. They moved as one. It was as though Carol had always been part of their team and he hoped that she could feel it too. He hoped she felt as though she belonged with them.

Daryl noticed his bike was still hidden in the bushes where he'd left it and he directed the group in the direction of it. As he cleared the branches, Carol and Aaron picked off the few walkers that had stumbled after them. They could still hear the others in the distance but Daryl knew they were far enough away for them to get Aaron on his way.

"All set," Daryl said as he turned back to look at Carol and Aaron. What he saw made his stomach drop. His body tensed.

Carol and Aaron were stood looking at each other with a look that Daryl recognised. "No," he said in a hard voice. He watched Carol look down at her feet while Aaron approached him. "I ain't goin'."

"We have to," Aaron said carefully.

"M'not leavin' her!" Daryl barked.

“You have to,” Carol said, stepping forward. “It will be easier to slip past the walkers if I’m on my own.”

“Then I’ll go,” Daryl argued. “Get on the bike.”

“Don’t do this,” she pleaded, her eyes softening as she looked up at him. “I’ve survived worse than this on my own out here but I can’t do it if I’m worrying about you.”

“Don’t need to worry if am right here,” Daryl pointed his finger to the ground where he stood in front of her. “Can’t survive alone no more.”

“I can,” Carol whispered to him. “Maybe you can’t... but I can.”

Daryl stared at her, momentarily floored by what she’d said. “You don’t have to,” he said to her. He watched her eyes dart away from him and he stepped to the side, moving back into her line of sight. “Hey,” he said, catching her attention. “You don’t.” Her eyes flickered up to his.

“I’m sorry.” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

“What for?” He leaned into her, tilting his head to bring his ear closer to her mouth.

“For this...”

Before Daryl realised what she’d done, he found himself cuffed to the handle bars of his bike. He looked down at his wrist, the handcuff too tight for him to squeeze his hand out of it. “Damn it!” He pulled at the cuff, stabbed his knife at it.

“I’m sorry,” Carol said again. She backed away from him and Daryl watched her, his chest aching as his heart threatened to beat right out if it. “Go,” she said, her features growing cold. “Just go.”

“No!” Daryl jerked the cuffs so hard the bike almost toppled over onto its side. Aaron jumped forward and Daryl felt his friend wrap an arm around his waist. “Don’t do this!”

“We have to go,” Aaron said, holding onto him and trying to push him onto the bike.

“Don’t do this!” Daryl shouted at her. “You can’t leave!”

“She’s not leaving,” Aaron said into his ear. “She’s following us, she’ll come to Alexandria. Won’t you?”

Daryl stared at Carol, waiting for her answer. She was going to run, he knew it. He could see it in her eyes. Daryl took a deep breath, drawing all his energy into one big push as he wrenched his wrist, hauling Aaron and the bike with him as he tried to reach Carol.

“Daryl!” Aaron managed to stop him but Daryl noticed the way Carol’s eyes softened just a touch.

“I’ll be there,” she said, locking eyes with Daryl. “I’ll come to Alexandria.”

Daryl took a breath, trying to calm himself. “Promise?” He asked.

“I promise,” she gave him a tiny smile.

“We have to go,” Aaron said after a moment. “I can hear the walkers, they’re catching up already.”

Daryl shifted on his feet, wanting to stay with Carol and keep her safe. “Go,” Carol said, stepping forward and placing her hands flat on his chest, “Please go.”

“If you’re not there by dark, I’mma come lookin’,” he said quietly to her. He heard her laugh softly; it was a sound he’d never grow tired of hearing.

“I’ll be there,” she said as she reached up onto her toes and pressed her lips to his cheek.

Daryl felt his cheeks grow warm, the small patch her lips had touched tingled. “Stay safe,” he mumbled. He watched her take a step back, a small smile that he knew was just for him pulled at her lips.

“Nine lives remember?” And with that she took off into the woods.

“Let’s go,” Aaron said, encouragingly.

Daryl watched Carol for a few more moments until movement out of the corner of his eye drew his attention. About 50 yards away, a dozen walkers were lumbering towards them. He glanced back to where he’d last seen Carol but she’d gone.

“She’ll be ok,” Aaron said. “She’s been out here a long time, she’ll survive.”

“Yeah,” Daryl said, climbing onto his bike and waiting for Aaron to do the same. “She’s tough, she’ll be ok.” He wasn’t sure if he was saying that for Aaron’s benefit or his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! I’m sorry to leave it like that!! I promise to update soon and please be gentle in your reviews :P xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s here, we’re here, all is right with the world. Except that The Walking Dead still isn’t on our tv.... wait a minute.... sound the alarms! Raise the flags! Release the hounds! All is not right with the world!!
> 
> ....
> 
> ....
> 
> I think I’ve lost my mind.
> 
> I’m very tired. And over-worked. For some reason, this seems to be a good state for me to write in. What is up with that?
> 
> Anyhoo, enough crazy rambling! Here’s chapter 6. I hope you enjoy, it’s a little bit different to what I’ve written so far and I wasn’t really sure about it. But I think it works... let me know what you think and if you’d like to see more of this type of thing.
> 
> Thank you to everyone that is commenting and sharing and reading. I adore you all!
> 
> Chapter 6 – woohoo! Bring it on!

_His chest ached as he ran. His lungs burning from exhaustion and the smoke filed air. A walker rounded the corner ahead of him, he lifted the metal pipe he held in his hand and brought it crashing down into the rotting skull with a satisfying crunch. His blood pumped with adrenaline, his ears thumping to the sound of his heart beat._

_“Up and over!”_

_He wasn’t sure who shouted but when he saw the iron fence, he didn’t waste any time in doing exactly that. He jumped over first, immediately on guard to take down any walkers on the other side of the fence. His eyes scanned the trees for any sign of marauding Terminus residents._

_“Head into the trees!” Rick shouted when he landed on the other side of the fence. Daryl led the way, glancing back every now and again to make sure the group was still together. They were quiet as they travelled, hoping that the burning remains of Terminus was enough to distract the walkers attention. They swiftly made their way to the clearing where Rick had buried the bag of guns. Daryl leaned against a tree, watching the group arguing with Rick on what they should do next. Daryl thought he was right, they didn’t deserve to live. When Rick glanced over at him, Daryl was about to nod when Carl spoke._

_“Dad..?”_

_Everyone turned to look at him, but the kid was staring into the trees. His eyes were wide, his face blank of expression as he took a step forward. Daryl and Rick turned to see Tyreese striding toward them through the trees, a sleeping Judith nestled against his chest._

_Daryl felt Rick rush past him, closely followed by Carl and Sasha._

_“I can’t believe it,” Glenn said, as he came to stand beside Daryl._

_“Yeah,” Daryl said in amazement. He and Glenn slowly approached Rick who was holding Judith and Carl close to him._

_“Thank you.” Rick reached for Tyreese’s shoulder and gripped him, giving him a grateful nod as he cried against Judith’s hair._

_Tyreese let go of Sasha and looked over at Rick and Carl. “I kept tellin’ her you’d be ok.” He smiled at them and turned to look at Sasha. “I knew we’d see you again.”_

_“I can’t believe you’re here,” Sasha said as she once again fell into her brothers arms._

_“How did you find us?” Carl asked, taking Judith into his arms and holding her tightly._

_Daryl moved closer and when Tyreese looked over at him, he noticed the other man’s eyes lose some of the joy they’d held when he’d been reunited with his sister. Tyreese stepped away from Sasha and moved toward Daryl. “I’m sorry,” he said, gently._

_Daryl frowned at him. “What for?” He asked._

_Tyreese reached behind him and for the first time, Daryl noticed what he was carrying. “I made a promise that I’d make sure you got this back.”_

_Daryl stared at the crossbow Tyreese held out to him but he couldn’t bring himself to take it. “Where’d you get that?”_

_“Did you do this?” Rick asked before Tyreese could speak. “Did you...?”_

_“It wasn’t me,” Tyreese interrupted, looking over at Rick._

_“There are others?” Rick looked around, his eyes scanning the trees hopefully._

_“Just me and Judith,” Tyreese said, looking back to Daryl. “Please take it. She promised she’d get me and Judith here safe, the least I could do is make sure you got this back.”_

_Daryl felt his throat clench, his heart jumped in his chest. “Who you talkin’ ‘bout?!” Daryl snapped, willing his heart to calm down._

_“You know who I’m talkin’ about,” Tyreese said softly._

_Daryl felt his eyes begin to water; his heart beat was so strong he could hear it ringing in his ears. “Where is she?” He asked, grabbing the crossbow from Tyreese._

_“Who are you talking about?” Rick asked as his eyes darted between the two._

_Daryl turned his eyes on Rick. “He’s talkin’ ‘bout Carol,” he said with a dangerous grumble. Rick looked back at him in bewilderment and he struggled to find the words._

_“She did this?” Rick’s voice was barely above a whisper as he turned to look back at Tyreese. “Alone?”_

_“Where is she?” Daryl asked again._

_“She’s gone,” Tyreese answered, his eyes flickering from Daryl to Rick before nervously glancing down at the ground._

_Daryl felt his whole body tense. Gone? What did that mean? “She...” he paused, taking a breath before he could ask the question he wasn’t sure he wanted an answer to. “Is she dead?” Daryl felt Rick’s hand land on his shoulder, gripping him reassuringly. He had to resist the urge not to push him away._

_“No,” Tyreese answered quickly. “She’s alive.”_

_"Fuck...” Daryl let out a breath and rubbed a hand over his face. “Where’d she go?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_“Whaddaya mean you don’t know?” Daryl asked, his anger radiating from him._

_“She took off,” Tyreese’s eyes watered and he looked over at Judith who was growing restless in Carl’s arms. “She said she couldn’t...” he looked toward Rick. “She didn’t think it would be right...”_

_Before he realised what he was doing, Daryl had launched himself at Rick. “This is your fault!”_

_“Daryl!” Glenn had rushed toward them but Daryl was too quick and threw his fist at Rick’s jaw._

_Rick fell to the ground and before he could try to get to his feet, Daryl knelt above him and punched him again._

_“Daryl, stop it!”_

_Daryl wasn’t sure who said it, he was too far gone. His ears were ringing, his blood searing through his veins, his judgment clouded._

_“This ain’t the time for this!”_

_Daryl felt someone grab his arms and haul him off Rick. It was Abraham. He kept a tight hold on him while Glenn and Maggie helped Rick to his feet. Judith was crying loudly, her cries echoing around them._

_“We can’t do this here,” Rick shook his head carefully as he edged slowly towards Daryl. “I know... I know she’s out here because of me,” Rick started, his feet shifting nervously. “We’ll find her brother,” he reached a hand to Daryl’s shoulder again and Daryl felt the tears running down his cheeks as he struggled to calm his shuddering breaths._

_“We can’t stay around here,” Abraham broke the tension. “We gotta go.”_

_“Abraham’s right,” Rick said to the group. “We need to get as far away from here as possible.”_

_“Let’s go everyone,” Michonne strode forward and indicated for the group to follow her. Daryl caught her eye and she nodded to him and Rick, giving them a moment together._

_Daryl let out an unsteady sigh and he chewed on his bottom lip. “We gotta find her,” he said, his anger suddenly disappearing when he looked up at Rick. The other man’s eyes were filled with anguish and for a moment they were quiet together, both thinking about the woman that had become a part of them._

_“We will,” Rick said, stepping closer and bowing his head close to Daryl’s._

_“She belongs with us,” Daryl said quietly._

_Rick brought an arm up and around Daryl’s shoulders. “We’ll find her.”_

Daryl pulled himself out of the memory and looked up at the sky. They were losing light. He figured they had about an hour before it got too dark to see the road. He pulled the inner gate back to look through the bars on the off chance she’d be there. He’d lost count of how many times he’d done it. The road was vacant and he slammed the gate shut once more. He banged the back of his head against the metal panel and slid down to the ground, his legs stretching out in front of him.

It had been 14 hours since they had left Carol in the woods. When he and Aaron had pulled up at the gates, Aaron had dashed off to find Rick while Daryl broke the cuffs attaching him to his bike. He hadn’t moved from the gate in all that time. Maggie stopped by, she told him Aaron was briefing Rick and Deanna on what had happened. She waited with him for awhile, they didn’t speak much but he appreciated her being there. Glenn had wandered over and had sent Maggie home. He offered to take watch so Daryl could get some rest but he’d sent them away with a grateful nod. A little while after that, Beth had walked by with Judith in her pushchair.

“I brought you something,” she said with a sweet smile. Daryl watched her reach down into a bag she had on her shoulder. She handed him a box. “It’s cold but it should still taste ok.” She tossed him a fork.

“Didn’t need to do that,” he mumbled to her as she scooped Judith from the pushchair and sat on the grass by the gate.

“I know,” she said, holding Judith on her knees while the baby gurgled happily.

Daryl watched her play with Judith for a moment. It was the first sense of peace he’d had all day. Looking at Beth and Judith made him remember the days they’d found each other. The unlikely circumstances that brought them all back together were so incredible that it gave him hope. If they were able to bring the group back together, after everything they’d been through, then bringing Carol back shouldn’t be so hard. Right?

“She’ll be here,” Beth said, looking at him with those big eyes. “I know she will.”

“Yeah,” he mumbled, leaning against the wall. He wasn’t hungry but Daryl opened the box and began to pick at the cold pasta just for something to occupy his mind.

“She will, Daryl,” Beth said strongly.

“Yeah.”

He’d held Judith for a while and allowed Beth to sing a little as they tried to lull the baby to sleep. That was four hours ago and there was still no sign of her. Daryl let his head fall into hands.

“How long’s it been?”

Daryl’s eyes shot up to see Rick standing in front of him, a rifle under his arm and his gun in its holster. He was wearing the jacket he usually wore when venturing outside. “Over 14 hours,” he said. He watched Rick as he checked the sky and Daryl knew he was trying to figure out how much light they had left.

“It’s been too long,” Rick said. “Aaron said she’d be here before dark but we’re not doing this again. We’re not leaving her out there alone.” Daryl just stared at him for a moment, watching his friend as he checked his rifle and his gun. He looked up at Daryl and stepped closer. “You with me, brother?” He offered Daryl his hand.

“Hell yeah,” Daryl said, gripping Rick’s hand and letting him pull him to his feet.

“Let’s go get her back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team Rickyl to the rescue! Is that a thing? Rickyl. Ricckkkkyyll. I like the way it sounds. Or maybe Darick. Drickyl. Dick. Lol!
> 
> I’mma get my crazy ass outta here before I say something stupid...
> 
> Thanks for reading! X


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I had a sick day today which sucks arse for me but is great for you because it meant I got to post this. So yey for you but I’m going to crawl straight into bed after this.
> 
> I’ve had this chapter written for sometime but I wanted to work out a few other things coming up later before I typed this up and posted it. Yes, I’m one of those weird people that hand write everything first :) I get my best ideas when I write something by hand first.
> 
> Anyhow, here it is! I actually had a lot of fun writing this even though at times it was quite hard to find the right words for the right moments. Rickyl is fun though!
> 
> Thank you to everyone for sticking with me and this story. Thank you to everyone that has read, liked, commented and all that jazz. I really appreciate it all and you guys mean the world to me. Thank you! Also, thank you to everyone that has sent me messages. I haven’t had chance to reply to everyone yet but I will! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and thank you so so much!
> 
> Happy reading xxx

Rick was driving. They were speeding along the road in the direction of where they had found the bike. Daryl figured it was the best place to start. They drove in relative silence for the first few miles; both of them too focused on keeping a look out for her to make any real conversation.

"What happened?" Rick asked suddenly.

Daryl glanced over at him for a moment before returning his eyes to the window. "Thought Aaron told ya’ll,” he mumbled.

"Yeah," Rick said. It was obvious he was holding something back. "He said she was injured."

"I was stupid," Daryl said in a clipped tone, letting Rick know that this topic wasn't going to be part of their conversation. However, Rick didn’t seem to pick up on it and continued with his train of thought.

“What did you do?” He asked.

Daryl didn’t respond. He remained quiet for some time, his eyes scanning the tree line and dirt tracks for any sign that someone had been there. As the car continued speeding a long, a flash of something in the bushes caught his eye. He turned in his seat to try to look out the back window. “Stop the car!”

Rick slammed down on the breaks so hard they both lurched forward in their seats. “Damn it!” Rick rubbed at his chest where he had collided with the steering wheel.

Daryl winced at the pain in his side from banging into the dashboard and steadied himself enough to jump out of the car. He began walking back toward the bushes to see what it was that had caught his eye.

“What is it?” Rick asked, jogging along the road to catch up with him.

“Thought I saw somethin’,” Daryl said, lifting his crossbow and loading it with a bolt. As they neared the area, he heard Rick pull out his gun and release the safety with a sharp click.

“What are we looking for?” Rick asked.

“Dunno,” Daryl grumbled as he walked cautiously through the bushes. He saw something then, something hanging low on a branch. He ran toward it.

“What is that?” Rick asked, running after him.

“It’s a cloak,” Daryl said as he pulled the familiar material off the branches.

“Is that blood?” Rick narrowed his eyes at the dark brown patches covering the material.

“Yeah,” Daryl shook the cloak out and lifted it so they could get a better look.

“That looks fresh,” Rick pointed his gun at patches on the shoulders that was still glistening slightly.

“Yeah, it does.” Daryl sighed and looked over at Rick. “It’s hers.” For some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to say her name.

“You sure?” Rick asked, taking hold of the cloak and pulling it from Daryl’s hands.

“Yeah.” Daryl felt bile rise in his throat and he walked away from Rick. He stood looking into the trees, his back to Rick as he tried to focus on what he should do next. “She was wearin’ it when she left.”

“She could still be close,” Rick said, walking up to Daryl and handing him back the cloak. “If she’s injured, she won’t have gotten far.”

Daryl looked down at the newer patches of blood on the cloak. He couldn’t see any rips or holes in the material where the patches were. He frowned. He lifted the cloak to his nose and took a deep breath, ignoring Rick’s confused frown. “Walker blood,” he mumbled, shaking his head, trying to rid his nose of the pungent rotten smell that he could almost taste in the back of his mouth.

“That’s what all these patches must be,” Rick said, looking down at the cloak. “She’s using it disguise her scent. Smart.”

“She was always listenin’,” Daryl said, rolling up the cloak and hiding it in the bushes. “She heard everythin’ everyone said, she took it in. Most people didn’t think she could be out here on her own but she could. She’s strong.”

“I never doubted it,” Rick scratched at the back of his head. “I know she’s strong.”

“She’s stronger than all a us,” Daryl said to him. “She just never knew it.”

Rick laughed softly and looked down at the ground. Daryl frowned at him but waited for him to say whatever it was he found amusing. “Carol and I.... before I told her to leave...” he paused. They’d had a few conversations about Rick’s decision to banish Carol but it was still sore point between them. Daryl knew that Rick wished he could take it back, he was out here with him to atone for what he’d done but he couldn’t help the feeling of blame and betrayal he still held for Rick. “She said something similar to me. That she didn’t know she could be strong, that she had always been strong.” Daryl wasn’t sure what to say. He watched a look of concentration create deep creases on Rick’s face as he looked down at his boots. He lifted his head slightly and looked at Daryl for a moment as if he were about to say something. Daryl waited but Rick let out a deep sigh and turned to look into the woods. “If Carol was using this as we think she was, what made her get rid of it?”

The change in conversation was surprising but Daryl didn’t question it. “Dunno,” Daryl mumbled. He glanced down at the ground and shifted some of the leaves with his boots. “Can’t see no tracks,” he said. “If she was here, she covered them up well,” he said angrily. “Just like she did near Atlanta.”

“We’ll find her,” Rick said to him again.

Daryl frowned. “Should’a never left her.”

“You didn’t have a choice,” Rick said sympathetically. “From what Aaron said, as soon as you spotted the walkers Carol wanted you out of there. There was no way she would have let you stay.”

“Cuffed me to my damn bike,” Daryl mumbled.

“Sounds like her,” Rick said with a smile.

“Yeah,” Daryl scoffed, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Come on,” Rick began to head further into the woods. “We’re losing daylight.”

The short search into the woods had brought up nothing. Heavy rain fall meant that they had no choice but to give up and head back to the car. Daryl had wanted to stay but Rick made him leave. He knew it made sense to pick up the search first thing the next morning but he couldn’t bear to think of Carol out in the woods on her own for one more night. They’d fought the entire ride home, Daryl had threatened Rick with violence but Rick had followed his usual pattern and spoke to him with a calmness that only irritated Daryl more.

The safe zone came into view and the gates swung open without them having to slow the car. Once they drove through the gates, Daryl jumped out of the car before Rick had put on the brakes.

“Daryl!”

He ignored Rick, wanting nothing more than to get away from him. He began marching toward the houses and hoped that no one tried to talk to him.

“Daryl!” Rick called him again. “We’ll go back first thing in the morning,” he said, running to catch him up.

“I can go alone,” Daryl growled. “Don’t need your help!”

As Daryl walked, he passed Aaron and Eric’s house. Aaron was standing on the porch. “Thank god you’re home!” he ran down the steps, heading straight for them but Daryl kept walking, brushing off the other man with a wave of his hand. “Daryl, hold up. Please!”

“Leave me alone!” Daryl turned sharply and stalked toward Rick and Aaron. He waved his crossbow at them threateningly but they remained where they were, watching him carefully. “Just get away from me, d’you hear?!” He was about to turn away when movement on Aaron’s porch caught his attention. He froze, his eyes adjusting to what he was seeing.

“ _Be there by dark_ , he said.”

Daryl could hear her voice, he could see her standing there but he couldn’t bring himself to believe it.

“So I was here by dark and guess what? He wasn’t here.” Carol looked over at him from the door to Aaron’s house with a slight smile.

Daryl felt as though his body were suddenly sapped of all his energy. “Carol?”

Her smile grew and she walked out onto the porch to stand at the top of the steps. She leaned against the railings and folded her arms across her chest. “Where you been, Pookie?”

Daryl dropped his crossbow at his feet and ran. As soon as he arrived at the bottom of the steps he reached out for her and pulled her off the porch, into his open arms. He felt something rising inside him when her arms circled around his neck. She held onto him tightly and he heard her laugh softly in his ear as she pressed her cheek to his. He tightened his arms around her, bringing her feet of the ground for a moment.

When she was firmly back on the ground, she pulled away slightly, her arms releasing his neck. She rested her hands against his chest and looked into his face. Daryl looked at the happy tears in her eyes and he smiled. Her hands crept up to his face and brushed at his cheeks. He realised he was crying. He dropped his head to her shoulder and she leaned against him, whispering something in his ear that he couldn’t really hear. She pressed her body into him and he brought his hands up to rest at the back of her neck.

Daryl didn’t want to move. He wanted to stay as they were. He wanted to keep her close, just like she was. He wanted to keep her safe.  He sighed against her and he felt as though something had been lifted from his shoulders. Something he’d been carrying around for months and not even known it. The relief was overwhelming and he stepped closer to her, closing the gap she had put between them. His hands travelled up her neck and twisted into her hair. Her arms snaked around her waist this time as her head fell against his shoulder.

Carol suddenly stiffened in his arms. He stepped back and looked down at her but she was looking over his shoulder, seemingly frozen in place. The same fear she’d had in her eyes when he said her name in the cave was back. She was filled with the same apprehension he’d seen in her when he tried to talk her into coming back with them. Daryl knew, even without turning, that she had seen Rick.

Daryl carefully stepped away from her and turned to face him. He remained close by her side for her benefit; he knew Rick wouldn’t hurt her. He watched his brother as he cautiously took a few steps forward, his hand wiped across his face as he stared at Carol in stunned surprise.  Daryl could see the way she hardened her stance under his gaze and she kept her eyes on him, watching for any sign of the animosity he had shown when she’d last seen him.

Without warning Rick marched toward her. It all happened so fast. Daryl noticed Carol’s eyes widen in fear for a moment, her hand automatically reaching for the weapons that were no longer at her belt. Daryl started to reach for Rick but he got to Carol first. Her arms flew out to the side, one hand colliding with Daryl’s chest and he gripped it tightly to let her know he was there. Rick’s arms wrapped around her neck, one of his hands pulling her head closer to him as he held her. She gasped as she crashed into his chest.

“I’m sorry,” Rick whispered against her neck as held her tightly. “I’m so sorry...” his head dropped to her shoulder and he let out a pained sob.

Daryl felt Carol’s hand loosen in his and he let her go. He took a step back but kept his eyes on them. He watched her hands come up to Rick’s back and she tentatively returned his embrace.

Rick pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes. “Are you ok?” He asked.

Carol looked slightly dazed but she gave a weak smile and nodded. Rick pulled her back into another hug and this time she reciprocated wholeheartedly. Daryl stepped forward, one hand resting on Rick’s back while the other landed on the back of Carol’s head. 

“You’re here,” he said as she lifted her eyes to look at him. “You’re here.”

One of her hands came up to his cheek and she smiled. “I promised you I would be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey! A happy reunion! I hope this made up for cutting the original reunion in No Sanctuary out of this story. I’d love to know what you all think so drop me a comment or a PM - I’d love to get to know more of you :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! xxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I’m sorry! I’ve been super busy and I just haven’t had the time to type up all my chapters. But you’ll be happy to know that I have three more chapters ready to be typed up and I hope to post them much quicker than this one.
> 
> However, I do come bearing gifts after my absence! An extra long chapter :) Does that kinda make up for it? Maybe? Probably not but I do promise to try harder at getting updates out quicker.
> 
> Thank you to everyone that is reading and thank you to those that are sharing their thoughts with me. You all mean the world to me! And also, a special thank you to all the very kind people that sent me good vibes while I was ill. That was so sweet, I’m sending you all big hugs!
> 
> Anyway, here’s the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and as always, I’d love to hear from you and any feedback is most welcome.
> 
> Ok, now I’m taking my ass to bed. Night night folks! x

Daryl wanted to take Carol back to the house, to his home. Their home now. He waited for Rick to step away from her before he placed his hand at the bottom of her back and tried to move her in the direction of their house. She stopped walking and turned to look over at Aaron.

“Daryl,” Aaron sighed and looked at the ground for a moment before looking back at him. “Carol has to stay here tonight.”

“What?” Daryl asked, narrowing his eyes at his partner.

“Deanna agreed that she can stay the night,” Aaron said, carefully. “But she has to stay here until she can be interviewed in the morning.”

“Ain’t happenin’,” Daryl stepped in front of Carol protectively.

“She’s coming home,” Rick said, stepping up beside Daryl.

“Look,” Aaron levelled his eyes at them both but kept his voice gentle and understanding. “Deanna is doing what you wanted her do, she’s being cautious of the people of we let in here. She didn’t even want to let Carol stay but I managed to convince her that she was part of your family. That she wouldn’t be a threat to us.”

“She saved your life,” Rick said through gritted teeth.

“I know that!” Aaron barked, starting to lose his temper. “Why do think I fought for her?”

“It’s ok,” Carol spoke up, her hands landing on Rick and Daryl’s shoulders. They both turned to look at her. “It’s just one night.”

“You should be with family,” Rick said, bending a little to look into her eyes. “Deanna doesn’t get to decide on this alone.”

“She’s in charge here,” Carol said slowly. “You can’t make an exception for me. We all have to do what we have to do.” She shrugged her shoulders but gave them both a slight smile.

“I’ll go talk to her,” Rick looked at Daryl. “Stay with her.”

Daryl nodded and turned to look at Carol. “I don’t need a guard,” she said after a minute. Daryl scoffed at her and went to pick up his crossbow where it had let it fall to the ground.

“Come on,” he said to her as he headed for Aaron’s house.

“So... you’re staying too?” Aaron asked as he followed Daryl onto the porch.

“Where she goes, I go.” Daryl turned to look at Carol and he beckoned her toward him.

“I better tell Eric we have another staying for dinner,” Aaron said with a smile. He waited for the two of them to enter the house before he closed the door behind him and headed for the kitchen.

Carol stood nervously at the door, her eyes flickering towards Daryl every now and again. He propped his crossbow up against the wall and headed for the living room. Carol’s belongings were neatly piled on the floor next to the sofa and he placed his own next to hers. He turned to look at her. She looked worried. She looked exactly as he’d felt when they first arrived at the safe zone. She was consumed by mistrust and it hurt him to see it.

“You didn’t think I was going to come here, did you?” She asked after a moment.

Daryl rubbed at the back of his head. The first wave of guilt hit him when he could see the hurt in her eyes. She thought he didn’t trust her. “You promised,” he mumbled. “I knew you was comin’.” He moved further into the room in the hope that she might come in too.

“But you went out looking for me,” she said quietly. Daryl watched her walk further into the room, sticking close to the walls as if she were trying to make herself invisible. She turned to look at him, her arms folding across her chest protectively.

“Thought somethin’ might a happened to you,” he watched her nod slightly at his words but she didn’t say anything else. He stood awkwardly for a moment, watching her as her eyes flickered over to the window. He wasn’t sure what he should do or say. He chewed on his lip, mulling over the words that were burning in his mind. “Sorry I wasn’t here when... you know.”

Carol smiled then and looked over at him. “I punched the guy on gate,” she said, walking toward him.

Daryl frowned at her but he felt a smile tug at his lips. “Nicholas?”

“I didn’t get his name,” she said as she took a seat on the sofa. “He threatened to shoot me if I didn’t leave and then cried when I punched him in the face.”

“Yeah, that’s him,” Daryl scoffed and chose to sit in the arm chair opposite her. He could see her laughing a little and he welcomed the change in her.

“Quite the greeting,” she muttered, clasping her hands and leaning forward, her elbows resting against her knees. “Deanna saw what happened though. Aaron was there, thankfully. I wouldn’t be here if not for him.”

“Rick won’t let her kick you out,” Daryl said, growing serious again. “I won’t either.”

Carol brought her hands up to her face and she gave a mirthless laugh. “Maybe it’s best if you do.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He frowned at her.

“This place...” she folded her arms across her chest and sighed. “It seems perfect. It’s the type of place I want for you all.”

“Its home,” Daryl said.

“But it’s not my home,” she said, looking over at him. “I don’t know where I’d fit in now.”

“Don’t matter,” he said, standing up and making his way over to her. He looked down at her but Carol’s eyes lowered to the ground. “You belong here, with us.”

Carol stood up too and she manoeuvred herself around him, careful not to touch him. He could tell that there was something she wanted to say, he could see it in the way she avoided his eyes.

“Say whatever’s on your mind,” he said, moving toward her. Her eyes flickered to his and he could see that they were filled with unshed tears. Before either of them could say anything else, Aaron appeared in doorway.

“Dinner’s ready,” he announced with a smile, oblivious to what he’d interrupted.

“In a minute,” Daryl shot Aaron a look but Carol had already walked around him and was heading for Aaron.

“Thank you,” she said as she passed him and headed for the dining room.

“What was that?” Aaron asked when it was just the two of them in the room.

“Nothin’,” Daryl mumbled.

Aaron nodded, knowing to drop the subject.

“We’ve set Carol up in the back bedroom,” Aaron said after a pause. “I’ve put some stuff in there for you too. In case you need it.”

“Thanks,” Daryl said, not bothering to think too much into the fact that he assumed they would be staying in the same room. Truth be told, it gave him an excuse to follow Carol to her room after dinner. He didn’t plan on being anymore than a few feet away from her.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Eric had done most of the talking but it seemed that he and Carol had taken quite a shinning to one another.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve had a casserole,” Carol said, pushing away the remains of her food. She let out a content sigh but Daryl noticed that she hadn’t eaten much of the portion Eric had given her.

“Can I get you anything else?” Eric asked, looking down at the food still on her plate.

“No, thank you,” she smiled at him. “I’m sure it won’t take me long to get used to portions that size but it won’t be tonight.”

Eric chuckled slightly. “Of course,” he looked at her apologetically. “I’m sorry.”

“No need to be,” she said, giving him a reassuring smile. “It was lovely. You’re a very good cook.”

“Thanks but its much better when I can use fresh rabbit instead of tinned meat,” Eric said, his eyes narrowing towards Aaron.

“I’m working on it!” Aaron said around a mouth full of food. Carol laughed softly and she looked at Daryl for a moment. He gave her a slight smile and he felt her nudge his knee with her own under the table.

“She can cook too,” Daryl said, speaking for the first time since they’d sat down to dinner.

“That’s great! Maybe you can help me with some baking in the morning?” Eric looked excitedly over at Carol. “It’s Natalie Miller’s 80th birthday and we have a little party planned for her tomorrow evening.”

“I’d like that,” Carol said with a smile. Daryl noticed the tightness in her smile, the forced happiness obvious to no one but him. He knew what she was thinking. She was wondering if she’d be here tomorrow evening.

The rest of the dinner passed in much the same way and when Eric stood to clear the table, Carol was up with him, picking up Daryl’s empty plate along with her own.

“Oh, you don’t need to do that,” Eric laughed and took the plates from her. “You must be tired, why don’t you head on up to bed?”

Carol smiled slightly. “I’d be much more interested in taking advantage of your running water.”

“Oh of course!” Eric put down the plate he was holding and turned to face them. “I bet you’ll want to shower too, Daryl.” He said to him. Daryl looked over at Aaron who was trying to hold back a smirk. “Why don’t the two of you go together?”

Silence hung in the air over the group. Daryl looked toward Carol and noticed the way her cheeks were flushed. Aaron burst into laughter and Daryl watched as the realisation dawned on Eric.

“I’m sorry!” He said quickly, his face turning red. “I didn’t mean it like that,” he said to the two of them. He picked up a tea towel he’d been using and threw it at Aaron. “Stop laughing!” He hissed, a smile tugging at his own lips.

“There are two showers up stairs,” Aaron explained, trying to sober his laughing fit. “We have the main bathroom and a smaller shower room.”

Aaron and Eric gave them instructions on where everything was upstairs and Carol thanked them as she headed into the living room. Daryl narrowed his eyes at Aaron and Eric when he turned to see that they were looking at him with knowing grins.

“Fuck off,” he grumbled as he turned and followed Carol into the living room. He could hear them trying to stifle their laughter behind him.

When he got into the living room he saw that Carol had already collected her belongings and she was holding his crossbow. “Lead the way,” she said with a shy smile as he held the bow out for him. Daryl shouldered his bag and collected his crossbow as he walked past her and headed for the stairs. He made sure she had everything she needed in the main bathroom and then headed for the shower room. He undressed quickly and he let out a sigh as he stepped into the warm water.

Standing under the spray, he felt as though all the pressure of the last few days was being washed away with the dirt. He felt more at ease than he ever had. Carol was with them again. She was in the same house, she was in a room just a few feet away from him. At the thought of Carol, he felt some measure of worry seep back into his mind and he sighed.

Carol had changed. They’d all changed. After everything they’d been through he expected no different. But he worried that the change in Carol meant she would be harder than ever to reach. In the past, she had always made things easier for him. She had been the one to seek his friendship, to reach out and open up to him. Which in turn had allowed him to begin to open up to her. But from what he’d seen of her so far, that was no longer something that was a part of her. She didn’t seem to want to be close to anyone anymore. She hadn’t asked about the rest of the group, not even Tyreese or Judith who she had spent a lot of time travelling with. She seemed to be more guarded than he’d ever seen her. The strength she radiated was like a brick wall he couldn’t see through. She was distant and hesitant, things he hadn’t seen in her since before she’d slammed a pick axe in her husband’s skull. Daryl knew that if he wanted things to be as they had been, that he’d have to be the one to reach out to her.

The water had cooled slightly and Daryl pushed away his brooding thoughts and finished cleaning up. He quickly changed and headed to the bedroom that Aaron had set up for Carol. As he walked past the bathroom, he could still hear the shower running. He walked into the bedroom and he noticed that there were fresh clothes for Carol on the bed. There was also a cot that hadn’t been made up but there were clean sheets and a spare pillow on top of it. He wouldn’t use the cot and he knew Aaron would know that too. He placed his belongings next to the cot and began to set up a place to sleep on the floor with the sheets.

“You don’t have to stay,” Carol said from behind him.

Daryl ignored the stab of hurt he felt at her words. “Ain’t got nowhere better to be,” he mumbled over his shoulder.

“Wouldn’t you rather be in your own bed?” Her voice was softer, kinder than it had been. He could hear her feet against the floor boards as she moved from the doorway to the bed.

“Don’t use it much,” he said, turning to look at her. He froze momentarily, his eyes taking her in. She was wrapped in a large towel that she held securely against her chest as she looked through the small pile of clothes on the bed.

Daryl wasn’t sure if he should stay or leave. At the prison, they had gotten used to some semblance of modesty but before that they had spent months on the road. Their group had become used to changing in front of each other, bathing in groups so that someone could always be on lookout. He’d seen her in various stages of undress. Seeing one another with very little clothes on was the least of the worries on the road. But that was a long time ago and things had changed since then. His friendship with Carol had changed. His feelings for her had changed. He wasn’t exactly sure of those feelings or what they meant but he knew they were different. His chest ached in ways it never had before and he felt an unbearable need to stay as close to her as he possibly could. But he was worried it was too much. Would his behaviour be suffocating to her?

He was staring at her when she turned to look at him. She looked to the ground for a moment before finding his eyes again. “Once I’ve changed...” she chewed nervously on her bottom lip. “I need help cleaning the wound.” She gestured to the direction of her lip.

Daryl caught onto what she was asking him and nodded. “I can help,” he said quietly. He noticed the relieved smile that tugged at her lips.

“Thank you,” she said softly as she turned her back to him again and picked up her clothing.

Daryl took that as a sign she was ok with him staying where he was but he picked up his crossbow and sat down on the bed he’d made. He kept his eyes focused on cleaning his crossbow but he could see Carol’s blurry shape moving around in his peripheral vision.

“I’m ready,” she said suddenly. Daryl looked over at her. She was standing at the end of the bed, dressed in a blue tank top and grey track pants. She held a fresh bandage and a tube of cream in her hands. “I’ve already done what I could but I can’t see the back to put this on,” she held up the bandage.

Daryl practically threw his crossbow to the side and jumped up. “I got it,” he said, taking the bandage and cream from her before she could change her mind.

Carol smirked at him and shook her head slightly as she turned her back to him. She rolled down the top of her track pants just enough for him to see the angry red wound.

“Someone check it?” He asked, applying the cream to the wound as carefully as he could. She flinched at the contact and he wasn’t sure if it was a reaction to the cream or his hands. He muttered a quick apology to be sure.

“A young woman checked it earlier,” she said softly. “Rosita?” Daryl grunted as he worked to let her know she had the name correct. “She wants to give me some shots. I have to go back tomorrow.” Daryl felt her turn slightly and he looked up to see her looking down at him over her shoulder. He quickly glanced back at what he was doing.

“She give you this stuff?” He asked as he folded the bandage into a neat square and began taping it to her skin.

“Yeah,” she let out a sigh.

Daryl made sure that the bandage was secure and then stood up. He hovered behind her, unsure what to do as he watched her carefully rearrange her pants over the bandage. She turned slowly and he stepped back a little.

“You ok?” She asked, her eyes coming up to meet his almost shyly.

“Yeah,” he shrugged and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. “You?”

She smiled then. “Gotta be.”

Daryl returned her smile at that. They stood quietly for a moment. Carol folded her arms around her chest and Daryl looked down at his shoes. He cleared his throat and met her eyes again. “M’glad you’re here.”

Carol smiled again but this time it was brighter. She tilted her head at him, her arms uncurled from her body. “Good,” she said, lifting a hand to rest on his chest. Daryl felt the warmth of her hand seep through his clothes. “Cause you’re stuck with me now.”

Daryl hesitated for a moment before lifting both hands to cover hers and pressing it firmly against his chest. He wondered briefly is she could feel his heart beating hard beneath her fingers.

“Good,” he mumbled, smiling at her from under his hair. “Cause am not lettin’ you go nowhere without me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww, it’s all warm and gooey. I feel all fuzzy :) I hope you all enjoyed and thank you so so much for reading xxx


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a spider in my home. A spider! And not just a spider, it was a HUGE spider! It was that big I had to use a pint glass to catch it. How dare it! Blurgh! *shudders* So now I’m going slightly crazy and I keep thinking I can see things moving out of the corner of my eye. Ack!
> 
> Anyway, crazy and phobias aside, chapter 9! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it. Another slightly longer chapter than usual, I just couldn’t stop writing!
> 
> Thank you to everyone that is still reading and thank you to all that are reviewing or adding me alerts and such. Much love to you all!
> 
> Ok so I’ve looked over at where I spotted the spider like 6,000 times so I’m going to bed and I’m going to try to put that little fucker out my mind! I hope you like the chapter and I do let me know what you think!
> 
> Happy reading! x

Chapter 09

Daryl woke with a start, unsure what it was that had woken him. He let out a sigh and rolled over onto his side. That’s when he realised what had woken him. He’d bumped into something warm and soft next to him. He froze.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Carol’s voice floated to him in the dark. He felt her shift next to him. “I’m sorry.”

“S’okay,” he mumbled. He turned his head to look at her and he could see her eyes shimmering in the moonlight that filtered in from the open window. “You ok?”

“I couldn’t sleep in that bed,” she said with a sigh. “It’s been too long.”

Daryl knew exactly what she meant. He had his own room in the house he shared with the others but he could count the number of times he’d slept in his bed on one hand. He watched her fidget next to him, he could see more of her now that his eyes were adjusting to the darkness. “C’m’ere,” he said, moving over in his makeshift bed. He watched her roll onto her side but she didn’t move onto the sheets. Daryl frowned and he lifted his hand to her waist. He pulled her toward him and she shuffled onto the sheets. He pulled the pillow from under his head so they could share it.

They lay opposite each other, their faces close together. He could just make out the outline of her facial features, she was smiling. “Just like old times,” she whispered with a soft laugh.

“Yeah,” Daryl felt himself smile too. “Seems a long time ago.”

They were talking about the winter months before they found the prison. When Lori and T-Dog and Hershel were still alive. He, Carol and T-Dog were the outsiders of the group. They didn’t have family, they didn’t have a significant other. But they had each other. On the colder nights, Carol would sleep between him and T-Dog. They often shared blankets, hoping to share their body heat. On the better days, when they’d eaten well and had been lucky to find somewhere safe to rest for the night, the three of them would still sleep close to each other. They would talk and laugh, and he and Carol would make fun of T-Dog for always being the first to fall asleep. It was then that Carol would lay on her side and talk. He’d learnt a lot about her that way. He knew she’d once dreamt of being a nurse, of helping people when they needed it most. He knew the names of the six kids she’d dreamt of having when she was 15. He knew about the church folk that had told her God had wanted her to stay with Ed after the first time he’d put her in hospital. She’d talked so freely on those nights.

“We had it good there for awhile.” There was so much warmth in her voice.

“Could be like that here,” he said softly. “You just gotta try.”

“We can’t go back, Daryl,” she whispered. “We have to keep moving forward.”

Daryl pondered her words deeply. “But we...” he stopped, unsure what he wanted to say. He watched the smile return to her face and she shuffled closer to him, her nose touching his. He froze automatically when he felt her hand land on his waist and he was thankful when she wasn’t put off by his reaction. If anything, she relaxed into him even more. After a few deep breaths, Daryl felt himself begin to relax too. He looked at Carol’s face again, her eyes were closed and she seemed more content than he had seen her in a long time. The need to hold her returned. We have to keep moving forward. He took a breath and tried to ignore the nerves in his stomach as he finally found the courage to do just that. As not to startle her, he carefully lifted his underneath arm and nudged at the top of Carol’s head. She opened her eyes and looked up at his arm for a moment before lifting her head so he could slip his arm under. When her head rested against his bicep, he curled the rest of his arm around her head as she nestled into his chest. He brought his top arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Carol wriggled against him, he felt her arm on his waist tighten around him and she slipped a leg between his. She gave a content sigh and melted against him. Daryl smiled.

“Cosy?” He asked, a laugh escaping his lips.

“Hmmmm,” she sounded sleepy.

Daryl tightened his arms around her. “We’ll move forward together,” he said against her soft hair. “Me and You.”

He felt her nod slowly against him and her hand that was wedged between them grasped hold of his shirt. “Always.”

When Daryl opened his eyes several hours later, he was alone on the floor. He glanced around the room and noticed that the bed had been made, Carol’s belongings had been neatly piled on the window seat and the clothes she had slept in were folded on the end of the bed. He was surprised that he hadn’t woken up while she’d been tidying the room. He had never slept that well, even the tiniest sound had him jolting from his sleep, even before the fall.

He got up from his makeshift bed and tidied away the sheets he’d used. He quickly changed and freshened up in the bathroom before making his way downstairs to search for Carol. As he reached the last step on the stairs he noticed Aaron sitting in the living room reading a book.

“She’s in the kitchen,” Aaron said, still focused on his book. “They’re making breakfast. I think they were siblings in another life.” Aaron laughed and looked up.

“She seem ok?” Daryl asked as he walked into the living room.

Aaron shrugged and looked toward the kitchen. “She was quiet,” he said before looking back at Daryl. “But then she started cooking with Eric and now they’re chatting away like long lost buddies.”

Daryl just nodded and moved to sit on the sofa opposite Aaron.

“Did something happen?” Aaron asked after a pause. Daryl shrugged and looked in the direction of the kitchen. “You’re worried she’s not going to stay here,” he said quietly.

“Said she’d stay,” Daryl looked over at Aaron from under his hair. He watched his friend nod slowly, a kind smile pulling at his lips.

“That doesn’t mean that you’re any less worried,” he said.

At times, Daryl hated that Aaron was able to read him so easily. He sighed. “S’different,” he said in a quiet voice. He knew that Carol and Eric were too far away to hear them talking but he still wanted to be sure.

“That’s to be expected,” Aaron nodded his head. He seemed deep in thought.

“Waddaya mean?” Daryl asked with a frown.

“Think about how much you changed after the prison, the things that happened to your group and the results of them,” Aaron leaned forward in his chair and focused on Daryl. “Now, try to imagine what that would have been like if you had been on your own.”

Daryl didn’t need to imagine it. He already knew. He’d seen what happened to people that were alone too long. He’d also seen what other people did to lone travellers. His stomach churned at the thought of what could have happened to Carol if she’d been out there much longer. Would he have had the guts to put her down if he’d found her tied to a tree?

“What happened?” Aaron asked, pulling Daryl from his dark thoughts. “Why was she alone?”

Daryl lowered his eyes to the ground and remained quiet for a moment. “Don’t matter now,” he said eventually.

“But you’re still thinking about it,” Aaron said knowingly. “Whatever it was, plus being alone out there, it’s changed her. It’ll take her a little while to adjust to this place but she will. She’s still the Carol you knew and were close to, she’s just different now.”

Daryl chewed on his bottom lip and let Aaron’s words sink in. He thought about Bob, how he’d been after he’d been alone for so long. Suddenly, things started to fall into place. Bob had been hesitant about joining another group. He didn’t want to see more friends die in this new world. But Bob had gotten over his fear, he worked through his demons and eventually opened up. He became one of them. He had been family. Carol was already family. She just needed reminding.

“Breakfast is ready.”

Daryl looked up to see Eric standing in the doorway. He smiled at Aaron and headed back into the kitchen.

“Let’s go,” Aaron pushed himself up off the sofa and followed Eric.

Daryl watched him go and then leaned back into the sofa, his mind still in overdrive. It didn’t feel like he’d been sitting there that long but when he next looked toward the doorway Aaron had walked through, Carol was leaning against the door frame, her arms folded over her chest.

“Where’d you go?” She asked, with a slight smile.

“Just thinkin’ ‘bout Bob,” he mumbled, his voice sounded hoarse.

Carol’s smile became sad and Daryl regretted telling her what was on his mind. She didn’t know about the dead, not any of them. But something in his voice must have told her all that she needed to know.

“What happened to him?” Her voice sounded so small.

“Got bit,” Daryl said, not wanting to give her the full details just yet. There would be time to talk about those that they’d lost along the way.

He watched Carol nod solemnly and make her way towards him. She stopped in front of him and held her hand out. He was taken back to another time she’d done this. Another time he had been mourning. Another time when things were so uncertain. She beckoned him with her fingers and he smirked as he slipped his hand in hers. She pulled him up and nodded toward the kitchen.

“Come on,” she said. “Breakfast will be getting cold.”

She turned to walk away and he could feel her hand slipping from his. Before she could pull away completely, he tightened his hold on her fingers. She looked back at him with a confused frown and he looked away. Instead, he threaded his fingers through hers and gripped her hand tightly. He nodded to himself, pleased that she hadn’t pulled away from him. He glanced toward her and noticed that she was watching him with a slight smirk.

Before he could reconsider his actions, he tugged on her hand and led her to the kitchen.

After Breakfast, Rick had arrived at the house and announced that Deanna had asked to see Carol. Daryl had watched her closely as Rick spoke. He noticed the way her shoulders tensed and how her eyes flickered toward the door. Rick had tried to prepare her for the interview but it didn’t seem to ease her concern. When she excused herself from the breakfast table, Daryl had followed her to the bedroom they’d slept in.

“I’ll be outside,” he reassured her.

“I know you will,” she smiled at him.

“Just be honest,” he walked toward her.

Carol gave a mirthless laugh and shook her head. “If I’m honest with her, she’ll never let me stay.”

Daryl took a guess that she was referring to Karen and David but the dark look in her eyes told him there was something else. “What happened out there?” He asked her.

She turned away from him and walked to the window. He followed her until they were standing side by side. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

“Do you really want to know?” She met his eyes.

Daryl hesitated for just a second. “Musta been bad,” he said quietly, inching closer so that his shoulder brushed hers.

Carol shook her head and returned her eyes to the window. “It was worse than that.”

Daryl continued to look at her, she didn’t seem to mind. She seemed lost in her own world, her eyes haunted by something he couldn’t see. He was about to reach his arm out to pull her into his chest when he heard footsteps approaching the room. He turned to see Rick.

“It’s time.”

Daryl had gone with Rick and Carol to Deanna’s house. Rick had suggested that he go home but Daryl had set off with Carol without an answer. Her hand brushed his when he joined her and her look told him she was glad he was with her.

Once they stepped into Deanna’s house Daryl noticed, once again, the change in Carol. She was wary. She reminded him of himself when he’d first arrived.

“S’ok,” Daryl whispered to her. “Am right here.” He nudged her shoulder with his own and she gave him a brief smile.

She turned to Rick. “How does this work?”

Rick sighed. “Deanna likes to interview everyone that comes through the gates. It wont take long. She just wants to get to know you.”

“To see if I’m a danger to the people here?” She asked, her eyes scanning what she could see of the house.

Rick glanced at Daryl before answering her. “To see where you’ll in.”

Without missing a beat, Carol returned her eyes to Rick. “And if she doesn’t think I’ll fit in here?”

Rick looked back toward Daryl but neither of them said anything. The truth was, neither of them knew what would happen after the interview. All that they knew for sure was that they weren’t going to stand by and watch her leave.

It didn’t seem as though Carol expected an answer and Daryl watched as she made her way into the living room. Rick cleared his throat to get Daryl’s attention again and he tilted his head toward her, silently urging him to follow her. He didn’t need telling twice.

Daryl stood silently behind Carol as she walked around the room looking at the paintings hanging on the walls and the books on the shelves. “They’re for everyone,” he mumbled when he noticed her stop to run a finger across the spine of a particular book. “You can take it.”

Carol turned to look at him and he could see the walls she’d built around herself were firmly back in place. “I don’t have much time for reading nowadays.” She left the books and made her way toward the fire place where Deanna had placed a few family photos.

“You’ll have time here,” he said, moving toward her. Carol didn’t make any sign that she had heard him and her lack of acknowledgement made him nervous. “You said you were stayin’.”

“I know,” she said with a heavy sigh. “But it’s not up to me.” She glanced over at him and Daryl took a step closer.

“You’re stayin’,” he said with confidence. He didn’t care what Deanna said, he’d fight for her. They all would. “We can make a life here.”

“We?” She smirked and looked up at him shyly. It was the first real sign of amusement he’d seen since Rick had shown up after breakfast.

Daryl felt himself blush. “Well... yeah. You, me, all a us.”

“It sounds nice,” she gave him a sad smile. “We don’t get to have ‘nice’ very often anymore.” She looked back at the photographs. “Nice doesn’t last.”

“S’not gonna be like last time,” he said as painful memories of the prison clouded his mind. He wasn’t sure where his optimism had come from but he wanted to make things better for her. He wanted her to be happy. She deserved it.

Carol looked as though she wanted to say something and it was obvious she was holding back. He hadn’t seen her like this since the farm, when she was afraid of telling him what was on her mind. It broke him to see her like this again. He wanted his Carol back. He thought back to what Aaron had said that morning, that she still was the Carol he knew, just different. They were all different. He hooked his index finger around her pinkie finger and waited for her to look at him. “Say what’s on your mind.”

“This way of living....” she paused and looked down at their hands. “It’s not for me anymore.” She clasped his hand in hers and squeezed it tightly for just a brief moment, before pulling away and wrapping her arms around her body. She looked as though she was trying to keep herself together.

Before he could reach out to her again, he saw Deanna approaching them.

“I’m glad you decided to come here, Carol.” Deanna said with a smile. Carol turned abruptly and Daryl could tell that she was wondering if the other woman had heard them talking. “My name is Deanna Monroe.” She held her hand out in greeting.

Carol looked at her hand for a split second before taking it and smiling at her. “Thank you for letting me stay the night without being interviewed,” she said pleasantly, taking Daryl by surprise.

Deanna turned her attention to him. “Why don’t you wait outside with Rick?” She suggested to him, gesturing toward Rick who was still standing in the hall. “I promise not to keep her too long,” she said with a smile, her eyes passing between him and Carol. It was then that Daryl noticed he was standing protectively next to her. He quickly took a step back and felt his cheeks flush.

“A’right,” he mumbled. He looked toward Carol and he left only after she let him know she was ok with a tiny nod of her head.

Daryl walked toward Rick and the two of them left the house together. He made himself comfortable on the chair nearest the door and planned to wait out the interview right there. He thought Rick would have left but he too sat in one of the chairs.

“How’s she doing?” Rick asked, breaking the silence.

“Dunno,” Daryl mumbled, looking out into the street.

“She’ll like it here,” Rick said positively. “She’ll have to adjust, just like we did but she’ll like it.”

Daryl couldn’t help the scoff that escaped his mouth.

“You don’t think she will?” Rick asked.

“She ain’t like she was before,” he said. “She’s stronger now. She ain’t gone be happy doin’ the cookin’ and cleanin’ like she did at the prison.”

“Then we’ll find something else for her to do,” Rick said, his positivity unchanged. For some reason, Daryl resented him for that. “We’ve all changed since we left the prison but we’re happy here. She can be too.”

Daryl sighed and looked away from Rick, his eyes falling to his shoes.

“You think she’ll leave.” It wasn’t a question and when Daryl didn’t answer, he knew Rick took that to mean that he was right. “You just going to let that happen?”

Daryl rounded on him angrily. “Whaddaya think?”

Rick held up his hands in surrender and waited for Daryl to calm before speaking again. “We can’t let her leave.”

“Can’t make her stay neither,” Daryl bit back. “She can’t be alone out there again.”

“So, what?” Rick wanted an answer from him but Daryl didn’t know what to say. “Are you suggesting we all leave here with her? You know Carol wouldn’t want that.”

Daryl nodded in agreement. “I’m not lettin’ her go alone again,” he said after some thought. He let the meaning behind his words hang in the air and once Rick understood what he’d meant, he froze.

“You mean you’d go with her,” he said, his eyes betraying the hurt. “What about everything we have here?”

“Don’t need me,” Daryl looked over Rick. “You got this place. You got Carl and Asskicker. Carol don’t got no one. We was doin’ ok back at the prison but I let her down. I ain’t doin’ that again.”

“Before we start thinking about this, we should wait to see what Deanna decides. Ok?” Rick rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. Daryl nodded, he could see the panic in Rick’s eyes as he looked out over Alexandria. Daryl felt guilt pull in his chest and sadness at the thought he might have to leave these people that he had become so close to. But he knew that letting Carol leave without him again would kill him. He couldn’t do it again. For now, he knew Rick was right. They just had to wait.

“Yeah, a’right.” Daryl leaned back in the chair.

Rick leaned back in his too, the silence stretched between them for a few minutes. “You’re family. Both of you.” Daryl looked over at Rick when he spoke. “I’m gonna do everything I can to make this work.”

Daryl knew that Rick really would do everything he could to help Carol adjust to life in the safe zone. The man had a lot to atone for. He owed her. They both did. The only problem, was that neither of them knew just exactly what it would take to help her feel like she belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Rick, your mission if you choose to accept is operation ‘Make Carol happy!’ Bring it on :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! xxx


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So right now, I’m typing with just two fingers. Why? Because I’ve just spent an hour painting my nails and sticking teeny tiny itty bitty white flowers and butterflies on them and I don’t want to ruin them by typing. That right there = first world problems. I’m ashamed..... but look how pretty my nails are :D
> 
> Anyhoo, hello! Guys, it’s SDCC! It’s finally here. Breathe, just breathe, whatever happens we’ll deal with it right? We’ll be ok. Right? Tell me we’ll be ok! TELL ME WE’LL SURVIVE THIS! Breathe, breathe..... 
> 
> I think I blacked out for a minute there. (don’t worry, my nails are fine!) Anyway here’s chapter 10. Woohoo! I’m sorry for the delay, it’s been busy and I became a year older in that time too. I’m decrepit! (Cheered up by catching a glimpse of my pretty nails).
> 
> Ok I’ve had enough of this typing with two fingers bull, how does my mom do it?
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Love you guys x

Chapter 10

Daryl felt as though they’d been waiting for hours when finally, Rick stood up, his eyes on the door as it slowly opened. Their anticipation was short lived. Spencer closed the door behind him and he seemed somewhat surprised to see Rick and Daryl standing there.

“Fucks takin’ so long?” Daryl demanded, approaching the other man.

Spencer looked startled and he glanced toward Rick before speaking. “They should be finishing soon,” he said to them both. “Mom asked me to make an appointment for Carol to meet Olivia.”

“The hell for?” Daryl asked.

“You’ll have to ask them,” Spencer said with a shrug. “Excuse me,” he gave them a slight smile and left.

Daryl looked over at Rick. “They can’t send her away,” he snapped. “If they’re returnin’ her weapons...”

Rick interrupted him. “If Deanna wanted Carol to leave, she would have sent Spencer to round up a run team to drop her off somewhere. Just like she’s done before.”

“How d’you know they ain’t planning that shit?” Daryl stepped closer to Rick so they could speak quietly. “You think they’d tell us they were plannin’ on throwin’ her out on her ass? Fuck, you didn’t tell no one and you’re family!”

Guilt filled Rick’s eyes and he sighed. “We’ll make this work,” he said after a moment. “I promise you. We’ll do whatever we gotta do.”

Daryl nodded at Rick’s words and his eyes travelled toward the door. “Don’t know ‘bout you,” Daryl looked back at Rick. “But I’m done tired waitin’ for her.”

Rick looked as though he were about to say something but Daryl ignored him and approached the door to Deanna’s house. He quietly opened the door and made his way inside. Rick made no move to follow so Daryl closed the door behind him. He was about to walk into the living room when he spotted the two women. Deanna was sat on the sofa, the camera behind her. The exact same set up as she’d used during his interview. Carol was standing over at the window, her arms crossed over her chest and her back to him and Deanna.

They can’t have heard him come into the house as neither of the two women acknowledged him. Instead, Deanna continued with the interview.

“What did you do before all of this?” Deanna asked.

Thinking quickly, Daryl ducked behind the wall by the door so that he would remain hidden should anyone look in his direction. It felt wrong, listening in on the interview and his guilt was urging him to leave. But the sound of Carol’s defeated voice rooted him to the spot.

“What does it matter?” Carol has asked.

“I want to know what you did. Your skills could be of use to this community.”

Daryl heard Carol scoff at Deanna’s words. “I kept a home,” she said, her tone one of indifference. “I cooked, I cleaned, I did whatever needed to be done.”

“And what was your role within Rick’s group?” Deanna asked. “I had him and a few others here last night, urging me to allow you to see their group before morning. You’re important to them.” Daryl wondered who else had come with Rick to speak on Carol’s behalf last night.

Carol sighed, sounding bored. “I cooked, I cleaned, I did whatever needed to be done.”

“Carol,” Deanna sounded frustrated. “You have to talk to me. Your family want you here and I want to be able to tell them that you’re staying. But I can’t do that unless you talk to me.”

There was a pause that seemed to stretch out for an eternity and Daryl fought the urge to peek around the corner to see what was happening. When Carol’s voice reached his ears again, he noticed that her voice had lost some of the chill. He knew, just from the change in her voice, that she was trying. “Ask me what you really want to know.”

“What happened at the prison?” Deanna asked softly. “Why were you alone?”

“Have you spoken to Rick about this?” Carol asked.

“Should I?”

There was a pause. “I stopped... I tried to stop a disease from spreading further through the prison,” Carol’s voice was quiet but firm.

“How?” Deanna asked.

There was another pause.

“I did what needed to be done,” Carol said with a dry laugh. “I did what no one else could.”

“Did you kill them?” Deanna asked, her voice even and smooth. Daryl could imagine the emotions she was hiding behind that voice; what Carol had to say about the prison wasn’t something someone like Deanna wouldn’t find easy to hear.

“They were already dying,” Carol said, her voice matter of fact. “They were suffering.”

“And you took it upon yourself to take care of the problem?” Deanna prodded. “What did Rick want to do with those that were ill?”

Daryl heard Carol laugh a little. “Rick was taking a break. I stepped up.” She sounded angry as she spoke. He heard someone take a long sigh and there was a brief moment of silence before Carol continued, her voice softer this time. “He’d been through a lot,” she said, remorse replacing the anger in her voice. “We all had but Rick.... he and Carl... they needed to just be a family again.”

“And so you did what needed to be done,” Deanna said accusingly. As he listened, Daryl felt his own anger flare.

“I didn’t enjoy what I did!” Carol bit back. “I haven’t liked a lot of things I’ve had to do since the fall but this is our world now. There are no rules when you’re out there. You do what you have to do to protect the people you love.”

There was another moment of silence between the two women.

“My husband...” Deanna’s voice quivered slightly when she broke the silence. “I ordered the execution of the man who murdered my husband.”

“We’ve all done things,” Carol said sympathetically. “You don’t have to like what you’ve done but you have to accept it. It’s... It’s a part of you now...” Carol’s voice faltered. “It’s a part of all of us. You have to learn to accept it. Otherwise it will consume you.”

“Have you?” Deanna asked.

Daryl listened as Carol hummed thoughtfully. “I think I have more to accept,” she said. “But I’m trying.”

“We still have a lot to talk about, Carol,” Deanna said with a sigh. “But I think that’s it for today.

“Ok...” Carol sounded unsure.

“I think you’ll make a good addition to Alexandria,” Deanna said. “But there are rules here and anyone that breaks the rules, will be dealt with accordingly. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” Deanna replied. Daryl could hear foot steps on the floor boards and he knew one of them was heading toward him.

Thinking quickly, he leapt for the door and opened it, ignoring Rick’s questioning frown and slammed it shut again. He then marched quickly into the living room, giving the appearance that he had just walked in.

“You’re just in time,” Deanna said with a smile when she spotted him. “We’ve just finished for today.”

“S’that supposed to mean?” Daryl asked and he noticed the frown Carol gave him.

“We have a few other things to talk over, nothing to worry about.” Deanna gave him a smile. “Aaron mentioned you were injured when you helped them escape, we’ve booked you an appointment to see the medic once we’re finished here.”

“You mentioned someone would show me around?” Carol asked as she made her way toward Daryl.

“Olivia will come for you in the morning,” Deanna nodded to Daryl. “Until then, I’m sure Daryl wouldn’t mind taking you home so you can get settled in.”

Daryl didn’t need any other prompt. He walked toward Carol and quickly ushered her out of the house. Rick approached them, his eyes filled with questions. “Everything’s ok,” Carol said with a small smile.

“Thank god,” Rick said as he pulled Carol into him for a tight hug. Daryl heard her laugh as she returned the hug and he felt a sudden stab of jealousy. “You were in there a while,” Rick said when he pulled back. “You had us worried.”

“Well, we don’t want that,” Carol smiled again.

“How about we pick up the rest of your stuff from Aaron’s and then find you a room?” Rick said as they made their way onto the street.

“Don’t need to find a room,” Daryl said, drawing their attention. “She can have mine.”

Carol frowned and shook her head. “I can’t take your room, Daryl.”

“Don’t use it,” he shrugged. “M’fine on the couch.”

“There’s plenty of room for you to have a room each,” Rick chipped in with a grin.

“Nah,” Daryl shook his head and kicked at a stone on the ground. “We stay in the same house. The three of us gotta stay together.”

“Fine,” Rick laughed to himself and shook his head. “Then we can move Daryl’s things into the living room to make room for...”

“No,” Carol said quickly. “I mean you can keep your things in the bedroom.”

“Ain’t got much,” he said to her.

“Exactly.” She smiled. “So it won’t take up much space.” She sighed and stepped closer to him. “If you’re giving up your room for me, the least I can do is keep a place for you to store whatever you need.”

“We can take care of this when we’ve got your things from Aaron’s,” Rick suggested as he began to walk in the direction of Aaron and Eric’s house.

“First I need to stop at the clinic,” Carol called to him. Rick turned to look at her, concern in her eyes.

“Everything ok?” he asked, his eyes flickering towards Daryl momentarily.

“It’s just a check up,” Carol said with an easy smile.

“Ok,” Rick didn’t look convinced. “Then I guess me and Daryl will get your stuff moved while you’re in the clinic.”

“You go,” Daryl said to him with a nod. He put his hand on Carol shoulder and nudged in the direction they needed to go. He heard Rick laugh slightly behind them.

“I’ll do this by myself then,” Rick said.

“Thanks man,” Daryl said over his shoulder as he and Carol continued walking.

“Daryl...” Carol’s voice was quiet but he could hear the reproach in it. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and he was relieved to find her smiling. “We should have told him to wait, this won’t take long. We could have helped.”

“You ain’t got a lot,” he said slowing his steps until they stopped. Carol turned to look at him. “He’s tryin’ to say sorry.” He watched Carol’s eyes wander over to where they could see Rick walking to Aaron’s.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” she looked down at the ground.

Daryl frowned. “He left you alone out there.” He felt the same old anger building up. The kind he thought he’d left behind when he’d seen Rick’s regret. The kind he thought he’d let go when he got her back. “He left you.”

“He did what he thought he had to,” Carol said softly. “Just like I did.”

“That was different,” Daryl said, stepping into her line of sight when she tried to turn away from him.

“I don’t blame him, Daryl,” she said with a heavy sigh. “I never did.”

“How can you just let it go?”

“Because he’s family,” she looked him square in the eye. “At the quarry, he loaded mine and Sophia’s bags into the car and took the wheel. I never asked for his help but he could see that we needed it. He was there for us. I owe him.”

Daryl felt his stomach twisting as he listened to her.

“Rick did what he thought was best,” she continued. “Whether he was right or not, it’s done. We move on.”

“Anythin’ coulda happened to you,” he said, his anger colouring his tone.

“But it didn’t,” she gave him a half smile. “I survived. I was well equipped.” Daryl looked back toward Rick’s retreating form and shook his head. “You know, I never had chance to thank you.” He looked at her with a confused frown. “You taught me how to take of myself. Those few days I was on my own... I knew what I had to do. That was because of you.”

Daryl stared at her, unsure how he should respond to her words. It was true that he’d taught her how to use a knife and how to be more confident around guns. He’d shown her how to set traps and how to set up a perimeter that would give adequate warning if anything came her way. But it had all been because of her. He hadn’t done it out of the kindness of his heart, he’d done it because she had insisted. She had gone to him. And over time, he became more willing to teach her.

“S’all you,” he shrugged. “You asked to learn.”

“And you taught me,” she stepped toward him. “It’s because of you that I learned to survive. You gave me the skills I needed to keep going. You gave me courage.”

Daryl felt himself grow warm around his neck and jaw line and he hoped she couldn’t see him blush. He had never been comfortable when someone complimented him. He shrugged it off. “S’nothin’ the others wouldn’t a done.”

“I know,” she stepped closer. Daryl could almost feel her breath on his chin. His skin was tingling pleasantly. “But it was you. I just wanted to say thank you.”

He looked at her in silence. Words seemed to have left his brain. All he could think about was what he could see in her eyes. She was there, the old Carol. The one that had told him not to hide away on the farm, the one that had looked up at him from isolation, the one that had smiled at him as she told him to get used to the love from the people he’d brought to the prison.

He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn’t realise what was happening until he felt Carol’s hands against his chest. Her body pressed hesitantly into him as her lips brushed lightly against his. It was brief, too brief. He pulled himself back to the present and just as he felt his arms reaching out to her, she began to pull away. She stepped back and smiled at him, a pink tinge highlighting her cheeks.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

Daryl nodded and cleared his throat. “S’ok,” he managed to say. He knew he should say something else but his mind was blank. His lips tingled, his body yearning to feel her against him again.

“Where is the clinic from here?” She asked, turning quickly to look around at the houses.

Still unable to form words, he pointed in the direction of the clinic. Carol nodded and headed in the direction he had indicated. Daryl followed at a slightly slower pace but he kept her firmly in his sight line. Why had she done.... that? Was it a kiss? It wouldn’t be the first time she’d ‘kissed’ him. There was the time when he’d came back after Sophia’s doll, she kissed his forehead then and told him he was a good man. There was a time he’d gotten into a tough spot with a couple of walkers on a run and she’d kissed his knuckles after soaking them in a herbal lotion Hershel had prepared for him. She’d kissed his cheek when he’d brought her the knife she now carried on her belt. But she’d never kissed him on the lips until that moment. But what did it mean? Was it merely a kiss between friends as the other kisses had been? Or was it more? Did she want more?

Daryl sighed. His head was beginning to pound.

Dating, or the prospect of it, made him feel like an adolescent again. It wasn’t that he’d kept away from women but his only teacher in the ways of women had been Merle. And even Daryl knew that you shouldn’t always trust what Merle said and did. In Merle’s eyes, women were a means to an end. They were something to help the time pass. Women could supply a bed and if you were lucky, you got breakfast the morning after.

Daryl hadn’t had time to ever date in the true sense of the word. He and Merle had moved around too much for him to see a woman more than a few times. But that’s how Merle liked it. Just the two of them on the road. Daryl had gone along with what Merle wanted for two reasons; one, it was easier to do as Merle said rather than argue first and two, he had never wanted to actually date any of the women they’d met. Not that there was anything wrong with them but they were usually strangers Merle had met in a bar.

Carol wasn’t any of those things which made it complicated in many different ways. Carol wasn’t to be used. She wasn’t a means to an end or an itch for a scratch. She was his friend, probably the closest thing he’d ever had a best friend. But she was more than that. She had his back whenever he needed her. She supported him in whatever he was doing and encouraged him. She even took care of him when he was neglecting himself. She was affectionate.

When he was a kid, Daryl would often wander down to the lake to get away from home when his mom and dad were fighting again. Once, he sat on the small wooden pier, his feet dangling in the water when he saw a man and woman walking hand in hand on the bank. He’d seen the way the man had looked at the woman, the way he’d touched her as if she were something from a dream. It was the first time he’d seen people kiss that hadn’t started with a fight and he’d been mesmerised. He’d gone home that night with his mind full of the couple he’d seen. He’d thought about it for a long time, often wondering if people really could have that. He’d almost given hope way before the fall but afterward, when they were still at the farm, when he was still so full of hope that they’d find Sophia, he’d taken Carol down to the lake there. And it was then that he knew what that couple had known all along. Happiness was possible. You just had to have the courage to reach out and grasp it. Did he have that courage? Could he find it in Carol, just as she had found it in him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all sooooo much for your continued support and thank you to everyone that has reviewed and sent me messages. I love talking to fellow Carylers so keep ‘em coming! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed xxx


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friendships!
> 
> So it’s been WAY too long since I uploaded for which I’m hugely sorry! It’s been a busy few weeks, but thankfully I did get a wonderful week long holiday in there with my other half. I really needed that!
> 
> Anyhow, here’s the long overdue next chapter – chapter 11! I had actually planned on ending this once this part of the story happened but Lady Muse had other ideas and I just kept writing and adding stuff in that I hadn’t planned on. Oh well!
> 
> Also, I have a few people asking me to do some requests which is fun and I was thinking of maybe doing a collection of short stories based on prompts people are giving. I’m not sure when I’ll get chance to upload those but if anyone has any requests or one word prompts then please do throw them my way and I’ll work on them.
> 
> Once again thank you all so much for sticking with this story and thank you for your reviews and PMs. You are all amazing and I adore you all! I hope you are still enjoying this story and as always, I’d love to know what you think.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 11

When Daryl finally stepped into the clinic he found Carol sitting on one of the beds. Rosita was collecting all the things she needed from the medical supplies cupboard. He smiled slightly when Carol looked up at him and she returned it. As he began to make his way toward her bed, Rosita returned.

“He finally makes an appearance,” she smirked. Daryl ignored her and Rosita turned to talk to Carol “Beth made you a plate of food and she was very upset when Rick came back to say you wouldn’t be coming home.”

“I didn’t have much choice,” Carol gave a slight smile.

“Rick told everyone what happened,” Rosita said sympathetically. “But you,” she glanced at Daryl over her shoulder. “It was your turn to put Judith to bed and don’t think she doesn’t know just because she’s a baby cause she does. She cried most of the night.”

Daryl rolled his eyes and decided it would be for the best if he waited outside. “Goin’ out for a smoke,” he grumbled, nodding toward Carol before leaving.

He had been outside for a matter of moments when he spotted Tara making her way toward him. He lit his cigarette and looked up to see Tara smiling at him.

“What’s up?” She asked by way of greeting.

“Nothin’,” he mumbled. “You look better,” he said after a moment.

“Yeah,” she sighed. “My sight is still weird in my right eye but I’m ok.” The girl knew she was lucky to still be alive. They all knew it. “So...” Tara waited for Daryl to look at her and grinned. “She here?” Daryl frowned. “What?” She leaned against the wall opposite him. “I wanna meet her. I want to know what powers she has that lets her walk through fire with her own army of walkers.”

Daryl ignored her and instead lit up another cigarette.

“She’s like some kind of warrior, you know?”she said enthusiastically. “Or maybe a goddess, or, or...” Daryl shot her a look and she shrugged. “What? I bet she’s hot.”

At that Daryl rounded on her, a scowl on her face and Tara immediately held up her hands in surrender and backed away from him. “Whoa,” she said, her voice soothing but her grin was taunting him. “Didn’t mean to step on your toes there buddy.”

“Ain’t steppin’ on nothin’,” he said angrily, her increased grin serving only to irate him.

“No?” She asked, innocently.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” He asked, hoping she’d leave soon.

“I have a check up,” she said, looking through the doors into the clinic. “But from the looks of it, Rosita is busy patching up your girlfriend.”

Tara gave him a challenging smirk and her swaggering walk welcomed a comeback from him. Daryl scowled at her.

Tara was like the little sister he never wanted. She was smart, fast mouthed and she knew how to handle herself against the world. In any other time or place, he would have avoided the young woman like the plague and yet here, in their world, she was a reliable ally. She could watch your back and keep your spirits up with her sarcasm and optimism. Daryl had always thought optimism was for fools and dreamers but he’d found that the way things were now, optimism was the only way to survive.

“Mind your own business!” he bit angrily though he didn’t really mean it like that. Tara knew exactly how he meant it and she grinned as she practically skipped passed him into the clinic.

“You didn’t disagree with me though,” she stuck her tongue out at him and headed for Rosita and Carol.

As he watched Tara slowly approach Rosita, the other woman turned to look at her. From what Daryl could see, she was introducing Carol to the young woman. After seeing Tara’s current mood, Daryl grew concerned at what she might say to Carol and he made his way toward them. When Carol spotted him she smiled but when Rosita turned to look at him, she gave him a stern frown.

“We’re not done yet,” she said to him. Daryl let out a heavy sigh.

“I just need my boosters,” Carol reassured him. “But you can stay until I’m finished.”

“Or do you get squeamish at the sight of needles?” Tara teased.

“Fuck off,” he said in a deep voice. Tara rolled her eyes at him and jumped up onto the bed beside Carol.

“Tara!” Rosita admonished as she moved to shoo her away.

“I don’t mind,” Carol said softly.

“See?” Tara said with a smug air to her voice.

Rosita shook her head disapprovingly and began clearing up the medical supplies she had used to clean the wound on Carol’s hip. While she was busy, Daryl watched Tara shuffle closer to Carol and lean in to speak to her quietly. “Has he always been your bodyguard?” The two women looked up at him and Daryl suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Carol flashed him a grin before turning to look at Tara.

“We’ve always had each other’s backs.”

“Cool. So....” Tara glanced at Daryl for a moment before continuing. “Where did you guys stay last night?”

“That’s it,” Daryl headed toward her and Tara leapt up from the bed with a delighted laugh.

Rosita ran toward them before they got out of hand. “Enough!” Tara and Daryl stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her. “You,” she pointed to Tara. “You’re recovering from a serious head injury and you,” she pointed a finger a Daryl. “You should know better.”

Daryl shrugged. “She started it.”

“I don’t care,” Rosita said and as she turned away, Tara and Daryl shared an amused grin.

“Where’d she go?” Rosita suddenly asked.

Daryl froze when he looked toward the bed to find it empty. “The hell?” Panic gripped him.

“She gave herself the shot,” Rosita said, looking down at the supplies she was preparing before she got distracted.

“Totally badass,” Tara said in awe.

“Where’d she go?” Daryl asked as he rounded on Rosita.

“How should I know?” She asked, growing defensive. “I was too busy making sure the two of you didn’t accidentally kill each other!”

Amidst Rosita’s shouting, Carol suddenly appeared behind her. Daryl pushed past the younger woman and marched toward a confused looking Carol. “Fuck you doin’?” He barked at her.

She looked surprised. “I was putting the booster meds back in the fridge,” she said with a calm voice. “It’s hot in here, the medicine shouldn’t be left out longer then it needs to be.”

Daryl stared at her for a few moments until his eyes dropped to her upper arm where a small drop of blood was already beginning to dry. He grabbed her arm rougher than he intended and brought it closer so he could take a proper look. “Bleedin’,” he said quietly. He tugged on his sleeve and brought it up to clean up the blood but Carol swiped her free hand down her arm, clearing the blood and pushing his hand away all at once.

“I’m sure I’ll live,” she said as she distanced herself from him. She turned to Rosita. “Thank you,” she said to her. “It was nice to meet you Tara,” she added before leaving the clinic.

Daryl watched her leave for a second, feeling confused. He could hear Tara and Rosita muttering something behind him and when he turned to look at them, he caught the nervous glance they shared. Daryl sighed. He knew he’d done something wrong.

She was waiting for him just outside the clinic and when she caught sight of him, she began to walk away. Daryl watched her for a moment before following, being sure to keep a few feet behind her. She took him by surprise when she stopped suddenly and turned to face him.

“I don’t know where I’m going,” she said with a sigh.

Daryl stepped toward her tentatively and was about to tell her where she needed to go but the words caught in his throat. He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck and looked down at the ground. “M’sorry.” When he was met with silence he looked up from under his hair to see Carol looking at him with surprised eyes.

“What for?” She asked eventually.

“Back there,” he waved his arm in the direction of the clinic.

“Look,” she stepped closer to him so they could speak just between the two of them and not be heard by anyone walking by. “You don’t need to apologise. Not really. I appreciate everything you’ve done for me. For trying to help me feel at home here.” She took a breath and Daryl waited for the inevitable ‘but’. “You have to trust me.”

“I do,” Daryl said truthfully. He trusted her more than he’d ever trusted anyone in his life. Even Merle.

“Then I need you to trust that I won’t just take off,” she said, her hand reached to his and gripped his fingers. “I won’t leave without talking to you first. No matter what happens, I’ll find you.”

Daryl looked down at the ground again as memories came back to him. His conversation with Hershel at the prison gates when he returned from his run was still too fresh in his mind. ‘She’s ok, just talk to Rick.’ The sense of foreboding when he’d searched for Rick. The hopelessness too consuming as he and Beth had run away from the burning prison.

“You say you trust me,” Carol said, tugging on his fingers to bring his attention back to her. “Then I need you to trust and believe what I’m telling you right now.”

Daryl chewed on his bottom lip and nodded. “I do,” he said again. “Always have... I just...” he really didn’t know how to explain what was so clear to him in his head. He couldn’t find the words to explain just how important she was to him. “Shit,” he said with a sigh.

Carol laughed softly and she smiled at him. “Daryl?”

“Hmm?”

“Let’s go home.”

Her words were like an explosion in his chest. She’d called it home. He felt his lips pull up into a smile and he began walking again, a renewed energy to his step.

“C’mon,” he let go of her hand and beckoned her with him. “Bet everyone wants to talk to you,” he said to her. “’specially Asskicker. She’s missed you.”

“I’ve missed her very much,” Carol smiled over at him. “I’m looking forward to holding her again.”

“She’s big now,” he said, glad to see Carol smiling so much.

“I bet she is,” she laughed.

They walked the rest of the way in companionable silence. Daryl kept glancing toward Carol every now and again, trying to think of something to say but she seemed happy with being quiet. Normally more at ease with silence too, Daryl tried to relax and enjoy walking with her but the need to keep her talking was almost overwhelming. He was glad when the house finally came into view. As they drew closer he could see Carl sitting on the porch with the boy from next door and the girl who had become a frequent visitor. He watched the boy from next door jump up from his seat, laughing loudly and pointing at Carl. The two fought playfully but stopped suddenly when Carl looked up and caught sight of them. His face brightened even more and he pushed away from his friend and jumped down from the porch. Daryl hadn’t seen the boy this excited to see someone that wasn’t related to him by blood but he knew Carol was different. She meant so much to the boy.

“Carol!” He charged into her, his arms wrapping tightly around her. Daryl could see the surprise as she hesitantly returned the hug. “I’m so glad you’re back,” he said into her shoulder. Daryl smiled when he saw Carol relax into the boy and tighten the hug.

Carol was the first to pull away but she kept the boy close. “You’ve grown,” she said, smiling as she ruffled his hair. “And you’re looking more and more like your dad.”

Carl laughed and shyly ducked his head. “You’re staying right?” He asked her. “Everyone wants to see you.” He took hold of her hand and began to pull her toward the house.

“You go ahead,” Carol said with a tight smile. Carl looked toward Daryl.

“We’re comin’,” he said to the boy. Carl nodded and gave Carol one last smile before running back to the porch and disappearing into the house with his friends.

Daryl’s eyes turned to Carol but she continued to stare in the direction of where Carl had gone. He watched her take a deep breath and then turn to look at him. She was anxious. He could see it in her eyes. “Don’t gotta go yet,” he said quietly. Carol nodded and turned back to look at the house.

“I think it’s too late for that,” she said with a slightly smile.

“Not if we run,” Daryl grinned at her and she nudged his shoulder with her own.

“Stop,” she teased.

Daryl stepped in the opposite direction of the house and held his arms out. “Make me.”

Carol stared at him with amused surprise. He’d never so outwardly challenged her like that before.

“Scared?” He prodded.

Carol scoffed. “Be careful, Daryl,” she said, her warning tone ruined by the laughter in her eyes. “I’m not the frightened woman I used to be.”

He watched her carefully, taking a moment to consider how far he could push this. “Bullshit.”

Carol looked as though she were about to run at him but right at that very moment, the door to the house slammed open and feet thundered onto the porch.

Daryl caught the flash of panic in Carol’s eyes before she turned at the sound to see people running toward her. He quickly moved toward her and touched her lower back for a split second to reassure her that it was going to be ok.

Glenn was the first to reach her and he enveloped her in a big hug. Daryl noticed that some of the old Glenn seeped back into him at that moment, the awkward, funny pizza delivery guy they’d met at the quarry. He hadn’t noticed just how much he’d changed until that moment.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Glenn said with a happy laugh as he let go of Carol and stepped away. “How did you find us?” He asked as Beth moved in for a hug.

“Got lucky,” Carol said as she hugged Maggie next.

“I don’t think luck is the word for it,” Maggie said in amazement.

“It’s a miracle,” Beth said jumping in to hug Carol again.

“Well, whatever it was, we’re glad you’re here,” Michonne said from the back of the group. She was holding Judith who seemed quite comfy resting until she caught sight of Carol and began to cry. Her tiny hands reached out to her and body wriggled against Michonne as she tried to get closer to Carol. “Ok, ok,” Michonne laughed as she handed the crying baby over.

As soon as Judith was in Carol’s arms, she stopped her crying and nestled into her chest. Carol pressed her lips against the baby’s soft hair and smiled when she cooed delightfully. Judith’s tiny fingers had a tight grip on Carol’s clothes and Daryl knew she wasn’t planning on letting go any time soon.

“We’ve missed you,” Michonne said with a smile. Carol reached for the other woman’s hand and they shared a smile, a silent conversation passing between them.

“We have something for you,” Carl said, appearing suddenly. The others looked excited and they began to lead Carol toward the house. Daryl caught her eye as she passed him and he stepped in beside her as they climbed the steps to the porch.

Rick was waiting at the door when they approached. “Welcome home,” he said with a smile. He leaned toward her and kissed on the cheek.

Daryl stepped into the house first and held the door open for her to enter with Judith. She hesitantly made her way inside and she stopped when she caught sight of what they’d done.

‘Welcome home’ was painted on a big white sheet hanging above the stairs. Someone had found balloons and put them around the living room. Plates of food were dotted around on any flat surface that would hold them.

“C’mon,” Daryl touched her shoulder and encouraged her to move further into the room.

Everyone was quiet as they waited for a response from her but when Daryl looked at her, he could see that she was touched by their kindness. He knew she had been expecting the worst, for them to reject her after what happened at the prison. But they didn’t. She meant so much to them and Daryl hoped that this would be enough to show her just how important she was to these people. He watched her smile, her eyes filled with tears as she turned to the group and whispered, “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww, Team Family! Yey! I’m working on the final draft of chapter 12 and hope to have it out tomorrow or Monday so do keep an eye out for it.
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it as much as the previous chapters. I’d love to know what you think :)
> 
> Also, don’t forget, if you have any requests or prompts for me, I’d love to hear from you. Night night ya’ll xxx


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t sleep! What’s that about? Oh well, let’s put an update out!
> 
> Here is chapter 12 and I have to say, I had a lot fun writing the last section of this chapter. I adore these characters so much! Hope you like it too :P
> 
> Fuck. Light bulb blew and all the lights have gone out. Sigh. Fine, let’s do this in the dark!
> 
> Thank you everyone for your support and I hope you enjoy this little section too.
> 
> Happy reading yall!

Chapter 12

The celebrations continued throughout the afternoon. More and more of their group returned to the house after doing whatever jobs had been allocated to them. Introductions were made, more food was brought in and everyone seemed happy. Carol was sitting between Michonne and Beth, Judith still nestled against her chest fast asleep. Beth was trying to get Carol to join in their conversation but from what Daryl could see from where he sat on the stairs, she wasn’t having much luck.

Daryl kept a close eye on Carol, looking out for any signs that she needed him to step in but she seemed relaxed for the moment. He remained watchful however, knowing she was as good at hiding her emotions as he was. If truth be told, he was worried that this was going to be too much for her. But just like the Carol he’d grown so close to in the winter months before they’d found the prison, he knew she’d never say what she was really thinking. He was considering just walking over there, pulling her out of her seat and taking her to sit out on the porch but footsteps on the landing above drew his attention away.

Maggie was walking down the stairs. She smiled at him and sat down on the step next to him. He had become closer to Maggie in the last few months, which had been of great surprise to him. Though no greater surprise than becoming some kind of surrogate brother to Beth. Maggie nudged his shoulder with her own and nodded toward Carol. “It’s good to have her back, isn’t it?” She asked.

Daryl hummed in agreement and picked at the food on his plate.

“I just don’t know how she ever found us,” Maggie said quietly. “Do you think she knew we were here?”

“Yeah,” Daryl mumbled, glancing over to see Maggie looking at him in surprise. “Think she’s been keeping tags on us since Terminus.”

“But how?” Maggie asked.

“Don’t know,” Daryl shrugged. “She weren’t surprised to see me and Aaron though.”

“So she was out there all this time? Why didn’t she come in sooner?”

“Rick,” Daryl said and he knew from the way Maggie stiffened next to him that she understood his meaning.

“I think you should know... Carol should know too,” she took a deep breath. “I agreed with him. He told me, when he got back and I agreed with him.”

Daryl tried to his anger at bay. “You were wrong. Both of you.”

“I know that,” Maggie said, her voice trembling. “But that was before I knew why she did it. Before I’d spoken to Tyreese.”

“And now?” Daryl asked.

“She risked her life to save us,” she said, turning to look at him. “She brought Tyreese and Judith to us, she saved them too. And she saved you and Aaron out there. All of it, everything she does is for us. Tyreese said she does the hard jobs so that we don’t have to. He said that she doesn’t want us to live with the pain of what we’ve done.” She turned back to look at Carol. “It makes you wonder doesn’t it? What kind of life must she have had before the fall that led to this?”

Daryl looked down at his plate in thought, considering his words before speaking. “She’s used to protectin’ people,” he said.

Maggie nodded, her eyes still fixed on Carol. “We’ve moved her things into your room,” she said, her voice quiet as if she were thinking about something else while speaking. “I had Glenn put the fold up bed in there too. Just in case you wanted to stay with her.”

Daryl narrowed his eyes at her, expecting the same teasing that he’d received from Tara. Instead, Maggie turned her eyes to him and all he could see was kindness. “Thanks,” he said softly, still finding their new found closeness uncomfortable.

Maggie smiled at him again and nodded, accepting his thanks. Daryl watched her get up from the step and make her way over to Rosita and Tara. He appreciated Maggie and Glenn’s actions but he had already made the decision to sleep in the living room. Carol would probably want some privacy and quiet time to herself after the last few days.

Judith’s sudden cries brought Daryl out of his thoughts. Everyone in the general area of Carol jumped up and offered to take the baby but she shook her head and got up from the sofa. Daryl watched her move toward the kitchen, where Rick met her with a smile and a bottle of formula. He tried to take Judith from her but the baby only cried even more. With a laugh, Rick handed the bottle over to Carol and kissed Judith’s head. Carol looked around the room, trying to find a quiet place to feed the baby and her eyes fell on him. Daryl smiled and she began to make her way toward him. When she got closer, he could see what she had managed to hide from everyone else in her eyes. She needed some time alone. He pointed his finger in the air, letting her know she could go upstairs and she smiled appreciatively.

Daryl led the way to his old room, now her room and opened the door. He let Carol step in first and he hesitated for a moment before following her. He stood awkwardly, not sure if she wanted him there but she turned to look at him with a frown.

“Coming?” She asked, beckoning him into the room with a nod.

Daryl closed the door behind him and headed for the window where he leaned against the wall and looked over at her. Carol had chosen an arm chair that wasn’t there when the room had been his. He had a feeling it may have been taken from the other house, perhaps Noah’s room.

“I’d forgotten how good it is to be with people,” Carol said as she helped Judith get comfortable before giving her the bottle.

“Thought it might’a been too much,” he mumbled as he watched Judith greedily grab the bottle as she drank quickly.

“It was,” she laughed slightly. “But it was nice.”

Daryl watched her with the baby for a while before he turned his eyes to the street outside the window. 

He spotted Deanna heading toward their house and his curiosity piqued. Rick suddenly appeared and Daryl watched the two of them speak for a minute. As Deanna began to walk away, Rick stayed where he was, his hands on his hips and a grave look on his face. Daryl was about to look away to check on Carol and Judith when he noticed Rick lift his head to look in his direction. Daryl knew from his look that something was wrong.

Daryl pushed away from the window, the sudden movement startling Carol. “I gotta go,” he said, hurrying for the door.

“Daryl...”

As much he wanted to, he didn’t have time to wait to hear what Carol wanted to say. He’d speak to her once he had spoken to Rick and he knew she’d understand.

When he got out onto the porch, Rick was already walking after Deanna. “Hey!” Daryl called as he ran after him.

“Don’t get involved,” Rick said over his shoulder.

“Hells that supposed to mean?” Daryl demanded, grabbing Rick’s shoulder and forcing him to face him.

“Deanna wants to talk to me about Carol,” Rick sighed. “I’m sorting it out.”

“What about?” Daryl asked, worry filling his chest.

Rick sighed, his hand lifting to scratch at the beard that was slowly growing back. “The prison.”

“You mean Karen and David?” he asked and Rick nodded. “Deanna already knows everythin’ there is to know.”

Rick frowned at him. “Carol tell you that?”

“Heard ‘em talkin’ ‘bout it,” he admitted. “Thought she understood.”

“Clearly not,” Rick said angrily.

“Let me come,” Daryl said. “If this is about Carol, I wanna be there.”

“Deanna will probably want to talk to you alone,” Rick said. “You and everyone else but I’m trying to avoid that. You guys didn’t have anything to do with it.”

“Yeah but...”

“Let me do this,” Rick said, clasping his hand on Daryl’s shoulder.

Daryl took a deep breath, trying to keep his anger under control but he nodded, letting Rick know he trusted him to handle it. “I’ll walk with you,” Daryl said after a brief pause. Rick nodded and the two of them headed toward Deanna’s house.

They walked in relative silence, the only time the quiet was broken was when Rick said hello to passing neighbours. It wasn’t until they were outside Deanna’s that they spoke to each other.

“You really think this is about Karen and David?” Daryl asked.

Rick sighed. “That or she wants to know why I banished her.”

“Why did you?” Daryl asked curiously. They had spoken about that day many times but neither had really broached the subject of exactly why he had done what he did.

Rick looked down at the ground. “I thought she’d gone cold.” He sighed. “It was like, one minute she was Carol and then she wasn’t. It was like I didn’t know her anymore. She was a stranger and she was doing things that I never thought she’d be capable of. I didn’t want that at the prison. I didn’t want the conflict.”

“Carol’s capable of a lot of things,” Daryl said. “But she ain’t a murderer. She ain’t no danger to us. You’d know that if you didn’t have your head shoved up your ass.”

Rick laughed at that. “Yeah,” he nodded. “I know that now.”

Daryl smirked but he soon grew serious again when a burning question popped into the forefront of his mind. “What you gonna tell Deanna?”

“The truth,” Rick replied. “That I was wrong.”

After Rick had gone into Deanna’s house, Daryl began to make his way home. On his way, he passed Aaron and Eric’s and as if they had been waiting at a window for him to come by, the two men opened their door and called out t him.

Daryl sighed, wanting to get back to the house and check on Carol but he headed over to his friends. He hovered at the bottom of the porch steps and looked up at the two men.

“How is everything going?” Aaron asked, his concern written all over his face.

“Is Carol settling in ok?” Eric asked, not waiting for Daryl to answer Aaron’s question.

“Dunno,” Daryl shrugged. “We ain’t had chance to talk much but I think she’s stayin’.”

“Well that’s good,” Eric said optimistically. “Hey, maybe the two of you could come over again for dinner one night.”

Daryl made a noncommittal noise and looked down the street toward their home. He wasn’t really keen on the idea even though he actually enjoyed having dinner with them. He wasn’t sure how Carol would feel about it.

“Thank about it,” Eric added with a smile. He kissed Aaron on the cheek and then headed back into their home.

Aaron closed the door behind him and then headed down the stairs to stand opposite Daryl. “Eric really likes her. He said they got on really well, which is good for him. There aren’t many people here that he feels comfortable with so maybe we’re being a little selfish in asking you both over,” he laughed a little and shoved his hands in his pockets. “But you know,” he grew serious. “It might be good for Carol too. To have someone here, someone that’s not family. You know?”

Daryl had to fight hard to not take offence at what his friend said. Carol had them, she had her family and she had him. He wanted to believe that that was all she needed and perhaps, in the past, it was. But now, she was nervous around them. He hoped that with time that would get better, that she’d be happy within the group once again but perhaps Aaron was right. Maybe she needed someone outside of the family. Someone she could talk to and spend time with.

“I’ll speak to her,” Daryl said, nodding at his friend.

Aaron smiled briefly, his eyes searching Daryl’s. “Are you ok?” he asked, somehow sensing that something was off.

“Yeah,” Daryl sighed. “Deanna wants to talk to us about Carol...”

“She probably just wants to know more about her,” Aaron said as Daryl scoffed.

“More like checking her story,” he mumbled.

“Do you blame her?” Aaron asked.

If it was any other person, maybe a group of strangers wanting to join theirs, he knew they would have to go through the same thing. He’d want them to be questioned before letting them in with the rest of their group. He’d never want to put his friends and family in danger. But this was Carol and it made him feel uneasy. However, he did understand. “Nah, I guess not.”

“Look, I’ve worked closely with Deanna for a while now and I’ve gotten to know how she likes to do things. She wants to know more about Carol, probably because she was holding something back during her interview but she wouldn’t have been allowed to stay if Deanna didn’t think she could trust her.” Aaron patted Daryl’s shoulder gently. “Talk to Carol, see if she’d like to have dinner with us one night soon.”

“Yeah,” Daryl said as he watched Aaron walk back up the steps to his house and disappear inside.

Could Aaron be right about Deanna? He knew first hand that Deanna wanted to know more about Carol. She’d said so at the end of the interview when he’d been listening in. But she’d said that they would talk, not that she would bring in the rest of their family to find out more about her.

As he headed back toward their home, he wondered if he should tell Carol that Deanna was talking to Rick. He didn’t see how it could help but it didn’t sit right to keep it from her. Then again, why make her worry if there’s nothing to worry about?

“We wondered where you’d gone,” Beth was standing on the porch.

“Everythin’ ok?” He asked as he made his way up to her.

“Carol’s fine,” she grinned. “She’s still up stairs with Judith. I think she’s tired.”

“The baby or Carol?” he asked, throwing his arm around Beth’s shoulders and directing her into the house.

“Both,” Beth laughed. “I was going to make her some tea to go with the cake Eric dropped off. Maybe you could take it up to her? She didn’t eat much today.”

“You her mom now?” Daryl teased as Beth shrugged his arm off her and led the way to the kitchen.

“She’s thin,” Beth said with a disapproving air. “We need to make sure she’s eating small meals regularly, until we can get her at the same level as the rest of us.”

“She’ll eat when she wants,” Daryl shrugged as he watched Beth preparing some tea.

“Do you remember how long it took us to get used to eating three times a day again?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. Daryl nodded and Beth went back to preparing the tea.

What Beth had pointed out to him was true. When they had first arrived, it took them a long time to get used to having full meals again. Even when they were at the prison, the meal portions were still small to accommodate any new people they found while out on runs. Being at Alexandria, there was no real shortage of food. They had gotten used to eating like they did before the fall but it had taken them a long time. Beth had made sure that they all got regular meals, she didn’t always do the cooking but she would always put enough aside for anyone who wasn’t there. And now she was doing the same for Carol.

“Here,” Beth pushed the tea and a slice of cake toward him. She seemed pissed and Daryl knew it was because he’d teased her.

“You’re a good girl, Beth,” he said as he took the plate and cup. “Your daddy’d be proud.”

“I know,” she smiled at him and rejoined the rest of the group who were still sitting in the living room.

Daryl headed for the stairs and made his way towards Carol’s room. As he approached, he could hear voices coming from the open doorway. He edged closer to the door and leaned against it, looking into the room. Carol was sitting on the bed, her back to him. Sasha was next to her.

“He missed you,” Sasha said with a sniffle. “He talked about you every damn day.”

“He was a good man,” Carol whispered.

“He was too good for this world,” Sasha said bitterly. “He wasn’t built for it.”

There was silence for a moment and Daryl could hear someone crying softly.

“He said... he said he wouldn’t have made it if it weren’t for you... that Judith wouldn’t have made it either.” Sasha turned her head to look at Carol.

“He was strong,” Carol said hesitantly. “He would have done anything to see you again.”

Daryl noted that she hadn’t said he would have made it on his own. Once again, he wondered what had happened out there. Tyreese hadn’t been the same when they met up. He was happy to see his sister, he did what needed to be done and he doted on Judith but something was different. It was like he’d given up.

“He told me he forgave you,” Sasha said after a moment, “He told us all to forgive you. And we have. To be honest, I was tempted to do the same thing when I was down on Death Row. Seeing those people suffering...” She paused. “We’ve all done much worse, Carol. Don’t let this eat you up.”

Carol sighed, her shoulders were tense. “Thank you, Sasha.” She whispered.

“I’m glad your back,” she continued. “We need you.” She turned to look at Carol again. “He might not say it, but Daryl needs you too.”

Carol laughed softly and looked over at Sasha. “I know,” she said.

“Well...” Sasha blew her nose. “I just wanted to say thank you, for everything.”

Carol nodded. “You go get something to eat and relax,” Carol said softly. “You look beat.”

Sasha laughed. “Yeah,” she nodded. “I think I’ve forgotten what it feels like to not feel like this.”

Daryl decided that this was a good moment to make himself known and he cleared his throat. Both women turned to look at him. “Hi Daryl,” Sasha said as she got up from the bed. “Is that cake?” She asked, moving towards him to look at what he had on the plate.

“Eric made it,” he said, moving around her to place the cake and tea on the bedside table next to Carol.

“I best go get some before Abraham finds out we have it,” Sasha laughed as she left the room.

Daryl turned to look at Carol; she had picked up the tea and was sipping tentatively. “I wondered when you were going to come in here,” she smiled up at him.

“Waddaya mean?” He frowned at her and moved over to lean against the wall opposite her.

“I mean, you’re not as quiet as you think.” She put her tea down on the table again and got up to join him. “I heard you at Deanna’s too.”

“You didn’t say anythin’,” he said, glancing toward her.

“Well you seem to be making a habit out of it,” she smirked and Daryl couldn’t help but return it.

“She tell you about Ty?” He asked, watching the smile fade from her face.

“I already knew,” she said, looking down at the floor. Daryl turned to face her fully, a frown on his face.

“How?”

Carol turned her head slightly and looked up at him with sad eyes. “It was really hot. I was looking for some shade and saw the trees from a distance. It wasn’t until I got closer that I saw there was a grave... I don’t even know why I went to look at it but I did.” She leaned her head against the wall, her eyes lingering on him. “I knew it was him from the hat that was nailed to the cross.”

“When we lost Bob, Ty made a point of marking his grave,” Daryl said, watching Carol’s face closely. “He wanted people who saw his grave to know that people cared.” Carol’s eyes suddenly filled with tears and she turned away from him. Daryl reached out a hand and turned her face back to look at him. “Said you told him that.” The tears fell from her eyes and she struggled against him, trying to hide them but he brought his other hand to the back of her neck and he held her in place.

“Don’t,” she tried to push his hands away.

“Hey,” he managed to get her attention and she stopped moving, her eyes moving back up to his. He wanted to take that pain away, he wanted to make her happy, to turn back time to when they were at the prison. “What was that kiss?” He hoped he was making the right call.

The tears were still falling across her cheeks but she laughed, a slight blush colouring her cheeks. “I just wanted to.”

He brought both of his hands to the sides of her neck and he brushed his thumbs along her jaw. “Why?” He watched her eyes flicker momentarily to his lips before shyly looking down at his chest.

“Because I knew you’d never make the first move,” she glanced up at him from under her lashes.

Daryl took a deep breath. He knew it was now or never. “Wanna bet?” Her eyes showed her confusion and before she could open her mouth to speak, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

She gasped against him, her breath catching in her throat but Daryl deepened the kiss, using his hands on her neck to bring her closer to him. He felt her hands brush against his arms, starting at his wrists and slowly making their way toward his shoulders. He felt her relax into the kiss, her tongue darted out against his bottom lip and he felt of jolt of excitement in the pit of his stomach. He moved his hands to her shoulders, down her back and circled his arms around her, bringing her flush against his chest. He felt her hands circle his waist and grasp at his shirt. The thought that maybe he’d taken advantage of her when she was upset crossed his mind and he slowly brought the kiss to an end. He kept his arms around her but looked down at her face, watching carefully for any sign that she was upset with him. Her eyes were closed and she chewed on her bottom lip. As his concern grew, he began to pull away from her but she opened her eyes and tightened her hold on his shirt, preventing him from pulling away. “Don’t,” she said once again but this time letting him know with her eyes that she was ok with what he’d done. He watched her face suddenly turn into a grin.

“What was that?” She asked, pressing her stomach into his.

Daryl shrugged. “You gonna do it, at least do it properly.” His voice was hard and he knew he sounded like he was criticizing her but the small laugh she gave, let him know she’d seen through the tone in his voice.

She titled her head slightly, drawing closer to him again. “Yes sir,” she said as she brushed her lips against him.

Daryl smirked. “Damn right,” he said, closing the gap between them and pressing his lips against hers once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo.... that happened. Finally! Hahah. Hope you all enjoyed! I’d love to know what you think and I hope you’re still having as much fun reading as I am writing.
> 
> Love to you all! See you next time :)
> 
> (...... feels way out into the stairwell to flip the switch on the fuse box......) Night night! xx


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so something happened. I was just about to write this intro before I uploaded the chapter when my friend sent me a link to a video on youtube of a cat adopting some baby ducks........ 40 minutes later...... Damn you youtube! I went from baby ducks, to a baby shark, to a baby elephant. And then somehow, I ended up watching My Drunk kitchen and then I was watching Mythbusters. WTF? 40 minutes!
> 
> And now I’ve completely lost my train of thought..... *sigh*
> 
> Moving on... chapter 13! It’s here, finally. Thank you all so so much for sticking with me and thank you for the comments and likes and alerts and everything else. I adore you all! And a big thank you to the people that are sending me prompts. I’m already working on them and hope to be able to start posting soon. Keep ‘em coming :)
> 
> Happy reading! xxx

Chapter 13

Daryl woke with a start and was immediately aware of something behind him. Instinct kicked in and he grabbed his crossbow from the floor and jumped to his feet, turning to look over the back of the sofa.

Carol padded barefoot across the floor from the kitchen. She was still wearing her pyjamas, which consisted of a pair of baggy red track pants and an oversized white shirt. She was clutching a Tupperware box against her chest and she was heading straight for him. He followed her movement with a frown but she didn’t acknowledge him or the crossbow he had aimed on her. When she reached the sofa he had been asleep on, she flopped down into it and patted the space beside her.

Daryl lowered his crossbow back to the floor and sat down beside her. She handed him a spoon and he hesitantly took it. “Couldn’t sleep,” she said, putting the Tupperware box on her knees and turning to look at him.

“Well I was,” he mumbled grumpily.

She grinned and nudged his shoulder. “Pay back,” she said. Daryl smirked, thinking back to the night he’d woke her up after he’d been out hunting.

“What we doin’?” he asked as he watched her struggling to open the box.

“I thought we’d get a head start before Carl and Michonne find it,” she finally managed to pry the lid off and she held it up for him to see.

“Ice cream?” He looked over at her, pure joy shone in her eyes.

“I’ll even let you have first try,” she bit on her bottom lip and Daryl felt his own lips tingle. Ice cream wasn’t really what he wanted but he took a large spoonful anyway. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had ice cream but he was pretty sure that his ma had still been alive.

“Where’d you get it?” He asked her.

“Olivia,” she grinned,

Daryl scoffed as he watched her take a smaller scoop onto her own spoon. “Whaddaya gotta do for it?” He knew Olivia wouldn’t give something like this away for nothing.

“I promised to spill my secrets on our very own mysterious archer.”

Daryl froze and watched her as she ate the ice cream from her spoon. She kept her eyes forward but the corner of her mouth twitched and he knew she was messing with him. He threw an elbow into her arm and she laughed, finally turning her eyes toward him.

“Your ice cream is melting,” she managed to say between laughs.

Daryl looked at the spoon he held in his hand and watched the ice cream slowly drip onto his pants. “Fuck!” He stuck the spoon in his mouth, quickly swallowing the melted ice cream and swiped at the drops on his pants. The result was a suspicious looking stain over his crotch. He shot a glare at Carol when her laughter increased.

“I’m sorry,” she said, trying to control her laughter. “Beth brought some washing back over yesterday, I’ll bring you some clean clothes before anyone else gets up.” As an offer of peace, she handed him the ice cream.

“Seriously, whaddaya gotta do for this?” He took a few mouth fulls, letting the cool treat melt on his tongue and he savoured it. It had an odd taste and wasn’t really like the ice cream he remembered. “Is it apple?” he asked, trying to figure it out.

“Some kind of fruit,” she shrugged, helping herself to the ice cream. “I’ve gotten pretty good at catching boars. I told Olivia I’d bring one back for her.”

“Pretty dangerous,” he said, referring to the boars. Every experienced hunter knew wild boars were extremely violent.

“You just have to be quick,” she said with a shrug. Once again, he was impressed by the changes she had undergone since the prison.

He spoon edanother mouthful of ice cream in his mouth and handed it back to her. “It’s grainy,” he said, going in for another scoop anyway.

“I think it’s the powdered cream,” she nudged his spoon out of the way before he could get some and laughed when he battled for a moment before finally giving in and letting her go first.

They continued to sit there, eating their fill of the frozen treat and occasionally fighting over the ice cream. Silence had fallen up on them but neither cared, they were content to sit in each other’s company.

It had been a week to the day since Carol had arrived at the safe zone. She had relaxed in the house somewhat, each day saw her integrate more and more with the family but she still seemed uneasy within the safe zone. She continued her meetings with Deanna but she never told him what they spoke of and he never asked. He’d even managed to not be tempted into listening in on their interviews. Rick had also been meeting with their leader, but he had not spoken more of it since their initial conversation. All that Daryl knew was that Carol was staying and that was the only thing that mattered to him for the moment. So far, Deanna hadn’t asked to speak to him or any of the others. He assumed Rick had something to do with it but he couldn’t be sure. Either way, he was glad he didn’t have to answer questions about Carol.

They were coming to the end of the ice cream and Carol handed it over to Daryl to finish. “You know what tomorrow is,” she said, putting her spoon down and looking over at him. He grunted. She had finally been assigned a job and he wasn’t at all happy about it. Apparently she could sense it in him. “It’ll be ok,” she said, pressing her shoulder into his.

He played with the melting ice cream that remained in the tub. He knew he should be the one trying to reassure her but he couldn’t help the anxious feeling that coiled in his chest. He knew she could handle herself but he still wished he could be there. He was worried about someone watching her back. “Who else is going?” He asked, quickly finishing the ice cream and setting it on the floor next to the sofa.

Carol sighed and leaned in to him, her legs came up to her chest and she wrapped her arms around them. “Heath put a team together,” she answered. “I don’t know everyone yet but I think its Spencer, John and Molly.”

“Glenn not going?” He asked as he picked up the blanket he’d thrown on the floor in his sleep and put it around Carol’s shoulders. She gave him a smile at that and when he lifted his arm around her shoulders, she leaned further into him.

“I don’t think so,” she said with a yawn.

“I’ll speak to him,” Daryl mumbled, resting his chin on the top of her head.

“Daryl,” she lifted her head slightly to look at him. “Glenn is still recovering from his gunshot wound. He’s still on limited rotation until Deanna gives him the all clear.”

“It’s just...”

“I know,” she touched her forehead to his chin and Daryl moved slightly so he could press his lips to her skin before she moved away. “But if this is going to work, I need to do the job I’ve been given. And so do you. You can’t always be worrying about me or following me around.”

Daryl nodded, knowing she was right.

“From what I hear, Heath knows what he’s doing. You don’t need to worry,” she said, resting her head on his shoulder again.

Daryl knew that Carol could handle herself, hell she’d survived on her own for months. What worried him was other people’s stupidity. She didn’t know the run team, neither did he other than what Glenn and Tara had told him. They had spoken very highly of Heath but it didn’t really do much to ease his concern. He would have felt better if Glenn or Tara had been going with her, someone who would have her back.

They let silence fall over them. It was only when he failed to conceal a yawn that Carol moved off the couch. She’d took the empty container and spoons to the kitchen and then returned to him. She gave him a slight smile and quickly pressed her lips against his before heading up stairs to her bedroom.

Sleep had returned surprisingly quick and when he opened his eyes again, Judith was peering at him from her play pen. He rolled off the sofa and looked over toward the kitchen to see that most of the house was already awake and eating breakfast. In some unspoken agreement, everyone always came to this house for breakfast. They would all gather together, taking it in turns to cook for the group each morning. Rick would use the time to check in with everyone and find out what they would be doing that day. Sometimes it was the only time of day a few of them would see each other.

Today it seemed to be Maggie’s turn to cook breakfast and she had managed to gather together bacon and powered eggs. Beth was helping her and the two women smiled at him when he approached.

“You slept late,” Rick said as he handed him a cup of black coffee.

“Didn’t sleep too well,” he mumbled. Rick gave him a questioning look but he shrugged it off. “Carol still sleepin’?” He asked.

“Her bedroom door was open this morning,” Beth said as she gave Rick and Daryl a plate of food each.

“She gone already?” Rick asked in surprise.

“She wouldn’t leave without sayin’ somethin’,” Daryl said, putting down his untouched coffee and breakfast. He headed back to the sofa and picked up his crossbow.

“Where you going?” Rick asked, following him to the door.

“Just gone check,” Daryl said quietly.

Rick smiled. “She’ll be pissed, you know that?”

After his outburst at the clinic, Daryl had tried to resist tracking her every movement but sometimes he couldn’t help it. On occasion Carol had caught him and put him in his place. Rick had been there the last time she called him out over it.

“Yeah well,” Daryl shrugged. “She shoulda told someone where her ass was goin’,” he said as he left the house.

“She’ll come back, Daryl,” Rick called from the doorway but he ignored him.

The run team were set to leave at noon so Daryl knew that Carol would still be in the safe zone. He had an idea of where she would be.

As he walked, a few people wished him a good morning and he tried his best to seem friendly, just like Aaron had suggested. No one had ever taken the time to get to know him, until Carol turned up. After she had arrived, it seemed everyone was keen to stop and chat to him whenever he was alone. At first, people were just being nosey, they all wanted to know who the new resident was. But after a few days, people stopped asking about Carol but they continued to talk to him. It had taken him by surprise at first and though his gut reaction was to brush people off, he remembered a similar experience at the prison. You gotta learn to live with the love. He’d smiled at the memory.

Finally, his destination came into view. The supply shed. He quickly walked around Deanna’s house and through the door. He expected to find Olivia manning the supplies as she usually did but she was nowhere to be found. He moved further into the shed, the gun room being his end purpose. As he neared the door to the gun room, he bumped into a shelf and froze, his ears keenly listening out for any sign that someone was there. Nothing. He frowned. After he was certain no one was coming to investigate the noise he made, he continued his way to the gun room. He stepped through the door and walked into the centre of the room.

“I’ve been gone forty minutes,” a voice said from behind him. Daryl shook his head as he turned to look at her. Carol was sitting on top of an old fridge by the window and he was surprised at himself for not noticing her when he entered the room. “I think that’s a new record for you.” She smiled at him.

“Woke up ‘bout ten minutes ago,” he admitted sheepishly as he made his way toward her. She laughed softly.

“Yeah well, I knew you’d be here eventually.” She tilted her head to the side and beckoned him closer. His skin tingled in anticipated hope that would he get to feel her touch and she didn’t disappoint. As soon as his hips bumped into her knees, her hands crept up his torso until they rested on his chest. “Are you ok?” She asked, looking up at him. He nodded and brought his hands to her thighs, he touched his forehead to hers.

“This ok?” he asked.

“Mmm,” she hummed and opened her legs a touch to allow him to inch closer to her. “S’good.”

It had been a week since she’d kissed him. A week since he’d kissed her. A week since their first kiss... it was the first of many. He smiled at that. They had managed to get a few stolen moments together, taking comfort in each other’s touch. It had never gone past a few heated kisses but with the way things were at the moment, they didn’t feel the need to do more. Although they hadn’t spoken about it, they had seemed to reach some kind of unspoken agreement that they were happy just to be in each other’s company. She was with him again, with him in more ways than she ever had been. And that was enough for him. “Got everythin’ you need?” He asked, leaning back slightly to look at her face.

“Yes,” she smiled at him, showing her amusement at his concern. “Don’t worry,” she said softly.

“Ain’t worried,” he said quickly and it earned him a scoff of disbelief from her. “Maybe a lil’bit.”

Carol’s hands moved further up his chest and a pleasant shiver ran through his body. She cupped his face and brought his head closer to hers until their lips touched. Daryl wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. She immediately opened her mouth to him and hummed when his tongue brushed against her own.

Kissing Carol was like nothing he’d ever done before. He’d always thought of himself to be an awkward kisser but either he wasn’t as bad as he thought, or Carol was so damn good that she made him better. He loved the way she nipped at his bottom lip and the moan that escaped her when he ran his tongue over her top lip. Kissing her made him forget about the walkers, made him forget the world had ended and that everyone they knew kept dying. While kissing her, the world was perfect for just a moment.

Daryl felt her begin to move away from his lips but he pulled her back into him with a growl.

She laughed. “Daryl...” she struggled against him half heartedly whilst continuing to return his kisses with enthusiasm. “We... should... stop...” she said between kisses. “Olivia... could...”

He grunted. “Don’t care.” He felt her smile against his lips.

Eventually, he felt her hands against his chest again and he pulled back, knowing she wanted him to stop. She kissed him briefly one last time and slid off the fridge.

“Olivia will be back soon,” she said as she picked up her bag from the floor. “I don’t want to be part of this week’s gossip column, do you?”

“Hell, no,” he mumbled as he followed Carol out of the supply room.

“Then we should get you some clean pants as soon as we get home,” she said over her shoulder, laughter in her voice.

Daryl looked down at his pants, suddenly remembering the incident with the melted ice cream. He sighed. “Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was fun to write. I hope you all enjoyed it and I’d love to know what you think!
> 
> Are you wondering if this is the calm before the storm..... cause if you were, you’d be right :P Bring it on!
> 
> Night night all! xxx


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey up, peeps!
> 
> First of all, I finally got my Walker Stalker London tickets! Woohoo! *dancing in my chair* I was heartbroken when it sold out and then as soon as they came on sale again, BUY! And my wonderful wonderful lady bought one too so I wouldn’t be in my lonesome. Thank you babe! Also, I pre-ordered TWD season 5..... I’m gonna have no money for food at the end of this month.... meh, who cares?! I’ve had a TWD month, the best kind of month to have! Are any of you going to WS London?
> 
> Back to fanfic! And I come with a gift in the form of a new chapter. I was hoping to get something posted at the weekend but I had no wifi (or wiffy as my nanna likes to call it) but it’s back which I am too. I hope you like this chapter and I’d love to know what you think!
> 
> Thank you to everyone single one of you who are reading this. The responses I’ve been getting are amazing so thank you, thank you, thank you!
> 
> Happy reading! x

Chapter 14

After breakfast, they spent the rest of the morning preparing the van for the run. Carol hadn’t seemed to mind him hovering around and in fact gave the impression that she welcomed his help when he offered. Heath did a quick check of everything they had in the van and signalled the ok. Daryl sighed and glanced over at Carol.

“I guess this is it,” she gave him a slight smile. “Looks like the farewell crowd is here.”

Daryl turned to look over his shoulder to see that Rick, Maggie, Beth, Judith and Glenn had come to see her off. He stepped aside when Glenn and Maggie approached and he watched them hug her.

“See you when you get back,” Maggie said with a smile.

Beth stepped up and kissed Carol’s cheek. “Judith and I are going to try our hands at baking, aren’t we?” She asked the baby as she handed her over to Carol for goodbye snuggles. “Maybe you can be our first customer?”

“I’d love to,” Carol smiled at Beth and kissed Judith’s head when she pulled at her clothes.

“You be careful,” Rick said, giving her a one arm hug, being careful not to squeeze Judith between them. He glanced over at Daryl with a smirk. “We don’t want this one going off on a revenge killing spree.”

Carol smiled over at Daryl too. “You’ll keep an eye on him?” She turned back to Rick.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep him out of trouble,” he smirked.

Daryl scoffed. “Screw you,” he said, swiping his arm through the air, pointing to both Rick and Carol. “Screw both of you.” He watched as Carol laughed into Judith’s hair and he couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his own lips.

Michonne broke the moment, appearing suddenly and out of breath. “It’s getting cold,” she said, handing a dark red scarf to Carol. “Take this.” Carol smiled her thanks and they hugged briefly. “Carl wanted to come say goodbye, I had to kick him back into class,” she laughed at Rick’s quiet cursing.

“Tell him I said goodbye,” Carol said as she kissed Judith one last time and handed her back to Beth.

Carol turned to Daryl and they walked a few feet away from the others. “You’ll be careful on the wall today?” She asked, looking up at him.

When not recruiting, Deanna often assigned him and Aaron to other jobs around the community. Today, Daryl was on watch for the men and women working on the new section of wall. “You too,” he said, quietly.

Despite the amount of people standing close by, Carol stepped up to Daryl and wrapped her arms around his waist. Daryl returned her hug and rested his head on her shoulder.

“You better come back,” he mumbled into her neck. He felt her laugh softly against him.

“Will you be waiting?” She teased.

Daryl pulled away and he looked at her smiling face from under his hair. “I’ll always be waitin’ for you.”

Carol’s eyes softened and her smile faded. For a moment, Daryl wondered if he’d said something wrong but she touched a hand to his chest and nodded. She gave him a hint of a smile and then turned away, heading to where Heath was talking to his friends.

Out of the corner of his eye, Daryl noticed Glenn walk off to the front of the van. He turned to look at what was going on and noticed that Nicholas was sitting in the front of the van.

“Oh, hell no!” He marched toward them. “He ain’t goin’!”

“What’s going on?” Carol asked, appearing suddenly behind him.

“Nothing,” Glenn said, shooting Daryl a look.

“I’m just driving,” Nicholas said quickly. “I’m not going inside, I promise.” His eyes found Glenn. “I promise.”

Glenn looked at the rest of the group who hadn’t noticed what was going on, and then turned back to Nicholas. “We had an agreement.”

“I’m just driving,” Nicholas repeated. “I don’t want to be in there, I’m going to wait outside.”

“She ain’t goin’ if he’s goin’,” Daryl said through gritted teeth.

“Why not?” Carol asked, bringing everyone’s attention to her.

“I just want to help,” Nicholas said to her. “I know the area better than anyone on this team.”

“Didn’t help Noah though, did you?” Daryl sneered.

“I won’t do that again,” Nicholas promised.

“We ready to go?” Heath stepped up to their group and everyone turned to look at him.

“Nicholas was having second thoughts about going with you guys,” Glenn said, looking back at Nicholas briefly.

“I know what you’re worried about,” Heath said, sharing a look with Glenn. “Everyone gets a second chance right?”

“The dead don’t,” Daryl said, thinking about all the people they’d lost.

“Look, we don’t have time to fill someone else in on the plan,” Heath said. “He’ll be waiting in the van a few blocks away. We got it covered.”

“Carol ain’t goin’ with you,” Daryl said, hoping that at some point someone would agree with him.

“Daryl,” a hand landed gently on his shoulder. “I’m going,” Carol said when he turned to look at her. “I’ll see you when we’re back.” Her hand drifted down his arm until she reached his own hand and she squeezed his fingers. “I’ll see you in a few days.”

Before he could argue his point, Carol turned and got into the car that she and Heath were driving. John, Spencer and Molly got into the back of the van.

“Stay safe, ok?” Daryl said as he leaned down to speak to Carol through the window.

“Nine lives, remember?” she smirked at him. Daryl scoffed and smiled, taking comfort in the familiar words. 

-x-

Carol had only been gone one night but already Daryl felt lost without her. Who would have thought he’d have gotten so used to having her around in just a week? And it wasn’t just him. They were all feeling her absence but none more so than Judith. She hadn’t stopped crying since they all watched Carol drive through the gates.

“Mother dick!”

Daryl turned to see Abraham jump down from a ladder and kick at the small power generator he had a drill hooked up to. “What is it?” Daryl asked from his vantage point on top of a van.

“Damn powers ran out,” Abraham kicked at the generator again. “Piece of shit.”

Tobin wandered over to Rick. “Charged it up over night,” he scratched the back of his head. “I’ll get Eugene to look at it. If he can get it running again, we might still have a few hours before it gets dark.” Abraham agreed and Tobin headed back to the safe zone.

“Francine,” Abraham called. “Break time, get everyone back.” Francine nodded and ran off to tell the others.

Daryl climbed down from the van and began to walk back to the safe zone with Abraham.

“How you doin’?” Abraham asked as they walked. Daryl frowned at him, not sure what he was really asking.

“We talkin’ ‘bout my health?” Daryl asked sarcastically.

Abraham laughed. “Talkin’ ‘bout your woman.”

“She ain’t mine,” Daryl said, giving Abraham a hard look that told him to drop it.

Abraham laughed again, harder this time. “That my friend, is denial.” He clapped a hand against Daryl’s back in a brotherly manner. “Used to say Rosita weren’t mine, then I nearly lost her... truth is, she’s the best damn thing to happen to me in a long time. I just had my head too far up my own ass to notice.”

“You gotta point?” Daryl asked.

“Yeah,” Abraham looked at him from the corner of his eye. “Just makin’ sure your head ain’t up your ass.”

Daryl scoffed and they walked the rest of the way in silence. He considered Abraham’s words and frowned. He knew what Carol meant to him. She was his person, they understood each other and she was there for him. She was there before he even knew he needed her. She trusted him and he trusted her. He knew how important she was to him, he didn’t need to lose her to figure that out.

They stopped at the gate while they waited for someone to open it; Francine and a few guys Daryl didn’t know caught up with them. Once they were inside, Abraham waited for the others to walk ahead before falling in step with Daryl again.

“Well?” He asked.

“Well, what?” Daryl sighed.

“You thought about what I said?”

“Ain’t got my head up my ass,” Daryl shook his head. “I know what she means to me, what she means to the group.”

Abraham chuckled and sighed. “You’re missin’ my meanin’,” he said.

“Then just say it,” Daryl hated it when people spoke in riddles.

“You gotta let her know,” Abraham said quietly. “You gotta tell her. Hell, if you can’t tell her then show her.”

Daryl paused for a moment. “She knows.”

Abraham levelled his eyes at him. “You sure ‘bout that?”

Daryl’s immediate response was to say yes but he faltered. Truth be told, he didn’t actually know.

“What’s going on?”

Daryl looked up at Francine’s voice and his eyes followed hers. They were looking at the main gate, which they could see on the other side of the pond, where a small group of people had gathered.

“Could be walkers,” Daryl suggested. He was about to continue on to the house when Abraham stopped him.

“That ain’t walkers,” he said.

Daryl turned to look back toward the gate just in time to see a car roll through. His blood ran cold.

“Isn’t that...”

Daryl didn’t hear what Francine had to say because he was already running toward the car. Blood pounded in his ears. His chest began to ache. He caught sight of Glenn running to the gates too.

“What the hell is goin’ on?” Daryl shouted.

“I don’t know,” Glenn said as he joined him. “It’s too early for them to be back.”

“Yeah, no shit!” Daryl mumbled as they ran the rest of the way.

When they were a few feet away, Daryl noticed Deanna and Maggie running toward them. He knew immediately that something was wrong.

“What’s going on?” Glenn asked when he saw the two of them.

Maggie grabbed Glenn’s arm, her eyes locking onto his. “Let us deal with this,” she said to him and Glenn frowned.

Deanna had moved toward the car just as the door opened. Nicholas got out, his face ashen. “Where the hell are the others?” Daryl asked, marching toward Nicholas who cowered at the sight of him. 

“It’s not what you think!” Nicholas said as Daryl pulled him away from the driver’s seat and pushed him onto the hood of the car.

“Daryl!” Glenn grabbed him but Daryl was already pinning Nicholas to the hood.

“Where are they?!” Daryl shouted at him.

“Please...” Nicholas held his hands out in surrender as he cried, pitifully. “It wasn’t my fault!”

“Glenn, Daryl!” Deanna’s voice cut through the chaos but Daryl ignored it. “Maggie, go get Rick and Michonne.”

“You better tell us what happened!” Daryl grabbed Nicholas again and brought him forward a touch, only to push him back against the hood as hard as he could. Nicholas let out a cry of pain.

“We... we got over run!” Nicholas managed to shout. “They left me! That woman shot John in the face and they left me!”

Daryl let go of Nicholas and allowed Glenn to pull him away.

“Who shot John?” Deanna asked, stepping up beside Nicholas. 

“Carol...” Nicholas ran his hands through his hair. “She shot him and... they were all over him... she just left him behind...” he wiped at the tears on his face. “She would have left me too but I got away first!”

“You just left her out there?!” Daryl launched for him again but Glenn threw all his body weight into Daryl to stop him.

“This isn’t helping anything!” Glenn shouted.

“You believe what he’s sayin’?” Daryl snapped.

“We gotta hear him out,” Glenn said, his voice becoming softer as he tried to reason with him.

“Daryl, if you don’t get yourself under control, I’ll have to you sent to isolation,” Deanna threatened. Daryl scoffed and pushed Glenn away from him. He walked from side to side, his eyes never leaving Nicholas.

“What happened to Heath and Molly?” Deanna asked.

“I... I don’t know,” Nicholas said, his eyes focused on Deanna. “I saw them run off before John... before he...”

“So they’re still alive?” Glenn asked.

“Carol shot John in the face!” Nicholas said angrily. “She probably did the same thing to Heath and Molly and took off. Just like she did at the prison!”

Silence filled the air. It took Daryl a moment to recover from the shock of what Nicholas had said but once he did, he launched himself at the man and slammed his fist into his nose.

“Daryl!” Deanna ran to his side but he ignored her.

“Ain’t no way she’d leave anyone behind!” Daryl said, lifting Nicholas by his shirt so they were eye to eye.”And you ain’t got no idea what happened at the prison.”

“She killed two people,” Nicholas struggled against him. “She’s a murderer! We can’t trust her!”

“What’s that make you then, huh?” Daryl asked, shoving him to the ground. “You left those people, you left Aiden on your last run and threw Noah to the walkers! You planned to kill Glenn the night he got shot!”

“He’s a liar!” Nicholas shouted, scrambling away and standing behind Deanna.

“What is he talking about?” Deanna asked, her eyes flickering between Nicholas and Glenn.

Rick suddenly appeared. “We don’t have time for that,” he said, looking at Deanna.

“They not back?” Michonne asked.

Daryl shook his head. “This asshole left them out there,” he scowled at Nicholas.

“Enough!” Deanna said forcefully. “Our first priority is to get our people back,” she said, silencing Nicholas’s protest with a look. “Rick and Glenn, I want you to put a team together. We need them back here, safe within the walls.” She turned to look at Nicholas. “Then we’ll sort this out.”

Rick turned to Glenn. “You know where they’re heading?”

“Yeah, Heath went through his plans with me,” Glenn nodded. “I say we take a car and Daryl rides up front on his bike. That way, they’ll know we’re coming.”

Rick nodded and turned to Daryl. “You in?”

Daryl scoffed. “You even gotta ask?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arggghhh!! I’m so mean to leave it there! What did you think? Did you want Daryl to kick Nicholas’s ass even more than he did? Because I sure did!
> 
> I’d love to know what you’re thinking so far so do drop me a line. Thanks for reading! xxx
> 
> *still dancing in my chair* Walker Stalker! Woop!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I'm back! I was hoping to post this at 2.30am this morning (hence the crazy ramblings below) but it seems I was all kinds of issues with a password on another site and as it turns out, I'm very irritable at 2.30am so I thought it best that I go to bed. Anyway, read on for more nonsense....
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The wee hours seems to be a good time for my muse to kick in. Seriously, I’ve had the mother of all writer’s block recently and normally I can get over it pretty quick but this one... jeez! There were some very frustrating moments and some really terrible writing and of course the moments when I stared at a blank screen and wanted to cry then got lost on youtube and tumblr and Tribez and whatever else distracted me. Mr Crab! That thing had me suckered for awhile...asshole. It also hasn’t helped that work has been crazy but hey ho, it’s almost Christmas! Actually scratch that, its 2.30am which means its Dec 1 so really, it’s now officially Christmas! Which also means I can now wear my awesome Doctor Who Christmas jumper without fear of judgement – not that that usually stops me.
> 
> What am I even talking about?
> 
> Anyway, I hope people will continue to read and thank you to everyone who has been reading and commenting while I’ve climbing the walls of the writer’s block torture chamber.
> 
> A quick thank you to my misses who has been very patient with me while I’ve been taking advantage of my sudden need to write. Love you!
> 
> Thanks again everyone! xxx

Glenn and Rick had put together a plan in record time. Nicholas was still hovering nervously, carefully watched by Michonne while Glenn quizzed him for as many details as possible. Daryl wanted the man out of his sight but Rick had pointed out that they needed him for the time being. He wasn’t happy but Rick and Deanna promised that Nicholas would be dealt with on their return.

“You clear on the plan?” Rick asked as he approached him after speaking with Deanna.

“Yeah I got it,” Daryl said, glancing over toward Nicholas one last time before turning his back on him.

“I know how you’re feeling,” Rick said quietly. Daryl scoffed in response. “We’re all feeling it.” Rick continued. “We’ll get our people back.”

“I just want Carol back,” Daryl admitted heavily. “I er... I never told her...” he paused and looked away. He could feel Rick’s eyes on him.

“You never told her what?” He asked.

“Ain’t never told her I need her,” he said quietly.

Rick nodded. “She knows,” he said after a moment. “The women, they always know. They know before we do.” His voice held a sadness to it and Daryl wondered if he was thinking about Lori. “Listen... If things... if we don’t...”

“Don’t,” Daryl said sharply, effectively cutting him off. He didn’t want to think about anything other than getting Carol back alive.

“I just meant that whatever happens, I got your back,” Rick said. “Whatever you got to do.”

Daryl wasn’t sure what Rick was referring to but he nodded anyway.

“I think we’re ready,” Glenn said as he put the last of the bags in the back of the truck. “We best get going now. The longer we wait, the further away they could be moving from where I think they are.”

“Let’s go then,” Daryl shouldered his crossbow and climbed into the passenger seat up front. He looked in the side mirror to see Rick and Glenn making their final goodbyes to their family and he resisted the urge to beep the horn to hurry them up. They were going out into the unknown and there was no certainty that any of them would make it back. They were running out there with him, risking their lives for the one person that was as important to him as Maggie, Carl and Judith were to his brothers. The least he could do was give them five minutes.

“Let’s get this show on the road,” Rick said as he approached the car.

“You bring her back,” Beth said, looking through the open window at Daryl. He nodded to her and glanced out the drivers window to see Deanna and Rick sharing a similar look.

“Let’s go,” Glenn said gently to Rick.

Rick nodded and once the gate was pulled open, they headed off for their destination.

As they drove, Glenn explained that Heath had spotted a school that looked as though it hadn’t been touched in a while. They had lured out as many walkers as they could using the music method that Daryl had come up with back at the prison. They had scouted the place for a few days, making sure there were no traps waiting for them or weakened roofs. By the time Heath had put a plan together for the run team, they were fairly confident that it would be smooth sailing.

“Isn’t that the van?” Daryl said, pointing out the front window.

“Doesn’t mean anything,” Rick said quickly. “They could have ran off in a different direction.”

“I wanna check it,” Daryl said, waiting for Rick to reluctantly slow the car so that he could jump out. Glenn and Rick quickly followed, their eyes scouted the areas for walkers while Daryl ran on ahead.

Once they reached the van, Rick kept look out while Glenn and Daryl prepared to open the van doors. Glenn reached for the handle and looked toward Daryl, asking silently if he was ready. Daryl took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he might find inside and then nodded. The door swung open and Daryl lifted his crossbow, his eyes scanning around but all that was inside were a few bags.

“What’s that?” Glenn climbed into the back of the van and picked up one of the bags. “Isn’t this Carol’s?” He looked over at Daryl.

“She wouldn’t leave that behind,” he said, reaching for the bag and opening it.

“What is it?” Rick asked, keeping his eyes peeled for danger.

“Carol’s bag. Ain’t no way she’d leave this.” He rifled through the bag, pushing aside packs of medical supplies until he found an old worn book. He picked up and stared at it.

“Tom Sawyer?” Glenn asked with a frown.

“She was reading it to the kids back at the prison,” Daryl mumbled quietly. Glenn and Rick shared a quick look. “She’s gotta still be here. She wouldn’t have gone anywhere without her bag, not even in there,” he nodded toward the school.

“Let’s get back to the car,” Rick said. “We’ll get closer and take a look inside.”

They drove closer to the school and Glenn pointed out the glass doors that Heath had planned to use as their entrance. As they drove past it, Daryl’s heart sank. Rick didn’t bother to slow the car down, the group of walkers shuffling behind the locked doors made it clear that they wouldn’t be able to get in that way.

“There’s another one,” Glenn said, pulling out a piece of paper that Heath had quickly scribbled his plan on when he and Glenn were preparing for the run. “There’s a door to the side, they wanted to use it as an exit if things went bad.”

“Is that it?” Daryl asked, pointing to a door with a large metal poll through the handle.

“Stop the car,” Glenn said, jumping out as soon as it came to a halt. Daryl and Rick jumped out too and the three of them ran over to the door. “Why would someone do that?”

“You think they did it?” Rick asked.

“Or maybe Nicholas?” Glenn supplied.

“I need to see what’s in there,” Daryl said, reaching for the door.

Glenn stood in his way. “We don’t know what’s on the other side,” he said.

“Glenn’s right,” Rick said. “We gotta find another way in.”

“Heath had a few backup plans,” Glenn said, running back to the car and bringing Heath’s plan back to the others. “There was a window in the gym area. We think it went out onto a roof. It was an emergency plan, one they were only going to use if there was no other option.”

“Why?” Daryl asked, not sure if he wanted the answer to it.

“It would have been difficult getting to the window from inside,” Glenn sighed. “But we figured if they were able to get out and onto the roof, whoever was in the van could bring it around to help them down.”

“Then what are we waitin’ for?” Daryl asked. “They could be up there.”

“We’ll pull the van around to climb up,” Rick suggested.

It took them quite some time to get the van over to the right wall. Daryl already knew that they weren’t on the roof, they would have been able to see them driving over and if they had been there, they would have done what they could to get their attention. But Daryl had to know anyway. Glenn moved the van and kept watch while Daryl and Rick climbed up the van and onto the roof. Nothing.

“God damnit,” Daryl ran a hand through his hair. There was no sign that anyone had been out on the roof and from his vantage point, he couldn’t see anywhere around the school that Carol could be hiding.

“Look at this,” Rick called. Daryl turned to see him looking through the window into the gym.

“What is it?” Daryl asked, heading over to look through the window too.

“See that?” Rick pointed to mangled body on the floor of the gym. The mass of walkers mindlessly milling around had long since lost interest in the body. “It’s wearing John’s jacket.”

“This is what Nicholas was talking about?” Daryl said with a frown. “He must have been up here.”

“This was their emergency plan...”Rick turned to look at Daryl. “The only reason they’d use this exit was if the other one was blocked.”

“Or locked,” Daryl said, feeling his anger boil.

“We don’t know what happened,” Rick reminded him and Daryl had to fight hard to get his emotions under control. “I think they tried to come through here but got overrun.” He pointed to the body on the floor. “They lost John and it gave them enough time to get through those doors at the back.” The door to the gym were closed but four walkers were still milling around the door, occasionally pushing against it and clawing at it.

“Those walkers still look interested,” Daryl said and Rick nodded in agreement.

“They could be hiding on the other side,” Rick said, heading back for the van and climbing down.

“What do we do now?” Glenn asked when they were all on the ground again.

“We’re going in,” Rick said.

They found a small window in the back of what they originally thought was a bathroom. When Daryl managed to wriggle through the window and into the room, he realised they were in a kitchen. He took out two walkers while he waited for Glenn and Rick to follow him. They carefully picked their way through corridors, taking down any walkers that stumbled in their direction as they tried to navigate their way toward the gym.

“Hey,” Daryl called in a loud whisper. He nodded toward a set of doors and looked toward Rick. “Look familiar?”

They doors were the same as the ones they saw from the gym window. On this side, the doors were secured by chairs propped on an angle to prevent them from opening. They quietly made their way toward the door but they froze when they saw what lay on the ground by the chairs.

“Shit,” Rick whispered.

“Is it hers?” Glenn asked, edging closer. Daryl knelt down, not caring that he was in the middle of a pool of blood. A severed arm had been hastily discarded. He plucked his knife from his belt and used it to turn the arm and revealed that a large chunk of flesh was missing from it. He turned back to look at Rick and Glenn.

“Ain’t hers,” he said, knowing the silver rings still on the fingers weren’t Carol’s. “Must be Molly’s.”

“They cut off her arm because she was bit. We need to find them,” Rick reaffirmed. “Molly won’t survive long without medical care.”

Glenn smiled despite the situation. “Carol’s with her,” he said, looking at Daryl. “She’ll survive. Just like Hershel did.”

It wasn’t too difficult to figure out where they’d gone after cutting off Molly’s arm. A steady trail of blood took them through more corridors, dead walkers littered the floor and they knew that the run group were being followed. The walkers were more than likely spurred on by the smell of fresh blood.

When the trail of blood disappeared around a corner, they slowed and listened. Daryl could hear the sound of walkers shuffling around, their grunts and snarls subdued; they didn’t yet know they were there. He signalled silently for Rick and Glenn to wait where they were while he checked out the situation.

A group of walkers were gathered at a door at the end of the corridor, clawing and snarling against it. Daryl figured they must have been there for some time, their groaning told him that they had begun to lose interest in whatever, whoever, had disappeared behind the door. He knew that now was a good time to act, they were distracted enough for them to get close but were not yet in a frenzy for living flesh.

Daryl looked over at Rick and Glenn and indicated that they should follow him. The three men worked quickly, pulling out knives so that they wouldn’t attract more walkers when taking this group down. Daryl was about two feet away when the door clanged open a few inches. He, Rick and Glenn froze as they watched the door quickly shut again. Daryl looked toward Rick and nodded, they needed to see who was behind those doors. The walkers had increased their efforts of trying to get into the room beyond the door. Daryl was about to step toward the closest walker when something hit his boot. He looked down. A miniature mechanical toy was bumping against him and he glanced up to see Rick and Glenn dashing toward him, their eyes on the toy. Daryl was confused until the toy suddenly sprang to life. It clattered and chimed as its mechanical workings made it perform back flips. He realised now why Rick and Glenn had tried to reach the toy, he quickly stamped on it, blocking out the noise but it was too late.

“Oh shit,” Rick whispered, his hand landing on Daryl’s shoulder. Daryl looked up to see that the walkers had turned their attention on them. They were riled up and heading straight for them. “Glenn, keep watch,” Rick said as he stepped forward and took down the nearest walker.

The corridor was narrow and with the walkers getting so close, there was no room for Daryl to properly use his crossbow. He shouldered his crossbow and pulled out his knife. He grasped the handle tight and joined Rick, taking down a walker that had its dead eyes on his friend.

They fought together and Daryl thought they had everything under control until a walker on the ground reached out and grabbed his foot. He stamped on the walkers head and as blood oozed over his boot he noticed three walkers heading in his direction. He stumbled backwards over the dead walker on the floor. He managed to keep his footing but the damage had already been done. The walkers had closed in on him quickly, pushing him into the wall as they fell onto him. He pushed at their necks, trying to keep their rotting teeth away from him.

“Daryl!”

Glenn’s voice rang out over the groaning and Daryl knew his friend was coming to help but with the other walkers around, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to keep them off long enough. He steadied himself against the wall and managed to kick one walker away. Still wrestling with the other two, he tried to get a better grip on his knife so he could push it up through one of the walkers skulls.

“Hold on, Daryl!” Glenn called again.

“Shit!” Daryl could hear Rick’s voice but he couldn’t see him. He refocused his efforts on trying to push the knife into the walkers skull but he could see that the third walker he’d pushed away had regained its ground and was heading back toward him. As it collided against them, Daryl had no choice but to drop the knife so that he could use both hands to get a better grip on the walkers. He could feel his arms growing tired and he watched as the walkers jaws grew nearer...

Suddenly all three fell onto him and Daryl closed his eyes. They slumped over him and slid down to the ground. Momentarily bewildered, he blinked at the woman who had appeared in front of him. Before he could fully process what he was seeing, another walker began to make its way toward him. He pulled his crossbow from his back and aimed it at the walker, bringing it down before it got too close. He reloaded as quickly as he could and took down another that was reaching for Glenn’s back. Glenn took down another walker and they looked up to see Rick pull his knife from a walker on the ground and three men stood together as they watched Carol take down five walkers with her modified weapon.

When the last walker hit the ground, Carol rounded on them, her eyes blazing. “What the hell are you doing?!”

Daryl frowned at her and he could feel Rick and Glenn’s eyes on him. He kept his eyes on her as he marched toward her. “Hell’s that supposed to mean?” He shouted. “That asshole comes back without you and you think I ain’t comin’ to look for you?”

“You could have died just now!” Carol shouted back. “If I hadn’t come out here, those walkers...”

“Would’a done nothin’,” he interrupted her angrily.

“You could have died!” She shot back at him.

Daryl took a breath and watched her for a moment. She was breathing heavily, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were filled with tears. All of a sudden he understood. While he knew for certain that nothing would have prevented him from going after her, he wished for her sake that he hadn’t. It wasn’t an easy thing to accept but looking at her in that moment, she wasn’t his Carol. She was the woman they’d found in the woods. Something had happened and she was doing what needed to be done. But on seeing him, she was losing the edge that she needed to get things done. He felt torn. In many ways he wanted to hold her but he knew that he needed to do. What she needed him to do. He had to keep his distance. He gave himself a moment to control his anger and retrieved his knife from he’d dropped it on the ground. When he felt ready, he turned back to look at Carol.

“Where are the others?” he asked, ignoring the confused looks from Rick and Glenn. He knew he’d made the right choice when Carol seemed to relax slightly.

“Come with me,” she said, looking toward Rick and Glenn.

The three of them followed Carol through the doors the walkers had been clawing at. The room looked to have once been a class room for small children. Dust covered toys littered the floor and faded colourful drawings were barely hanging on the walls. Carol had already disappeared through a doorway at the back of the room. Daryl carefully walked around the dead walkers on the ground as he started to follow her but movement in the doorway caused him to pause.

Heath appeared and gave a relieved sigh. He smiled at them. “What are you guys doing here?”

“Are you ok?” Glenn asked, making his way toward his friend.

“Still alive,” Heath shrugged. “We need to get Molly back to Alexandria,” he continued. He glanced over at the doorway that Carol had gone through. “She er... she got bit.” He turned to look back at them.

It was at that moment that Daryl realised the man was covered in blood. “What happened?” He asked.

Heath pushed his fingers under his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. “There’s a courtyard at the back of the school that we didn’t know about. Molly opened a door that led out...” Heath sucked in a breath of air as he remembered what happened. “They were everywhere... they just swarmed. We ran.”

“Was that when Molly got bit?” Rick asked.

Heath shook his head. “As soon as we realised what had happened, Carol radioed for Nicholas to bring the van to the exit.”

At the sound of Nicholas’s names, Daryl scoffed. “Worthless asshole,” he muttered.

“He came for us,” Heath said look at him. “He did. He was there, waiting for us but when we got outside... Spencer wasn’t with us anymore. Carol told us to go, she gave us the supplies she’d collected and went back...

“But you followed her,” Glenn stated.

“We should have listened to her,” Heath let out a heavy sigh. “We got trapped... we came back to the exit but it was locked and there were walkers everywhere...” His eyes found Glenn’s again. “We headed for the emergency exit in the gym but we couldn’t get up onto the ledge and Nicholas... he was there, he was right there but he wouldn’t help us... Molly didn’t close the doors behind her and the roamers, they just kept on coming in. We tried to make it back to the doors but they got John... he saved Molly but...” He rubbed his hands over his face. Glenn moved forward and grasped Heath’s shoulder, hoping to lend him some support. “Carol found us and she covered us while we escaped. But John... I’ve never heard anything like it.” Daryl noticed the way Heath’s eyes seemed to glaze over slightly. “Carol shot him.”

“Might seem harsh,” Rick said, quietly. “But it was the right call.”

“It’s not that,” Heath shook his head. “John was my friend; I should have been the one to do it.”

“Don’t do that to yourself,” Glenn said gently. “It won’t change anything,”

“What happened to Molly?” Rick asked after a moment.

“We were trying to block the doors to the gym and a walker grabbed her, bit her arm.”

“Where is she?”Rick asked.

“In that room,” Heath nodded to the doorway. “She cut off her arm. Carol did. She said it was the only way to save her.”

“She got a fever?” Daryl asked as he moved toward the doorway.

Heath gave a slight smile. “No. No she hasn’t.”

Daryl looked at Rick who nodded in agreement that they should go into the next room. They left Glenn with Heath and went to check on Molly. Carol was sitting on the ground next to an unconscious Molly, tightening the rags that they had wrapped around the bloody stump where the woman’s arm used to be.

“How’s she doing?” Rick asked, crouching down next to Carol.

“She’s breathing,” Carol replied. She stood up and moved away from them. “You need to get her back.”

Daryl and Rick shared an uneasy look. “We’re all goin’ back,” Daryl argued.

“Spencer is somewhere in this building,” she said to him. “He could still be alive.”

“I’ll look for him,” Daryl offered. “You go back...”

“No,” Carol quickly interrupted. “I’ve got this.”

“You can’t go alone,” Glenn said from the doorway. He and Heath must have been listening in to their conversation. They walked further into the room.

Carol ignored him and looked at Heath. “Heath, you need to help get Molly back.” She then knelt down beside Molly again and placed a hand on her forehead. “There’s still no fever but we have to get her some medical help.”

“I’ll take care of her,” Heath said with a nod but Daryl could tell the younger man was nervous.

“Carol, I can’t let you go out there,” Rick said, placing a hand on her shoulder when she stood up. “Not alone.”

“She ain’t gonna be alone,” Daryl said, chewing on his bottom lip. He watched Carol’s eyes lift to meet his. “Am comin’,” he said, mainly for her but he could see Rick nodding out of the corner of his eye.

“Alright then,” Rick said. “Let’s keep working on that window.”

Glenn and Heath worked to get the window open while Carol kept an eye on Molly and Daryl and Rick kept watch in the other room. Once the window was open, Carol and Daryl helped the others get Molly out through the window and waited with the group while Glenn ran for the van.

“We’ll leave the car,” Rick said to them both. “You’ll need it if you find Spencer.”

“When they find him,” Heath said, looking up at them from where he sat next to Molly on the ground.

Rick nodded and then bowed his head lose to Daryl’s. “You look for him but I don’t want either of you risking your lives, you hear me?” Daryl felt his annoyance prickling under his skin but before he could say anything Carol stepped in.

“We hear you,” she said quietly. Daryl looked between her and Rick but remained silent.

“You do a sweep of the building, you don’t find him the first time you get out,” Rick continued, his eyes focused on Daryl. Daryl grunted in acknowledgement even though he disagreed with them both. “Here’s Glenn,” Rick continued, looking over his shoulder when they heard the van getting nearer.

Rick and Daryl moved forward and opened the back doors of the van. Carol was walking beside Heath as he carried Molly to the back. “You need to keep a close eye on her,” she was saying to him. “Keep as much pressure as you can on the wound and keep checking her eyes. If she stops breathing tell the others, don’t try to do it on your own.” Heath nodded in understanding as he carefully placed Molly on the floor of the van. He climbed in beside her. Daryl watched him nervously looking down at Molly. “Heath.” Carol’s voice made him look up. “You know what you have to do.”

Heath looked down at his friend again and then back to Carol. “Yeah.”

“We can switch places...” Glenn began, looking at them from over his shoulder at the front wheel.

“No,” Carol said, her eyes still on Heath. “He’s got this.”

“Yeah,” Heath said, looking over at Glenn and then Rick. “I’ve got this. Let’s get her home.”

“Remember what I said,” Rick said as he and Daryl closed the doors to the van. “In and out, I don’t want you risking your lives for him anymore than you already have.”

“In and out,” Carol said with a brusque nod and climbed back through the window they had escaped from.

“Hey,” Rick caught Daryl’s arm. “I know what you’re thinking,” he said, making Daryl look at him. “I hope you find him, I do but we need you. Both of you.”

Daryl nodded his head. He understood what Rick was saying, not that he liked it or even agreed with it but he got it. He knew that Rick was thinking about their family and about the other Alexandrians. If they were going to survive, they were going to need people like Carol and himself to show them how.

“Look out for each other,” Rick said, patting Daryl’s arm.

“You too,” he said, turning back to the window and following Carol inside.

Daryl jumped down from the window ledge and waited for his eyes to adjust the darkness inside the room. Carol was stood by the door checking her weapon. She looked up at him when he approached.

“Are you ok?” He asked, glad they were now alone.

Carol glanced up at him and nodded.

“Are you?” He prompted. He watched her sigh, her eyes falling to the ground.

“Spencer was scared,” she said softly. “He shouldn’t have been here. He was a liability. Nicholas too.” Her eyes slowly lifted to meet his.

Daryl nodded and thought back to what she had said to Rick. “You think we should leave him?” He asked. Carol frowned at him. “You agreed with Rick.”

“I...” she stopped and sighed. “He’s a liability to the group and he’s weak. People like him, if he’d been out there he wouldn’t have survived.”

“That’s why we’re here,” Daryl said, touching her elbow. “We gotta teach ‘em.”

“Deanna told me about her son and her husband,” Carol said and Daryl felt her lean slightly into his touch. “She told me how they died...” She let out another sigh. “I can’t let her lose the last of her family.”

Daryl watched her as she seemed to fold in on herself internally. Her eyes darkened and she moved away from his touch. He wondered if she had opened up to Deanna during their talks as the Alexandria leader had to her. “People can’t be alone,” he said, moving so that he was standing in front of her. Her eyes immediately fell to the ground and he hooked a finger under her chin and lifted it until she was looking at him. “We’ll find him,” he said as he leaned down to brush his lips over hers. “We will.”

Carol’s arms lifted around his waist and she pressed her forehead against his chin. Daryl pulled back slightly and pressed a kiss to her temple as he returned the hug. He knew this was temporary and he enjoyed being able to hold her while he could.

“Let’s go,” Carol said finally, pulling away from him. “I’ll lead.” She turned to the door and Daryl lifted his crossbow, standing close to her back.

“Right behind ya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fun! Hope you enjoyed and I’m sorry again for the huge interval between chapters. I hope it was worth the wait :)
> 
> I’d love to hear your thoughts! xxx


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks!
> 
> I wanted to get another update out before the weekend because I'm going to be super busy and won't get chance to post an update.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has returned and are still reading. You all mean the world to me! And welcome to all you new people! I had fun writing this next chapter but it's quite a heavy one. Perhaps the next one will be a little fluffier? I guess we'll have to see what mood my dark and twisted muse is in :)
> 
> Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this next chapter! x
> 
> Oh and thank you to my wonderful girlfriend once again for being my sound board on this one - big kisses!

 

Chapter 16

Daryl followed Carol through the corridors. They moved silently, communicating with hand gestures and nods. Daryl was once again struck by how much Carol had changed since she'd been on her own. She moved stealthily, her body strong and ready for a fight should anything take them by surprise. They kept walking for some time until they came up on a closed door not far from the main entrance the group had used to enter the building. There were walkers littering the ground, fresh kills. Carol turned to look at him and pointed toward the door. Daryl nodded, knowing that she was going to open it. She gave one last look over her shoulder to make sure he was ready and then opened it. A gunshot echoed around the room and a bullet whizzed past his head.

"Stop!" Carol hissed quietly but with enough force that it could be heard. "Spencer, it's me."

"Carol?" Spencer appeared from behind a bookshelf. "Oh shit! I'm sorry, I..." He moved toward them. "Fuck... I just... I panicked. I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Carol whispered. "But keep your voice down."

"Gotta move," Daryl said, checking the corridor over his shoulder. "That gunshot's gonna bring 'em runnin'."

"Are you hurt?" Carol asked Spencer.

"No," he answered quickly.

"Then let's go," she said, beckoning him toward them but he hesitated. "Spencer!"

"I can't," he shook his head. "I can't go back out there."

"You have to," Carol said, moving further into the room. "It doesn't stop here, it can't." Daryl watched Carol as she slowly made her way toward Spencer. Once she was close enough she grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and began to pull him from the room. "We're going to get you through this," she said as she returned to where Daryl was waiting. "But we need your help. You have to be strong."

"Let's go," Daryl said, looking over his shoulder again to check for walkers.

"You stay between us," Carol whispered to Spencer. "I'll lead, Daryl will cover."

"Where are we going?" Spencer asked in a whisper.

"No more talking," Carol said to him. "Just trust us and follow my lead."

Spencer glanced over at Daryl and then back to Carol. He nodded and began to lift his gun again but Carol stopped him. She pointed to his knife instead and with a sigh, Spencer swapped his gun for his knife.

As always, they heard the walkers before they saw them. At first, Daryl couldn't figure out where the sound was coming from. The narrow corridors made every little sound bounce in all directions. It wasn't until Carol raised her hand to signal that they stop, that he realised they must have been in the corridor ahead of them. Daryl quickly moved to where she was standing and pointed to Spencer, telling her to stay with him while he checked out what they were dealing with. Carol nodded in understanding but before she let him leave, she reached out and squeezed his hand. Daryl gave her a small smile and squeezed her fingers in return, letting her know he was going to be right back.

There weren't as many walkers as the echoing sound made it seem like there was. He'd gone back to get Carol and Spencer and together they fought their way toward the room they needed to be in. Once inside, the remaining walkers pushed against the door that Daryl was trying to lock into place. He struggled against it, his feet slipping on the floor as more walkers fell onto the door. He looked over at Carol who had dropped her weapons to the ground and was trying to move a heavy looking bookcase toward the door.

"Spencer!" Daryl snapped at the younger man who was stood in the centre of the room, his knife clutched against his chest as he watched arms reaching around the door. "Spencer!"

Spencer looked up at Daryl and then to Carol. He seemed to come back to himself as he suddenly realised what he needed to do. Daryl watched as Spencer ran toward Carol and the two of them pushed the bookcase up against the door. Daryl fell away and turned to look at the walkers that were still trying to get in.

"It won't hold for long," Carol said, collecting her weapons and moving into the other room. Spencer was staring at the walkers again and Daryl grabbed the back of his shirt as he followed Carol and pulled him with him.

"Where's the car?" Carol asked, climbing out the window first.

"Round back," Daryl answered as he pushed Spencer through the window after Carol and then followed himself.

Daryl took the lead this time as they carefully navigated their way around the school. Thankfully they didn't run into many walkers and he was pleased to see that now that they were out of the school, Spencer had come into his own. He took out his fair share of the walkers and watched their backs.

"There's the car," Spencer said, recognising it as one of the cars they used regularly at the safe zone. When they reached it, Carol moved straight to the driver's side.

"I'll ride ahead," Daryl said to her as he watched her climb in behind the wheel. She closed the door and looked up at him through the open window. He noticed that her eyes seemed distant, they were dark and troubled. He wanted to say something, check if she was ok but before he could, she spoke first.

"Lead the way."

-x-

"Open the gates!" Daryl called out as they approached Alexandria. He watched as the inner gate opened first and someone peeked out at them. Whoever it was, was quickly pulled away and the gates fully opened to reveal Michonne and Glenn waiting for them.

Alexandria seemed more chaotic then when they had left. People were standing on their porches, lining up along the hedges, all of them watching Heath and Nicholas arguing. Rick and Deanna were trying to calm them down but it didn't seem to be working.

As Daryl was climbing off his bike, he heard the doors of the cars opening. He turned in time to see Spencer and Carol running toward Heath and Nicholas. He wasn't sure what was going on but he ran after Carol anyway.

"You left us in there!" Heath shouted as he launched himself at Nicholas. Spencer quickly joined in and the two of them beat down on the other man who was now curled up on the floor.

"Stop this, now!" Deanna demanded as Rick and Daryl dove in to pull Heath and Spencer off Nicholas.

"Get a hold of yourself," Rick said into Heath's ear, trying to calm him.

"He almost got us killed," Spencer said as he pushed Daryl's hands off him and turned to address his mom and Rick. "Carol told me what happened."

"Carol told you?" Nicholas scoffed and shot Carol a deadly look. "You can't trust anything she says. You said the same thing yesterday!"

"Well I was wrong," Spencer spat at his former friend. "She stayed. Where were you, Nicholas?"

"She..." Nicholas looked around nervously, knowing that people were on Carol's side. "She killed John!"

Daryl looked over at Carol. Her expression was unreadable as she stared at Nicholas. He stepped toward her and touched her elbow but she didn't seem to even register that he was beside her.

"Yeah she did," Heath said from where he was stood with Rick, who seemed ready to jump in should he need to prevent more fighting. "John was being ripped apart by the roamers and she spared him that pain. But none of that should have happened, not if you'd done what you were supposed to do."

Nicholas looked away.

"This isn't helping anyone," Deanna said, touching her sons arm as if to reassure herself that he was ok. "I want all of you to turn in your weapons and come talk to me."

"I think we should give them a minute," Michonne said from behind Deanna.

"I want to check on Molly," Heath said, dropping his gear on the ground. "Then I'll talk to you." Without waiting for an answer he walked off toward the infirmary.

"I'll be inside," Spencer said, kissing his mom on the forehead briefly. As he walked past Carol, Daryl noticed the way he looked at her. There was an understanding in his eyes and even though Carol had kept her eyes on Nicholas, Daryl felt as though some kind of understanding that passed between them.

Daryl turned his eyes back toward Nicholas who had seemed to shrink under Carol's gaze. He quickly got to his feet and began to slowly edge his way toward Deanna. "I did what I thought was best," he said quietly, his eyes never leaving Carol's.

"Abandoning us?" Carol asked, her voice void of anger or accusation. The way she had spoken was so unlike Heath and Spencer that it made Rick pay more attention to her. He made his way toward them and stood on the opposite side of her to Daryl.

"I'm sorry," Nicholas whispered desperately.

"It's too late for that," Carol said, reaching for her weapon and pointing it straight at Nicholas.

"Carol, don't!" Rick put himself between Carol and Nicholas and held his hands up in surrender.

Daryl watched his brother try to calm Carol but he knew it wasn't going to work. He took a deep breath and decided on a different approach. He carefully moved so that he was standing behind Carol and he could see what she was seeing. Nicholas was staring at her with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Nicholas yelled. "Please!"

"Don't do this," Rick pleaded quietly with Carol.

"Carol," Deanna was standing just off Rick's side. "Put the gun down."

Everyone around them seemed to be trying to speak to Carol. Shouting and pleading with her. But Daryl knew that she wasn't listening to a word anyone was saying. He'd seen it in her eyes when she'd pulled the gun. The internal struggle on doing what was tactically right but ethically wrong. If anything had happened to Carol when Nicholas had left them behind, he knew he would be in Carol's place. Except, he wouldn't have hesitated in killing him. But sometimes, that was the difference between him and Carol, he knew deep down she didn't want to kill him. She pitied him for his cowardice.

Ignoring the sound of everything else around him, Daryl leaned forward so that he was close to her ear. "You don't gotta do this," he said to her. "But I got your back if you need to." As soon as the words left his mouth he understood what Rick had meant before they went looking for the run group. He hoped he felt the same about Carol.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped closer to her and lifted his arm over her shoulder and across her chest. He pulled her back against him and held her.

"John died because of him," she said, her voice hard but he heard the uncertainty shaking within her. "Why should he live? Why is his life worth more?"

"It ain't," Daryl said, brushing his cheek against her hair. "Sometimes, life just ain't fair."

He felt Carol begin to relax against him. "No," she whispered. "It isn't."

Daryl could see that she still held the gun but her arms were shaking now. "You don't gotta do it," he repeated. "He'll get what he deserves." He looked at her hands from over her shoulder, they were shaking even more. Suddenly, she let out a breath and her arms lowered to the ground, her weapon slipped from her fingers.

Carol tensed and he felt her body begin to fall forwards. Daryl brought his other arm around her waist for support as her knees gave way. He felt her hands grasp his arms and he carefully lowered them both to the ground. He turned her slightly so that he could see her face. Silent tears fell across her cheeks and her eyes seemed miles away. Daryl brought a hand up to her cheek and her eyes found his.

"I can't do this," she whispered.

He tightened his arm around her waist. "Yeah we can," he whispered back. They had to.

From the corner of his eye, Daryl saw movement. "Hey, Carol," Glenn had knelt down beside them. "Rick's taking Nicholas into solitary. He won't get away with this."

Daryl watched as Carol reached a hand to Glenn's face and she touched his cheek briefly. She nodded. "Ok."

Glenn looked over at Daryl and gave him a weak smile.

"Come on," Daryl said softly to her. "Let's get outta here." When she nodded in agreement, he looked over at Glenn and the other man helped the two of them up off the ground. As soon as they were standing, Daryl wrapped his arm around her waist again and pulled her against him. He looked over her head to see that Glenn was walking close on her other side. Maggie and Beth had joined them, from where he had no idea, but he hoped having them close would be a comfort to Carol.

Behind them, Daryl could hear Deanna calling to them but Michonne had stepped in, speaking softly to their leader. He knew there would be fallout from this but he didn't want Carol thinking about that right now. She needed time to process this, they both did. He just hoped that they would do it together.

As they approached the house, Beth ran up the steps and opened the door for them. Daryl stepped through first and waited for Carol. As she stepped into the house, Beth couldn't stop herself as she caught her and buried her head against her neck, hugging her tight. "Are you ok?" The young woman asked.

As Carol pulled away she smiled sadly at Beth and Daryl could see tears forming in her eyes again. "No," she said. She pressed her lips tightly together and swallowed. "No, I'm not ok."

With that Carol headed for the stairs and Daryl watched her go, unable to follow her as she rebuilt the walls he'd helped her knock down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahhhh! Why have I done this to myself?! Why have I done it to you? I don't know! Maybe I'm just evil or maybe it's that dark and twisted muse I talked about... yeah... that'll do...
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you're still enjoying it so do drop me a line and let me know what you think. Night all! xxx


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! Update! :D
> 
> I had soooo much fun writing this chapter! It’s been such a pleasure to write after the last few chapters which have been quite heavy. There is some fluff, as promised, and some interesting thoughts and conversations... intrigued? Read away!
> 
> What I would love to know from you guys is if you want to see more. I have one more chapter planned (and drafted) after this one but there are other ideas I have for other moments in this universe. I’m not sure if I should finish this as is or if there would be interest for more. I have plenty of other Caryl fic ideas that I’m already working on but I’d love to know what you guys think. Cheers!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone that has been reading and to those who have reviewed and sent me messages. You are all awesome!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the next chapter :) xxx

Chapter 17

Daryl was sitting on the top step of the stairs. He could hear that most of their group had gathered together in the living room and that Aaron and Heath were with them. Their voices travelled up to him but he wasn’t paying much attention to what was being said. His mind was on other things.

It had been four hours since Carol and her run group had returned. She’d been in her bedroom since they arrived back at the house and Daryl had waiting for her on his step the entire time. He wanted to know if she was ok but after the way she had walked away from them all, he was reluctant to reach out to her. His chest ached at the separation, even though it had only been a few hours. It somehow felt much longer and with each passing minute, his worry increased.

Daryl glanced toward Carol’s bedroom door again and sighed. He propped his elbows up on his thighs and let his head fall into his hands.

“Hey.”

His mind was so consumed with thoughts of Carol that he had failed to hear footsteps on the stairs. His head shot up to see Michonne standing a few steps down, a plate of food in her hand.

“Thought you might be hungry,” she said, handing the plate over to him. “I put extra on, just in case you got off your ass and went to her.”

Daryl glared at her. “Don’t reckon she wants to see me.”

“Course she does,” Michonne said, sitting on the step just below him. “She probably needs you now more than ever.”

Daryl put the plate of food down on his step. “Rick still talkin’ to Deanna?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Michonne sighed.

When Michonne had returned to the house some time after the others, she’d told him that Rick had been called to Deanna’s. It wasn’t difficult to guess what they were discussing. In the past four hours, Daryl had thought a lot about a conversation he’d had with Aaron. Deanna had banished people before, left them in the middle of nowhere with nothing but the clothes on their backs. Hell, they’d almost banished Rick after he waved a gun around at everyone, so he knew that Deanna could be thinking the same thing about Carol. He glanced over at Michonne. “Think they’ll send her away?”

“I don’t know,” Michonne said sadly. “The people out there were freaked out. Carol did what we all wanted to do but to the Alexandrian’s, she seemed a little unhinged.”

“She aint,” Daryl said quickly. “Heath and Spencer woulda done the same thing if we hadn’t pulled ‘em away.”

Michonne gave him one of her looks. “I know that,” she said through gritted teeth. “But the Alexandrian’s know Heath and Spencer, they trust them. They don’t know Carol.”

Daryl huffed, knowing that what Michonne was saying was true. He’d give anything to be able to change it.

“For what it’s worth,” Michonne said as she stood. “We’re all agreed. Heath, Spencer and Aaron and Eric too. We’re not going to allow Deanna to send her away. Whatever is decided, she’s staying.”

Daryl nodded, letting her know that he was grateful before she stood and headed back down the stairs. He watched her for a moment and thought about the people that were in their living room. Sometimes he was still surprised by the kindness of others but to know that they were all behind Carol, it gave him a sense of security he’d been lacking in the last four hours. He looked over toward Carol’s door again and forced himself to stand. He picked up the plate of food and strode toward the door before he could change his mind. He was about halfway when the door suddenly swung open and Carol walked out.

Daryl froze where he was, his eyes on her. Carol was still in the dirty clothes she’d returned in and from the look of her hair and eyes, she had just woken up. Under her arm she held a towel and clean clothes. He watched her shift slightly and she used her free arm to scratch at the back of her head. She seemed a little unsure of herself.

“I’m going to take a shower,” she said quietly.

“Ok.” He wanted to ask her if she was alright. He wanted her to talk to him, to tell him what happened at the school, what she saw and what she had to do. He wanted to hold her. Instead, he looked to the ground and turned, heading back toward the stairs.

“Daryl?” He turned so quickly at the sound of her voice that he almost lost the food from his plate. He glanced back at Carol but she hadn’t noticed his near disaster. Her eyes were glued to the ground. “Will you... you can stay...” Her eyes flickered back up to his. “If you want.”

Daryl couldn’t help but stare for a moment. She was reaching out to him, letting him know that he didn’t need to keep his distance. She was letting him know that Michonne was right, she needed him. “Ok.” He rolled his eyes and berated himself internally for not being able to think of something more profound to say.

“You don’t have to...” Carol’s voice trembled slightly. “I mean...”

Daryl panicked when he saw the uncertainty in her eyes. He didn’t want her to get the wrong idea from his response. Or lack of. “I got food,” he blurted out, surprising her.

“Oh,” she looked at the plate he held. “Ok.” They both looked at the plate for a moment and when Daryl glanced back at her, he caught her trying to conceal a smile. “You can eat in my room... if you want...”

“Sure.” He said. “Er, it’s for us. The food.”

At that Carol’s smile broke onto her face and Daryl felt himself drawn to her.

“We can share it when I’m done,” she said. Daryl nodded and he tentatively walked toward her. “Daryl?” He was standing right in front of her when she spoke.

“Yeah?” He looked down at her face. The smile had disappeared and he could tell from her eyes that she was thinking about something. He watched her glance down at his chest and sigh.

“I’m sorry about today,” she said quietly, still not meeting his eyes. Daryl frowned, he wasn’t sure what she was apologising for. “When I saw you at the school... those walkers were so close...” her eyes began to fill with tears as she continued to stare at his chest. “After everything, after losing Sophia and Mika and... Lizzie...” her voice caught on Lizzie’s name. Daryl carefully pulled the towel and clothes from under Carol’s arm and he placed them, along with the plate, on the ground next to where they stood.

“Hey,” he brought his hands to her arms and gently squeezed. “Forget about the school.”

“No, I just...” she stopped and her eyes finally lifted to meet his. She chewed on her bottom lip. “I can’t... I can’t lose you too...” He watched a tear escape and run across her cheek. She quickly wiped at it and looked down at her feet so that he couldn’t see the others that followed. Daryl lifted his hands to her face, cupping her cheeks and tilting her head until she was looking at him. Her tears fell onto his hands.

“I ain’t goin’ nowhere.”

“You can’t promise that,” she said, attempting to pull away. Daryl quickly moved a hand to the back of her neck and wrapped his other arm around her waist. He pulled her into him and kissed her. He put everything he could into that one act, hoping that she would be able to understand all the things he was feeling that he couldn’t put into words.

After a moment, Daryl broke the kiss but he kept her close to him. “Just did,” he said, resting his forehead against hers. “I ain’t goin’ nowhere.”

Carol looked up at him almost shyly and gave a weak smile. She circled her arms around his waist and tucked her head under his chin. Daryl stroked her back gently and closed his eyes. He wished they could just stay like that.

“I need to shower,” Carol said, her voice muffled against his shirt. Daryl grunted, he didn’t want to let her go. “I’m still covered in...” she pulled back enough to look down at her clothes and laughed softly. “I don’t even know what this is.”

Daryl sighed and reluctantly let her go. He looked down at her face. “You ok?”

Carol sighed. “No...” she closed her eyes for a moment and Daryl took the opportunity to press a kiss to her forehead. When he pulled back she was looking up at him with a sad smile. “But I’m better than I was.”

“Ok,” he nodded in understanding but he wished there was more he could do. “Go, I’ll be in there,” he pointed toward her bedroom.

“Ok.” She nodded. Daryl bent down to pick up her towel, her clothes and their food. “Thank you,” she said when he handed over her belongings.

“You don’t gotta thank me,” he shrugged.

“I know,” she said. “I just wanted to.” She rose up onto her toes and kissed him briefly before turning away. He watched her make her way toward the bathroom and waited until she closed the door behind her. It was then that he made his way to her bedroom.

Daryl stood in the doorway to her bedroom and looked around it. From what he could tell, Carol had walked straight into the room, took off her boots and climbed into bed. The sheets were messy and there were spots of dirt where the dried blood on her clothes and skin had rubbed off. He looked down at the floor where her boots and knife were. Strings of congealed walker blood still clung to the weapon. He didn’t want her coming back to this.

Daryl moved over toward the window seat and placed the food there. He began stripping the bed and he was trying to remove the pillow cases when he heard a voice at the door.

“You ok?” Beth asked, the baby monitor in hand. She must have just put Judith to bed.

“Yeah,” he grunted, going back to what he was doing.

“You need a hand?” She asked.

“Nah, I got it.” He threw the dirty pillow case he’d been struggling with on top of the sheets. When he looked up, Beth had disappeared and he immediately regretted the way he’d spoken to her. She was more like him than either would ever admit. When something was wrong, they both wanted to be of use. Even if doing something to help was mainly a distraction. He knew that Beth was just as worried about Carol as he was.

With a sigh, Daryl bundled up the dirty sheets and made his way to the laundry basket they kept on the landing. He threw the sheets inside and glanced around, wondering where they kept the clean ones.

“Looking for these?”

Daryl turned to see Beth making her way up the stairs. She was holding a clean set of bed linen but she looked unsure. “You wanna give me a hand with that?” He asked, nodding toward linen. He knew from the way her smile lit up her eyes that he’d made the right call.

Daryl let Beth take control. She gave him the pillows, which he moaned about, and she tackled the rest of the bed. “I remember me and Carol doing this back at the prison,” she said as she worked. “We’d talk about my mom and Sophia.” Daryl looked up at her and watched her carefully smooth out the wrinkles on the sheet she tucked under the mattress. “We talked about Zach,” she looked over at him and laughed. “We talked about him a lot.”

Daryl smiled briefly, remembering Zach with her but he remained silent and went back to stuffing the pillows into the cases. He knew Beth would continue to talk about the good times if she wanted to.

“We talked about you a lot too,” she said suddenly. Daryl looked up at her. “She loved you. I think she still does.”

Daryl chewed his lip and looked back down at the pillow. “She say that?” He asked after a moment.

“Not those exact words,” Beth said as moved toward him. “But I got to know Carol pretty well back then. The way she talked about you, it was how my momma talked about my daddy.” Daryl glanced back at her just as she knelt down in front of him. “When we were alone after the prison, I know you were sad about losing everyone but you never talked about her. You always got angrier with me whenever I said her name.”

Daryl could feel that same anger returning as Beth spoke and he fought to keep it hidden. “So?” Sometimes it unnerved him just how observant Beth could be.

“You both love each other,” she said with a smile. “I see it.” Daryl scratched at his head and shifted in his chair. “I’ve lost a lot of people I loved,” Beth continued. “But I can take comfort in knowing that they felt my love. That we never wasted time in showing each other how much we cared.”

“You gotta point to all this?” Daryl asked.

Beth shrugged and pulled the pillows away from him. “I guess that depends on you.”

Daryl watched Beth place the pillows back on the bed and finish tidying it. Once she was done, she smiled at Daryl and left the room without another word.

Her words had stuck with him though.

When Daryl had learned that Carol had been left at the school, he’d confessed his worries to Rick.

Ain’t never told her I need her.

His own words came back to him, making Beth’s words hit him even harder. How long had he cared for Carol? He wasn’t even sure when it started but he remembered the day him and Merle had found the camp. He’d seen her immediately. She wasn’t doing anything special, she was just walking with Carl and Sophia, testing them on their maths while she carried a basket of damp clothes toward a line. He’d watched her many times, noticed her habits and mannerisms. He’d seen her strength even back then, even in the moments when her husband beat her. They way she kept herself between the monster she’d married and her daughter, the way she defied his wishes when he wasn’t around, how she took in everything that was going on around them. Maybe that was it. Maybe that time spent at the quarry, in the quiet and temporary safety, he’d developed something for her.

Carol had become the one person in his life that knew him completely. At times, he thought she knew him better than he knew himself. She made him a better version of the man he’d always been. She helped him see things within himself that he didn’t even know was there.

The more he thought about Carol and their time together, the more he was beginning to realise that perhaps these feelings he was exploring, had always been there. He wasn’t discovering them now, he was reawakening them.

By the time Carol returned from her shower, Daryl had managed to tidy the rest of the room. He’d cleaned her boots and her knife and placed them by the bed where he knew she liked to keep them. He watched her as she stood in the doorway, looking around the room as she rubbed her towel over her damp hair.

“You did all this?” She looked over at him.

Daryl felt himself grow warm under her gaze and he looked toward the floor, his hair falling across his face. “Beth did the bed.” He looked up at her through his hair.

Carol smiled. “She’d a good kid,” she said, knocking the door shut with her foot.

Daryl scoffed. “She’s a smart ass,” he mumbled.

Carol laughed a little and made her way toward him. She hung her towel over the arm chair to air dry and Daryl made room for her on the window seat so she could join him. He picked up the plate of food and offered her a sandwich.

“I wonder who she gets that from,” she nudged his shoulder as she took a sandwich and began to eat.

Daryl helped himself to a sandwich too and he took a large bite. “You feel better?” He asked around his food.

“It’s amazing what a shower can do,” she said with a smile. “And a tidy room.”

“Figured you don’t wanna come back to that,” he said.

“Thank you,” she whispered as she rested her head against his shoulder.

Having Carol so close to him, sitting with her like this, he was reminded of what he needed to do. He waited until they had finished eating and was trying to plan what to say to her when she yawned.

“You’re tired,” he stated, watching her stand and stretch.

“I should get some sleep.”

As nervous as he was just thinking about what he wanted to say to her, he felt dread at the thought of losing his chance. Before she could walk away, he grabbed her hand. “I gotta talk to you,” he said.

“What is it?” There was concern in her voice.

“Ain’t nothin’ wrong,” he reassured her, pulling her back down onto the window seat. “I just... I got somethin’ I wanna say...”

“Ok,” she said softly.

“When Rick told me... when he said that he left you out there, at the prison. I was gonna come for you. I woulda gone with you ‘cause not havin’ you there... and then after Terminus and this run...” he stopped when he saw the confusion on Carol’s face and sighed. “I lost part of me. I didn’t know it, maybe I didn’t wanna, but when I saw you in those woods. I guess...” he looked away and rubbed a hand over his face. He felt like he was losing his way. There was too much he wanted to say and none of it was coming out the way he wanted it to. When he looked over at her he thought back to what she’d said earlier. “I want you to know, I can’t lose you either.” He repeated her words back at her and he watched her eyes as the confusion faded. “I can’t... I don’t wanna be alone again.”

Carol was quiet and Daryl felt his nerves prickling under his skin. He was about to stand up when she inched closer to him and touched his face. “You won’t,” she whispered. “’Cause I’ll always be here.” Daryl met her lips halfway and he felt her hand move into his hair. He reached for her waist and pulled her against him. “Stay,” she said, pulling away from him momentarily. She pressed another kiss to his lips. “Stay with me tonight?” She asked, her hands finding their way under his shirt. As her fingers brushed against his skin he knew this was it. This was how he wanted to live the rest of his life. It wasn’t about surviving now, it was about living. And he wanted to do it with her by his side.

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Check! Smooching. Check! Cuteness. Check! Smut.... coming soon.... :P
> 
> Thanks for reading ya’ll! xxx


End file.
